Not always what we plan
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Addie and long-term boyfriend Matt come to the WWE. But soon success changes Matt and not for the best. And what do Kane, The Uso's, Naomi, and the former members of the shield have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

This day was going to be amazing. My boyfriend Matt and I had been on the independent circuit for a long time. We had finally both been granted try out matches by WWE. Thankfully we had impressed and were sent down to the performance center. We had debuted in NXT and got the feel of the WWE crowd.

Just as we were both nearing our main roster debut I had to injure my ankle. It was not too bad thankfully, but it was bad enough I was out for six months. Thankfully it was approved I could still debut and accompany Matt to his matches. I was happy to be by his side as both his valet and girlfriend.

Still though I really wanted to be a wrestler not a valet. I could be having matches with the likes of Paige, Natalya and The Bella twins. Not to mention the other girls who had recently debuted on the main roster. Charlotte, Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks. But as it was at least I was on the main roster. So I guess I shouldn't complain too much.

"You excited? Matt asked as we headed for the arena. "Yeah I am but more importantly are you excited? I mean this is your first official match on Monday night raw. It might be against Zack Ryder. But still there's a chance he could win. Matt chuckled in response. "Your right maybe he could win Matt mused. So I guess it's a good thing you're going to be here to watch. You're my good luck charm he said reaching over to kiss me.

We entered the arena and he went to his locker room to prepare for his match. I took the time to go to catering. New day were in the corner clapping and chanting about how much they rocked. Santino and Emma were practicing their dance movies. And Eva Marie and Summer Rae were taking a selfie. I shook my head smiling and grabbed a bottle of water. 'Excuse me some one exclaimed rudely.

I turned to see Naomi Sasha Banks and Tamina. Or as they were known as Team Bad. "Who are you? Tamina asked curiously. Despite the question she sounded as though she thought I didn't belong. "I am Addie I introduced slowly. I hoped they were not planning to start any trouble. It was my first night on Raw and I didn't need to get in trouble with management. Not to mention my ankle was injured.

"So you're from NXT Naomi responded. I heard your good but unfortunately I heard about your ankle injury. "Kinda sucks doesn't it? Sasha replied dryly. "Oh well I guess there's no point concerning ourselves with you. Though really we wouldn't need to be all that concerned. Were all better in the ring than you any day. I caught the insult loud and clear. "Well I am injured right now and not able to wrestle for six months.

But I will be back in the ring. You can count on that. And when I do I will look forward to meeting the three of you in the ring. They all looked shocked for a moment than smirked. "Yall hear that? Naomi asked she basically just said she wants to get in the ring with us. She laughed as though the idea were impossible. "Well we look forward to that Sasha answered. So will see you in the ring well If you ever heal.

With that the three of them walked off. I whistled softly to myself. The first day and I had seemingly already had enemies. "So I see you made friends already Matt said coming to stand near me." I wouldn't exactly call them friends I replied. "Enemies? He asked." Pretty much I agreed. We headed to the gorilla position for his match. We passed Stardust who was talking to the wall about beating Neville.

His music hit and we walked out hand in hand. Some fans were familiar with us and cheered in response. I quickly went to the side of the ring not bothering to go in it. This was Matt's match and his time to show what he could do. It would be my turn soon, but for now it was about him. The match began and Matt one it very quickly. It was not really a surprise. Matt was a good wrestler and trained hard.

I entered the ring kissing him and raising his hand along with the referee. Our careers were just beginning. I just hoped that was a good thing


	2. Chapter 2

We had now been in the WWE for a few months. Matt had racked up victories as well as taken some loses. I was immensely proud of him regardless. So far I was yet to wrestle but I still trained hard. I knew the day would come and I wanted to be ready when it did. Matt surprised me telling me his next opponent was Kane.

The authority Kane was long gone replaced by the demon he always was. He was as terrifying as ever and was winning most of his matches. So far Matt hadn't met him in the ring. I was thankful for that and secretly maybe Matt was too. I knew it could and probably would eventually happen though I prayed it wouldn't.

Matt assured me he wasn't concerned and could handle himself. But right after that he said something different. "Listen Addie I don't think it's a good idea for you to be at ringside tonight. "What? I asked. I thought you said you weren't worried. "I'm not so worried about me but it could be dangerous for you. Who knows what Kane could do? "Yeah Matt but you're his opponent not me. I don't think he is going to be concerned with me at ringside. Especially considering you are his opponent.

"You never know Matt said. I just want to make sure your safe out there. What kind of man would I be if I had my girlfriend out there in harm's way? "You are an amazing man I reasoned. And you're my boyfriend that I want to be out there supporting tonight. I kissed him as I spoke. Please let me be out there with you tonight? He chuckled "fine but if something happens you run backstage alright? "Yes I said in confirmation.

Not to long after we made our way toward the gorilla position. "Well if it isn't Matt who thinks he's the future". Seth Rollins smirked as he held his championship on his shoulder. Look Matt I am the future and I know I am. And right now you don't even have the time for the future. You have to get through Kane tonight. Matt Bristled "I will get through Kane tonight and I will show you who the future is. Rollins laughed slightly "just don't embarrass yourself in front of your pretty little girlfriend.

He winked at me before walking off. I touched Matts shoulder in support. Truth be told Matt had somewhat changed in the past few months. He was winning more than he lost which was good. He had become more serious and focused. This was not necessarily a bad thing. But he focused a bit more on his failures. He took them hard and if I said you win some you lose some he got angry.

He also seemed to care less about time we spent together. Of course we traveled together and worked together. So distance was not a bad thing. But now that he did decide this I was regretting making no friends. After what happened against Team Bad all those months ago, Matt suggested not being friends with the other divas. I nodded and smiled if I passed them, but had never made any real effort to get to know them.

I pushed my thoughts behind me as we made our way to the ring. I ushered to the outside as Matt asked. For a second it was quiet and I jumped as Kane's music hit. He wore his mask and was scarier that way. I had a conscious fear he could come to attack me, even though I knew that was stupid. He made his way into the ring. I had confidence in Matt but I was scared for him. As the match began Matt held himself pretty well. But Kane soon had the upper hand.

He gave Matt a nasty Irish whip sending him off the turnbuckle to the floor below. I ran to his side to check on him. He gripped his shoulder in pain. "Im okay he assured me. I looked up to see Kane walking our way. I instinctively stood up and stepped back out of the way. I wanted to help him somehow but knew I was powerless. Kane pulled him inside the ring choke slammed him and got the pin. I waited until Kane left the ring to go check on him. He surprised me by jerking my hand away from him.

He then stepped out of the ring without me. I was shocked what had I done? I followed him earnestly. "Matt what's wrong? "I just lost the match what do you think is wrong? he said hatefully. "You tried your best I reasoned. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. "Yeah I shouldn't be ashamed but you should. I couldn't believe it he had to be kidding. I looked for a sign he was but found nothing.

"What do you mean I should be ashamed? "You just left me high and dry out there. You should have been in the ring checking on me. "I was I defended remember? "Yeah like five minutes after the match ended. "You have got to be kidding me Matt! Kane was still in the ring I was not going to just go in there. Besides you were the one telling me to stay away from him. "You know what how about you just find your own hotel to sleep in tonight? With that he walked off leaving Addie stunned.

What was his problem exactly? What could he truly be mad at her about? She felt tears in her eyes, though she wasn't sure if from confusion or anger. "Is everything alright? Addie turned to see Seth Rollins looking at her with concern. His normally cocky and jerk attitude gone. "Im fine Addie lied. "You don't look fine Seth observed. "Look its fine thanks for asking. She fled quickly planning to begin her search for a hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

By the next day Matt had called and apologized. We waited in the backstage area for his match on smack down. He lifted weights as I played a cell phone game. "Hey babe can you get me some water? "Yeah I said standing up. I was happy things had returned to normal at least for now. I walked to catering and grabbed a bottle. "What's up bro Zack Ryder greeted me. "Hey Zach I greeted back casually.

We began a casual talk about the weather. Zach told a corny joke that I couldn't help but laugh at. Zack was crazy in weird way and you couldn't help but like him. "What's going on here? I turned to see an angry looking Matt. "Hey Matt I said holding up his water. I got this for you and saw Zack and he was telling me.." Shut up Matt said angrily. I gasped Matt had never told me to shut up before.

Anyone else had done that and it would not have mattered. "I ask you to go get something for me and find you flirting right behind my back. And of all people with him! We work together it's not like you can do this without me knowing. "There Is nothing wrong with Zack I protested. And were talking I'm not cheating on you.

I was aware of the audience of people watching and felt embarrassed. How could he do this in front of so many people? "Oh so your admitting somethings going on? "No Matt I.. "You know what I don't want to here it Matt said throwing his hands up. He walked away and I knew I needed to follow him. I looked up at Zack apologetically. "I'm sorry Zack Matt has just been stressed lately. "Hey don't worry about it he said.

I chased Matt back into the locker room. He sighed resting his hand on the wall. 'Matt what was that? You know I would never cheat on you. I love you and you know that. Matt sighed once again "Addie your right. Im sorry I just have been so stressed lately. He took me into his arms and kissed me. I know you would never cheat on me. I have my match coming up and I don't deserve it. But will you do me the honor of accompanying me to ringside? "You know the answer I said smiling. We walked out for his match.

A few weeks later Matt had just lost a very close match to Kofi Kingston. He stormed off without me again. He had become very worried about his matches and had begun asking me to interfere. I had attempted to do so but it hadn't worked. "You know what I am sick of you doing nothing right he yelled. I ask you to do one thing one! And you can't even do that right. I don't need you if that's what you think.

I can get any valet any diva any woman I want! You think you're better than me?! "No Matt I'm not saying that at all. He gripped my hand firmly. "You trying to make fun of me? And I saw you talking to Ryder again and Ziggler. You think that's okay to be doing that? Making me look like a fool in front of the locker room? "Matt I'm not trying to do that just calm down. "Stop fucking telling me to calm down!

He shoved me hard into the wall. It was not so much the back pain but the fact he did. I felt tears in my eyes and fought back a sob. "What's your problem man? A voice asked. I turned to see the members of the shield though they weren't the shield anymore. Roman Reigns stepped forward pushing Matt away from me. "Are you okay? Seth asked his brown eyes full of concern. He moved toward me putting a caring hand on my shoulder.

"Stay out of our buissness Matt said annoyed. I'm talking to my girlfriend and that's not your buissness. It's not yours or any other nosy person in the locker room. "It looked like you were doing a little more than talking shoving her like that Dean Ambrose said. His hand was twitching as though hed like nothing more than to punch Matt. "And it is our buissness when your treating her this way Seth said. "You know I have never treated my wife in this way Roman said. Matt seemed incapable of talking to them and turned to Addie.

"Oh what you cheating with them too? Well go find your own way home. I'm not dealing with this so maybe they will give you a ride. He left leaving Addie stunned. "Jack ass Dean muttered. "Do you need a ride? Seth asked it carefully for fear of upsetting her further. "We don't mind Roman interjected. Addie looked at them for a moment seeing nothing but good intentions. "Yes please she said trying to muster a grin.

Addie felt her head spin. She hadn't known the shield were friends again. Actually she knew they were not the shield. She had known Roman and Dean were on the good side if she could call them that. But Seth was a part of the authority so it didn't make sense. When she had worked on the Indies she remembered seeing the shield. They started out villains, but later were antiheroes. She hadn't thought of them being particularly nice. Especially Seth, but then again perhaps even they couldn't take a woman being mistreated.

That hurt her heart to think that. Matt had never mistreated her before. They had never had a discussion about it. It didn't seem like something that would ever happen. Looking back Addie always said she wouldn't allow it. But Matt had never acted violently before. Sure he was a wrestler but that was competition, and he was specially trained. Just like any other wrestler. Hopefully Matt would calm down.

"Are you okay? Addie looked up and remembered where she was. The next arena was not far away so there was not really a need to fly. She assumed that's what the shield thought as well. Her thoughts were still slightly on Matt. They were supposed to travel together by car. She wondered if Matt was rethinking allowing her a ride with three men. Of course it was innocent, Roman was happily married with a daughter.

Dean was quietly dating Renee Young. She hadn't really paid attention to them. She assumed they were in a happy relationship. She thought they were a good couple. Dean would have probably traveled with her had she not had Tough Enough in Orlando Florida. Come to the think of it she was not sure where they were going. She had been before but that was when she and Matt were doing okay. Oh yeah someone had asked her a question. "I'm fine she said allowed to no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

Three pairs of eyes were suddenly on her. She had said it allowed at an awkward time. She wasn't sure how long it had been since the person asked. And who had asked anyway. She barely paid attention to the sound of the voice. She wasn't sure but she felt things had been quiet before she spoke.

Dean chuckled "That was random I think Seth asked that like ten minutes ago. Addie felt her face heat up. How embarrassing they probably thought she was senile. "Sorry she said apologetically I have a lot on my mind. "No problem Seth said glad you're doing okay. He grinned at her and she could have melted. She smiled back before the guys began a conversation about upcoming matches. They seemed to realize she still wasn't in much of a talking mood.

She was grateful for that, and the silence. She checked her phone for messages from Matt but didn't find any. Her heart sank she hoped he still wasn't mad. "Hey Addie were staying here at this hotel. Is this where you want to stay? Or should we take you somewhere else? Addie looked up at the hotel not even caring what the name was. "No this is fine Addie said back to Roman. Thanks for the ride. "No problem Roman said smiling.

Addie hopped out of the car careful not to slam the door. She waited patiently as Roman unlocked the trunk. She was prepared to get her on luggage after the guys had finished. But Seth reached for her stuff first as the other guys waited. "Thanks she said smiling. Then added I never took you guys to be such gentlemen. "Well you might think I'm a little rough but I have a soft side. Ask Renee I guess she brings out the best in me.

Addie began to reply but her phone began ringing. She pulled it out and saw Matts name on the screen. "Thank you guys so much for everything. I'm sorry I have to take this call. She said a quick goodbye and answered the phone. "Hey Addie Matt said softly. "Hey Matt she said back with the exact tone in her voice.

"Baby I am so sorry for the other night. It wasn't your fault about the match. I should not have yelled at you or pushed you. I promise it won't happen again. My attitude is over I swear. I have been thinking about my girl all day. I want her back. Addie smiled and felt tears in her eyes. "It's okay Matt I forgive you.

All felt right in Addie's world Monday night. She was walking backstage hand in hand with Matt. But that too was to be short lived. Triple h had put him in a match with Kane. He had lost a match last week and was in a bad mood. He had cut a promo saying he would destroy anything in his path. That unfortunately was Matt. Addie was even more worried for Matt. He looked worried as well. "Listen Addie I need your help. If Kane starts to get the upper hand I need you to intervene. "What? Addie said

Matt Kane is a monster corporate Kane is gone. He's back completely insane like he was. "So what you want help me? Damn Addie you're also my valet you know. It's your job to support me and help me win matches. "Not unfairly Matt that's a disgrace to your skills. "Addie it is your job to ensure I win my matches no matter what and how! Any other valet would ensure I win. Why are you so damn selfish?

So you're not wrestling yourself yet big deal. I am and its your job to support me as my valet. Not to mention my girlfriend. I never thought you would be jealous of my success. "Matt I am not selfish or jealous. But Kane Is a monster and truth be told I don't wanna be out there. I don't want you against him. I don't know what might happen. "Addie are you questioning my ability to protect you?

"No Matt that's not it at all. "Then what is it? Are you saying I'm not a good wrester? If you love me you will do this for me. Once I win once we win it want matter how. Addie sighed fine Matt fine whatever. "Good girl Matt said. Addie felt ready to tell him she was no dog. But she held back. This was not what she wanted to do. Cheating was not what she wanted to be known for in this business. But Matt was insistent.

She watched the match from a good distance. Matt was doing pretty good and holding his own. This was the Matt she knew. She hoped he was coming back to her for good. But all to soon Kane got the upper hand.

Addie had to do something. She jumped on the apron her heart racing. She got on the rope and jumped on Kane's back. She grabbed his face, sticking her fingers in his eyes. There was no turning back now. She had to keep holding on and attempt to subdue him. She hoped Matt would recover quickly. Kane reached up grabbing her arm but she held on tight. However Kane finally forced her arm upward. Showing how much stronger he obviously was then her. He pulled her roughly off him. Thankfully Matt attacked him with a low blow.

Addie rushed through the ropes. Matt got Kane for the pin. He wasted no time grabbing hold of Addie and going backstage. Kane would be in an even worse mood now. Matt went to shower leaving Addie with her thoughts. Her heart was still racing over what could have happened. She wasn't fragile but Matt shouldn't have put her in harm's way. She was not with Matt for him to protect her. But he still should not knowingly put her at risk.

Addie felt like she was less than dirt. She had never cheated before. She was not trying to be a goody two shoe. She was simply trying to be a good fair wrestler. Then again she wasn't even wrestling yet. Would she ever? She headed around the corner going in no particular direction. She looked to see Seth, Dean and Roman heading in her direction. She looked in their eyes and she knew automatically.

They had seen the match and knew what she'd done. They were not impressed, in fact they looked disappointed. And they should because what she did was wrong. The walked past her and she looked to meet their gaze. "You know I didn't take you to be the type of person to cheat Dean said. I still don't think you are he added. Roman nodded at her "take care of yourself. Seth was the last one and he stopped in front of her.

"Dean's right you know. I don't think you're that person. And Matt shouldn't put you in danger like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Addie let their words echo in her head. At least somehow maybe they knew it wasn't her. That she didn't want to cheat for Matt. She also knew they had seen him push her. She hoped they didn't think he was abusive. He made a mistake that was all. He was not a violent person. She hoped his stress ended soon.

She rounded the corner back to Matt's locker room. "There's my girl he said kissing her deeply. You did so good out there. And I was great wasn't I? "Yes baby you were Addie said back. He did put on a good match. But she could hardly call cheating a great thing. She smiled for his benefit. They were told by a stage hand to go to Triple Hs office. Addie was nervous as she didn't know what it was about. Although she had a guess.

When they entered Triple H and Stephanie were both there. Addie noticed neither one looked particularly happy. Her stomach sank in her nerves. "So your performance Triple h began. Can't say it was a bad match. I have seen and done better of course he said shrugging but not bad. You handled an angry Kane pretty well. I think the fans were into the match. Matt smirked at the game telling him this.

However we do have a problem he said. Stephanie spoke next "we are actively doing our best to better the divas division. She turned to Addie. Of course you are a diva and you will get your chance in the ring one day. But the stunt you pulled tonight was unacceptable. Its no secret Kane is a monster at times uncontrollable. That was dangerous and stupid for you to do. We cant have a diva hurt by a male superstar.

Even if its by someone like Kane. Triple h began again. "I get it you guys grew up seeing the attitude era. If you remember Steph and I were a part of that. We know the business, we live it and well we own it. I know back then wrestlers got away with a lot more, myself included. Women were put in intergender matches. They got hurt a lot of times. It was a part of the business back then. But things have changed.

Children are watching and that concerns people. Its true they don't need to think its okay to beat on a woman. These days we can't risk something like that happening. Now heels are a part of the business. I know that because I am one. I know managers get involved in matches. We have to accept that. But you were not put in this match. You shouldn't have interfered in it. As for you Matt you shouldn't be putting her in danger like that.

She should not have even been at ringside. Not with danger that close. Now that's your business to do what you want for the most part. But if this happens again you're both getting a suspension. Stephanie turned to Addie. "We both see a lot of potential in you. We don't want you injured before you reach that potential. And even get in the ring. Addie nodded and they were sent out the office. She was embarrassed but grateful it wasn't worse. They headed back to the locker room to retrieve their things.

The next Monday they were in the locker room. They hadn't scheduled Matt for a match this week. Why Matt had dressed in ring gear Addie didn't know. She had asked him and he simply stated it was a surprise. Kane came out decimating R truth In a match. "Come on Matt said suddenly. He grabbed Addie's hand and pulled her through the door. "What are we doing? She asked surprised. "Were going to the ramp. We got to get there quick before Kane leaves.

Addie didn't like the sound of that. Matt grabbed a microphone and pulled her along as his music hit. Kane was looking angrily at them, at least from what Addie could tell through his mask. She did not want to be here right now. She didn't know what Matt was doing but she questioned his sanity. "Hey Kane Matt said. Remember when I beat you last week? Yeah I decimated you. You are not the big red machine any more.

You're probably the devils least favorite demon. You're not worthy of being the undertakers brother. To Addie Matt sounded like any bully on the school playground. But his words were clearly angering Kane. Matt was being really stupid right now. Kane apparently had enough and flipped out of the ring. As he headed their way Matt grabbed Addie again. They both fled backstage, Addie's heart beating wildly. Who knew what Kane would do? Matt led them to Triple h's office quickly. Addie didn't know if Kane was following them or not. "Triple H Matt began you have to help us. You got to stop that freak monster Kane. "Oh no Triple H said. You got yourself in to this even after what Steph and I told you. You are going back to the ring.

"What?! Matt said In surprise. You are both going to ring and apologizing to Kane. And if you don't your both fired. " Sir! Matt said angrily. In case you have forgotten this is a wrestling buissness not apologizing buissness. This is a live show and the fans out there want see wrestling not talking. "You know Triple H said your right Matt. They would like to see wrestling not talking. So you get down to the ring. I am putting you in a Match with Kane. He grinned at Matt and just to let you know facing an angry Kane isn't a good thing.

Matt and Addie made their way to the ring. Addie wanted to go to ringside but Matt held her hand keeping her in. Addie scurried to ringside no sooner as Kane entered. He didn't waste time for the match to start as he began pounding Matt. Addie ran up pulling his leg in an attempt to get him out. Since the match hadn't started she didn't care. But no soon had she pulled him Kane followed out. Addie grabbed a chair smacking him in vain. But he didn't respond to the pain at all. He turned to face her.

He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her high in the air. "Kane no! Stephanie said loudly on the microphone appearing on the ramp. Kane put her down. Now is not the time and she is not your opponent. Matt is and you want a rematch with him? You can have it at the next paper view its yours. Whatever kind of match you want. You can pick just put the woman down. Addie could barely breath and her heart beat wildly.

Thankfully Kane liked the idea and let her go. Addie hit the matt gasping for air. She was safe for now but things were about to get much worse. She didn't want Kane in the ring with Matt any longer. Matt grabbed her leg pulling her out. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Once that would have made her feel safe. But not anymore something was different.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt hadn't stopped yelling at her since they returned backstage. He told her how reckless and stupid she was. Which she knew she was, but figured stupidity was a good thing when saving someone you loved. However at least there was a bit of good news. Kane was not permitted to be back in the ring with matt until Summerslam. So she didn't have to worry about him for now. He was to have match on smack down with the Big show. That was not much better to say the least.

They left the show early for a romantic evening at the hotel. That had ended and Matt was hanging with some friends. Addie was now by herself and wished she had some girlfriends. She hadn't made any in the WWE. She was always with Matt. Now she was regretting that decision. Though looking back maybe that was as much her fault as Matts.

With nothing to do she decided to walk around the hotel. She was not going anywhere just walking. "Hey Addie someone said to her. She turned to see Seth coming toward her. He looked much more casual not in the ring. "Hey Seth she greeted back. She hadn't known he was at the hotel. "What's up? He asked casually.

"Not much of anything just walking. He grinned "you're just randomly walking around a hotel? She couldn't help but laugh about how ridiculous it sounded. "Well Matt is hanging out with some friends for the night. I really don't have any plans. There's only so much tv I can take. Which Is actually surprising I don't get to watch it much. She wondered if she sounded pathetic.

Did Seth know she basically had no friends? Did the other divas think she was stuck up? Probably but those were things she hadn't thought of till now. "Well Roman Dean Renee and I are going out tonight. Do you wanna go with us? The offer certainly sounded tempting to Addie. But she had told Matt she was staying in. She didn't want to lie to him.

But she couldn't just say she had plans. She had already told Seth otherwise. "Thanks she said I would love to but I'm not feeling well tonight. "You mean Matt wouldn't like it Seth said knowingly. Addie wanted to tell Seth that wasn't true. But she couldn't find the words because it was true. "He just cares about me a lot. He's been focused lately on his career. But he is a good guy he really is. Seth didn't look convinced. "Yeah I have noticed he's been busy. Taunting Kane and putting you in danger. Addie didn't have a response to that. "Well thank you Seth for inviting me. Maybe we can do that sometime.

She didn't even sound convinced herself. "Yeah Seth said see you around. As he walked off Addie could tell he wasn't mad or anything. She didn't feel like walking anymore so she returned to her room. She took a relaxing hot shower before getting into bed. She pulled the covers under her chin. She was usually hot natured, but tonight the covers felt good. She had a lot to think about.

Why was it fair for Matt to makes friends when she couldn't? For that matter when had he had time to make friends? Maybe it really was her own fault she had no friends. But she trusted Matt to let him go places without her. Why couldn't he give her the same trust? She refused to think about it any longer and let sleep take her. But soon she was

were you talking to Rollins tonight? That took Addie off guard. How had he known that? "You told me you were staying in tonight. So why is it I heard you were talking to him? You are never gonna awoken by the loud sound of the the cover was pulled roughly off her. "Why the fuck find anyone better than me .I hope you know that. Addie could not believe her ears.

"Woah Matt what is wrong with you? Me talking to someone is not cheating. I didn't have anything to do so I went for a walk. I just happened to run into Seth that's all. He invited me to hang out with him and his friends including Renee. I told him know I was tired and went back to my room. I let you go with your friends. I trust you so you should trust me.

Matts face relaxed. Well good that you didn't. Rollins needs to find his own girl and stop trying to take mine. Addie could have told him that wasn't what Seth was doing but what would be the point? Matt seemed to really believe what he said. But he was not her Matt anymore she felt. But she couldn't just through away everything with Matt. She headed back to bed as Matt went for a shower. She heard the water start and welcomed the sense of normalcy. The ride to smack down was rather uneventful and relaxing. They listened to music as rain hit the windshield. Matt held her hand as he drove. This was the Matt she knew and loved. But she felt that Matt getting farther away from her.

Even the little things he did seemed different. But she couldn't think about that now. She would deal with the hand life had dealt her. Matt was so good to her and always had been. He had been by her side through it all. Now she needed to be by his side. Besides all he really wanted from her was her love. Which she had no problem giving him, because she did love him wholeheartedly.

But there was what else he asked of her. This encouraging her to cheat for him. But was it also wrong to have her near Kane? She was not trying to think she was special. And if she was in the WWE she didn't need to be delicate. But she did not face men in the ring. She didn't feel for her it was appropriate. And that had been the case Triple H and Stephanie had been making. But Matt just didn't seem to see that.

When Matt came into announce he was doing a promo she was surprised. He then told her he was wrestling Roman Reigns. That would be an interesting match. But Addie had respect for Roman. Though they only talked once she rather liked him. In her opinion Matt should just go out and do his best in the match. He didn't need to cut a promo on Roman. But of course she couldn't tell him that. Matt hated being told what to do.

She followed him into the ring as he began. She did her best not to concentrate on what he said. After all it looked like she agreed with him. Though she was standing by his side she did not believe him. Forget believe she knew it wasn't true. She heard Romans music hit as he came to the ring. He exchanged insults with Matt before turning to her. "Addie you had better get out of the ring. She obliged rushing out of it as the two men traded blows.

The match raged for quite a while. As Roman got the upper hand it looked over. Matt began yelling at Addie to do something. But she didn't know what to do. And before she could react Roman got the superman punch. He got Matt for the three count. Knowing she didn't have to fear Roman Addie hopped into the ring. Matt was obviously in pain and she knelt down beside him. He wordlessly stood and motioned her toward the back.

He continued to be quit as they headed backstage. As the entered the locker room Matt spun around smacking her in the face. At first Addie couldn't believe it was happening. The pain stung but her heart hurt worse. Tears spilled from her eyes burning her cheek. "Find you're on damn hotel and ride Matt said. He walked out of the room leaving her alone. Yet again she had no ride.

She packed her stuff as she sniffed and cried. She put on a coat before heading out the door. As she went outside the arena she could see it raining. She was too embarrassed to ask someone for a ride. And she didn't really know anyone she could ask. She pulled her hood over her head and headed to the sidewalk. She reached into her pocket but remembered her phone was in Matt's bag. Great she couldn't call a cab.

"Hey Addie she heard behind her. She turned to see Dean Renee Seth and Roman standing in front of her. "Do you need a ride or something? Renee asked. Addie needed one but she was too embarrassed to say so. They all knew she was with Matt. She felt embarrassed for people to know her boyfriend had left her again. "No its fine I'm just waiting on Matt. He should be around her somewhere.

The four of them had a funny look on their face. "We saw Matt leave a little bit ago Seth said quietly. He looked mad. Addie felt embarrassed as they knew she was lying. She felt they would never trust her. They would also tell everyone else the same. "Addie Seth began its okay if you need a ride. I would be happy to give you a lift. Besides the rain is picking up. "You don't have to Addie said as she suppressed tears.

It's too much trouble I will be fine. I'm sure Matt will be back soon. He just um went to get gas. He will be back so don't worry about it. It hurt her feelings that she felt too bad to except the ride. But she knew Matt would be angry. Seth quietly told the others to go ahead and he would take care of it. "Addie Matts not coming is he?

I saw he was mad. Last time he was upset he left you without a ride. I think he did this time too. And have you called a cab? Because if not you probably want get one this time of night. "I don't have a phone Addie sniffed. I left it in Matts bag. But please just go ahead im wet now and don't want to ruin your car. "Addie Seth said sitting down beside her. Your going to get sick if you stay out here in the rain.

I'm going to get sick too. I am not leaving you out here. Your either going to have to except my ride or we will both sit out here. Addie frowned really not wanting Seth to get sick in the rain. She finally stood quietly accepting his ride. He led her to his car and held the door open for her. She gave a polite thank you before getting in. This was the second time this had happened to her. And she was embarrassed and that was putting it mildly.

It turned out they were staying at the same hotel. Addie didn't know what mood Matt would be in. But they were supposed to stay together. She hoped he was over it because she didn't have another room. And she didn't have anyone to stay with. There might not even be room in the hotel for her. She hoped that wasn't the case. Seth's room happened to be near her and Matts. They walked together down the hallway. She hoped Matt didn't find a way to falsely accuse them of anything else. That was the last thing she needed.

Seth's room was first so he headed into his room, as Addie continued on her way. She breathed deeply as she came to the door. She didn't want Matt to start up again. She hoped he was over it. Because she certainly was. She thought about knocking but thought against it.


	7. Chapter 7

Addie walked into the room and stopped abruptly. Matt was in bed with a blonde woman. Both of them looked up in surprise. Matt had an absolute look of shock on his face. He jumped up and headed toward her. Addie could feel the tears in her eyes. She wanted to be mad but she was too upset for that. She didn't care about how embarrassing her crying was. She just wanted to be away from it all, from this moment.

She ran as fast as she could from the room. She needed to go somewhere and fast. She couldn't just go running around the hotel. She had no friends, there was only one person she knew. She ran to Seth's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and she flew into his arms. She had never done something like this before. She didn't know why he would even care. But right now she needed someone to comfort her.

Seth wrapped his arms around her. "Addie what's wrong? She struggled to talk but was just to upset. Not knowing what else to do Seth pulled her with him gently into his room. He neared her to sit on the edge of his bed. He hugged and comforted her until she stopped crying. Her head hurt but worse her heart hurt way worse.

She finally looked up at Seth. His shirt was wet from all her tears. "It was Matt he he cheated on me she stuttered to say. "Oh man I'm so sorry Seth said apologetically. How did you find out? Or are you okay talking about it? "I'm okay Addie said weekly. I just walked in the room and he was in bed with another woman.

I'm sorry I should not have come in here like this. It's just I got so upset I didn't know what to do. I don't have any friends and had nowhere to go. "Addie its okay you don't have to apologize I'm glad you came here. Though I'm sorry for the circumstances. But he doesn't deserve you and he's just proven that. Actually he has proven that many times before. Addie nodded though she wasn't ready to believe it.

Do you need to stay here tonight? Addie looked up not sure it would be appropriate. Seth smiled il sleep on the pullout couch. You can have the bed. Addie protested no I can't take your bed.

"its alright Seth said smiling. I don't mind and you need a nice place to sleep. "But just let me sleep on the couch. I don't need your bed. "Too late Seth said heading toward the couch. "Addie sighed and thanked him. She got into bed and shut her eyes. She knew it could be seen as scandalous.

Her sleeping in the room with Seth. But of course it was innocent. And right now she didn't care what Matt thought. He had cheated on her, and not only thought but she was sure he didn't know the woman. But as jealous as he acted and he did this. She couldn't see this man as her Matt. It was like he was a complete different person. Did WWE what they both loved do this? Did it make him this way?

And here was Seth a man she barely knew doing all this for her. He said Matt didn't deserve her. But she had always felt she didn't deserve Matt. No doubt their relationship was not guaranteed and never was. He didn't need her for anything. She was of no real use to him. But did she need him? And did that even need to be a question? Should couples need each other? Addie didn't feel couples needed each other.

They got together because they loved each other. That was how it was supposed to be. Or at least how Addie thought it was supposed to be. But could she survive without a boyfriend? Once it hadn't seemed all that important to her. But on the road and in the business maybe you needed these things. If you didn't have anyone to share your life with what was the point? Granted some women didn't need a man.

But Addie was not one of these women. She feared she was more fragile than she had ever thought. She doubted she needed physical protection. But then again these days what did she really know? She did feel she needed emotional protection. Well was that even a thing? Even the supposed poster boy John Cena had Nikki Bella. Could Addie exist if she didn't have Matt? Okay so maybe that was a little extreme.

But could she exist in the WWE without Matt? Or seeing him every day if they were not together? Actually they probably were not together. But Addie couldn't make herself say goodbye to Matt. He was her true love no matter what. Did he deserve for her to break up with him? Yes he certainly did but Addie could not do it. She loved him too much for that. But she knew maybe she should.

She couldn't see herself as this great person who deserved special treatment. She couldn't say she didn't deserve this. But if she turned it around Matt would not deserve it if she cheated on him. And no other women would deserve that. No matter what they did that's just how Addie felt. But she hadn't cheated anyway he had. And she had been told he didn't deserve her by Seth.

He and Dean and Roman all seemed to think she shouldn't be with him. But she couldn't see her future without him. And who were they to tell her that anyway? They were all in relationships. Roman was married with a child. Dean was with Renee and she was sure Seth was dating. Which was nice but where did that leave her? Still though she liked them all a great deal. She missed how she used to feel with Matt.

She envied them a lot. How nice would it be to be married with a child? Knowing your husband would take care of everything. Not that Addie was in a hurry to get married. It was not something she was looking for in the next few years. After all it would be hard to hold together a marriage if you had a spouse at home. But Roman and his wife made it work. And Renee must love dating Ambrose.

She shouldn't have to worry about anyone messing with her. And besides that they were a cute couple. And any girl would be lucky to be with Seth. They were all gorgeous men of course. But Addie longed to feel safe. She knew anyone with them would feel very safe. She didn't feel that way with Matt. Of course he could protect her physically. But what about emotionally? She refused to think of it any longer.

Apparently she had fallen asleep. It was morning as she finally awoke. Her head still hurt like she had a hangover. She knew that wasn't the case so it must be from her crying. She climbed from bed remembering everything. She still had on her clothes from the night before. She looked to the couch but Seth was gone.

Just then Seth walked into the room followed by Roman and Dean. Addie was embarrassed wondering what they might be thinking. However she figured Seth would have told them everything. So she didn't need to worry. "Hey Addie Seth greeted. You were still asleep when I left earlier. Me and the boys went for an early morning workout. After the night you had I didn't want to wake you. Addie smiled in response what was becoming of her life? She really had no idea.

Kane rocked back and forth as he thought. He had already arrived at the arena for the night. He couldn't get the thoughts of Addie out of his head. Her dark hair and green eyes were all he could think about. What was it about her? He hadn't took notice of her until she hit him with that chair. To him that was a sign. She wanted him to take notice. She was probably bored with Matt. She needed a real man.

Well Kane was not sure he was a man. Maybe she needed a monster in her life. Kane knew he hadn't had the best track with love. He had at this point sworn off blondes forever. Why couldn't he keep a blonde? Terri Runnels had just liked his mask. Of course what woman wouldn't? She had played with his emotions. And in his opinion he was much better for her than Goldust. Compared to him Kane was not weird at all.

Then there was Tori. She had played with his emotions even more. But women seemed to like doing those things. Her betraying him for X Pac. Kane snorted he was absolutely better than that loser. But anyway he had made Tori pay for what she had done. So he guessed he probably should forgive her. Then there was Kelly. She had acted like she was interested. Saying love was a wonderful thing.

What way was he supposed to take that? In fact he was sure she really meant it. She just got a little nervous that was it. Then there was Katie who left him to young. Wow he had something good going with her. But she had left him long ago. Of course her death kind of made him who he was. But he would never forget her.

Yes he had all those beautiful women and lost them. But there were two more that hurt his heart as well. Neither of these women blondes. Beautiful Lita whom he had chosen to carry his child. What a wonderful boy the baby would have been. And Lita was the only woman he had married. Arguably he had forced her but it was love.

She had grown to love him. And then just like that Edge swooped in and took her from him. He had yet to forgive Lita for that. But she was still as attractive as ever. The pain of a divorce had not affected her one bit. Then there was his last girlfriend Aj Lee. Were they a couple? He certainly thought so and she seemed to think so. She made him feel things he never thought possible. But he had lost her to Punk.

Why couldn't he keep a women? He had some of the most attractive women in the WWE. But he was alone. Maybe Addie could change that. No doubt she dug the mask. And really Matt had to make her bored. He was so below her and didn't deserve her. Thankfully he was getting in the ring with him.

He would ivisirate him no doubt about it. Then he could claim Addie as his own. She would look great on his arm. She deserved the best and that was him. When he came to the ring she would be by his side. And once the match was over she would be in the ring celebrating with him. She would be his bride one day. And they would have children. His legacy continued. Yes he would make her very happy.

He would not let Matt or any man take her from him. Because the moment he laid eyes on her she was his. And only his he would not share her. He chuckled as he rocked back and forth. His life was changing for the best. Addie would be one lucky lady. His lucky lady his his his his. He laughed aloud in joy.

Addie had been ignoring calls from Matt all day. She hadn't had to go to the arena last night. It was a house show and she wasn't needed. She hadn't known if Matt was going to go or not. But she didn't care either way. At least that's what she told herself. She had went out to dinner with Seth and his friends. She had really enjoyed herself being with other people. It was a change for her and she liked it.

She had listened in fascination as the guys told stories of their pree-WWE days. And stories on how they first became the shield. And then Renee had shared some stories of her own. Addie was happy to hear stories about other people. She couldn't really share stories with Matt. They already knew everything about each other.

And their careers had always been intertwined. She had nothing to tell him he didn't already know. She had no friends to tell anything too. This was a nice and welcome change. None of them had mentioned anything about Matt. Addie was grateful for that. She was really enjoying hearing about Seth's ring of honor days. When it was time to leave Seth offered to take her to the arena. They enjoyed a talk before arriving


	8. Chapter 8

"Addie Matt said approaching her. Addie tensed at hearing his voice. She was walking beside Seth and didn't want to start anything. But he barely seemed to acknowledge Seth as he looked at Addie. Addie can we please talk? He asked. Addie felt he didn't deserve that. But she couldn't bring herself to do that.

She turned to Seth "Seth he deserves to have me hear him out. Seth didn't look like he agreed but nodded. "Il give you guys some time. She watched him walk away before turning to Matt. He looked like a wounded animal. And she felt so bad even though she knew she shouldn't. "Okay Matt say what you want to say. "Addie I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you.

"Of course you say you didn't Matt. But you keep saying that and keep doing things. You say now you didn't mean for it to happen. But that's not how it looked. Maybe you didn't want to hurt me but that's what you did. It didn't matter when you were in bed with that woman. "Addie that was nothing. That woman meant nothing to me. I can't even remember her name.

Addie I love you your my girl, my only one my everything. Addie I need you and I can't do this without you. Addie please give me another chance one more chance. If you loved me you would do this for me. "Matt I love you very much. But this is enough we are done! I want be treated this way. "Addie please do not make me do something we will both regret. His voice got dark then and Addie gasped.

"Matt are you threating me? This is why we are not being together. Matt you have changed. This career has changed you. I cannot be with you anymore. I do not deserve this and I will not take it. Addie walked away from him head held high. Nothing she had said felt wrong. She could be friends with Matt again one day. But only if he changed for the better. And right now he was not doing that. So she didn't feel bad at all.

Addie was going to do things her way. Her ankle had heeled up. She was just waiting for the call to be in the ring. She was going to go out there when her time came. And she was going to give the performance of a lifetime every single night. She would show the fans and the locker room what she was made of. She was going to make friends as well. She would become a respected member of the roster. She walked to catering with a new found confidence. She smiled and gave polite hellos to everyone. She would wait till after their matches to tell Seth and the others everything. Yes she was a new woman. And she wanted to show them all how she could really be.

It hit her she had never really been in the divas locker room. She had changed in Matts private one. She felt a little nervous but walked In. She deserved to be there and soon she would show them. The bellas Nattie, Alicia Paige and Emma were all there. They looked up but looked surprised at her entering. Natalya spoke first. "Hey you must be Addie. I have heard about you on the independent circuit. I even googled a match you were in once.

I have seen you around here before. I thought that was you. Addie grinned "well that means a lot coming from you. Iv watched some of your matches too. I'm actually quite a big fan of total divas too. Anything the other girls may have thought before was changed after she said that. The girls all smiled and relaxed. They began swapping stories of life on the road, wrestling matches, and Total Divas.

As Addie left to meet the guys she was feeling even better. She didn't know if they were friends quiet yet but she was off to a fantastic start. She waited until they had showered and changed to tell them. When they invited her to dinner tomorrow after the show she accepted. She then decided to hold off on giving them the news. But that turned out to not be the only news she would have to tell them.

She was called to the office of Stephanie McMahon. She wondered if someone had heard her argue with Matt. She hoped it wouldn't get her into trouble. Besides she was in a good mood and didn't want to ruin that. She approached the office and swallowed nervously. She felt the knock on the door was like a difference between life and death. And maybe it was. She took another gulp and knocked. "Come in Stephanie said.

Addie entered and was surprised to see Stephanie in a relatively good mood. So apparently she hadn't done anything wrong. That was a plus at least. "Addie you're going to be happy to know I have some news for you. "So I assume its good news Addie joked. "Very good news she said with a smile. As you are aware the doctor has cleared you to compete. We were not sure when exactly to bring you into the actual divas division.

But I spoke with my father and Hunter and it turned to the subject of you. We have decided it's time for you to begin. We want you to have your first match next Monday on raw. Addie could have squealed but tried to keep herself contained. "Oh wow that's great news? Thank you Stephanie and say thanks for me to Hunter and Vince. If I don't get to tell them first. Yes now Addie really did have something to tell them

She checked into the hotel happily. She fell right to sleep that night. The next morning she ran into Nikki and Brie. "Hey Addie they greeted her. What are you up too? The everyday conversation ended with Addie joining them for breakfast. Nattie Paige and Alicia also joined them. It felt good for Addie to have some bonding moments with the divas. She looked around at them and felt a ping of jealousy.

They were all beautiful women. Nattie looked wonderful in her beautiful pink dress. Brie and Nikki both wore tank tops. And they looked wonderful in them. Paige and Alicia wore crop tops and they looked very sexy. But where did that leave Addie? She was behind all these divas. Her wrestling career was only just beginning in WWE.

But there was the fact they all had someone and she didn't. She was not used to being alone. She had always had Matt with her. He had seemed like the perfect boyfriend. At least perfect to her. Now she was alone without a boyfriend. It was not that she felt ashamed not to have a boyfriend. She knew no woman should feel pressure to have one. That relationship would not be based on love.

But she had loved Matt. He was her true love. Could she find someone to ever replace him? No she didn't think she could ever get over her first love. Could she find someone she loved as much as him? She didn't think that was likely.

Matt had been her everything. And just as importantly he was good. He was good toShe her and supported her. She had never doubted he loved her. She felt lucky and even blessed to have him in her life. She had never imagined a future without him. In fact she could say he had been her future. She had pictured them ruling the WWE together. Them marrying each other. Her eventually retiring and starting a family.

It had seemed so simple and matter of fact then. Matt had even spoken of it. But things change though she never wanted change. The other divas laughed at something Nikki had said. Addie quickly masked her feelings to smile. These were her new friends. She had a new life. Her WWE career was about to officially start. She wouldn't let Matt tear her down. Right now she was with her friends. And she would have fun.

Later that night Addie met up with Renee. The guys had a media appearance to do. Addie not being an active member of the roster didn't. She found hanging with Renee to be relaxing. She was different from the other women who worked there. They began to talk about Dean. "Renee what was it that made you like Dean so much? I mean I think he is very nice just like Seth and Roman. But before I knew them I didn't know that.

Renee grinned "yeah they seemed pretty scary in their shield days. But once you got to know them you realize their good guys. Everyone always said Dean was a lunatic. She chuckled he is but hes my lunatic. He is a very sweet man. He had a tough childhood. Some say he is a little rough around the edges. But he still manages to be a good person. He loves the fans and especially the kids. We became friends and I saw all this.

I felt something for him and thankfully he does for me. We live together and were very happy. "If you don't mind me asking why do you not post a lot of stuff with him? "Well we are private about our relationship. We respect it and we respect each other. Its special to us and we treat it that way. And Dean is respectful to me he treats me very well. "Yeah Addie said softly I used to feel that way with Matt.

"Well Addie Matt shouldn't have treated you the way he did. "Your right he shouldn't have I agree. But he was not like that when we started dating. It's as if he became a different person. Like the success changed him somehow. I seriously now have to ask what the point is. What's the point in finding success if you become a bad person? "That's one thing about Dean. I didn't know him before he became a wrestler.

But he has never let it change him. He doesn't put on a tough act he Is tough. But at the same time he has a soft sensitive side. I get to see it a lot when were alone especially. But he has always stayed true to who he was. Maybe he is cocky sometimes, but he means nothing bad by it. He just believes in himself, and wants to give the fans a good show. It's his dream and what he wants to do.

"He is a great guy Addie agreed. You know I would once describe matt what way. I know he did me wrong. I can't say I'm too good for someone, but I know he had no right to treat me how he did. I cannot say I deserve the best of everything, but I didn't deserve that. No girl does and I should be happy. "But you're not? Renee asked after a moment of silence.

"No I mean I don't know how I can do this. I put everything into my relationship with Matt. I didn't talk to the other divas because of Matt. I wouldn't talk to the men because of Matt. And he goes and kisses another woman. Someone he doesn't even know. He tried to tell me it meant nothing. But if that was so why did he do it? But that's not all. After all that I still love him. I can never forget what we had.

It was really special, and really dear to my heart. I don't know if I can ever have it with anyone else. They say you find someone eventually. Theres someone out there for everyone. But if that someone isn't Matt I don't know who is. Renee sighed "honey I can tell you that you deserve only the best. Your going to find someone really special. I don't know when but I know you will. And who knows they might be closer than you think. "Thanks Renee Addie said gratefully. She turned to see the guys approaching them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Addie Matt said approaching her. Addie tensed at hearing his voice. She was walking beside Seth and didn't want to start anything. But he barely seemed to acknowledge Seth as he looked at Addie. Addie can we please talk? He asked. Addie felt he didn't deserve that. But she couldn't bring herself to do that.

She turned to Seth "Seth he deserves to have me hear him out. Seth didn't look like he agreed but nodded. "Il give you guys some time. She watched him walk away before turning to Matt. He looked like a wounded animal. And she felt so bad even though she knew she shouldn't. "Okay Matt say what you want to say. "Addie I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you.

"Of course you say you didn't Matt. But you keep saying that and keep doing things. You say now you didn't mean for it to happen. But that's not how it looked. Maybe you didn't want to hurt me but that's what you did. It didn't matter when you were in bed with that woman. "Addie that was nothing. That woman meant nothing to me. I can't even remember her name.

Addie I love you your my girl, my only one my everything. Addie I need you and I can't do this without you. Addie please give me another chance one more chance. If you loved me you would do this for me. "Matt I love you very much. But this is enough we are done! I want be treated this way. "Addie please do not make me do something we will both regret. His voice got dark then and Addie gasped.

"Matt are you threating me? This is why we are not being together. Matt you have changed. This career has changed you. I cannot be with you anymore. I do not deserve this and I will not take it. Addie walked away from him head held high. Nothing she had said felt wrong. She could be friends with Matt again one day. But only if he changed for the better. And right now he was not doing that. So she didn't feel bad at all.

Addie was going to do things her way. Her ankle had heeled up. She was just waiting for the call to be in the ring. She was going to go out there when her time came. And she was going to give the performance of a lifetime every single night. She would show the fans and the locker room what she was made of. She was going to make friends as well. She would become a respected member of the roster. She walked to catering with a new found confidence. She smiled and gave polite hellos to everyone. She would wait till after their matches to tell Seth and the others everything. Yes she was a new woman. And she wanted to show them all how she could really be.

It hit her she had never really been in the divas locker room. She had changed in Matts private one. She felt a little nervous but walked In. She deserved to be there and soon she would show them. The bellas Nattie, Alicia Paige and Emma were all there. They looked up but looked surprised at her entering. Natalya spoke first. "Hey you must be Addie. I have heard about you on the independent circuit. I even googled a match you were in once.

I have seen you around here before. I thought that was you. Addie grinned "well that means a lot coming from you. Iv watched some of your matches too. I'm actually quite a big fan of total divas too. Anything the other girls may have thought before was changed after she said that. The girls all smiled and relaxed. They began swapping stories of life on the road, wrestling matches, and Total Divas.

As Addie left to meet the guys she was feeling even better. She didn't know if they were friends quiet yet but she was off to a fantastic start. She waited until they had showered and changed to tell them. When they invited her to dinner tomorrow after the show she accepted. She then decided to hold off on giving them the news. But that turned out to not be the only news she would have to tell them.

She was called to the office of Stephanie McMahon. She wondered if someone had heard her argue with Matt. She hoped it wouldn't get her into trouble. Besides she was in a good mood and didn't want to ruin that. She approached the office and swallowed nervously. She felt the knock on the door was like a difference between life and death. And maybe it was. She took another gulp and knocked. "Come in Stephanie said.

Addie entered and was surprised to see Stephanie in a relatively good mood. So apparently she hadn't done anything wrong. That was a plus at least. "Addie you're going to be happy to know I have some news for you. "So I assume its good news Addie joked. "Very good news she said with a smile. As you are aware the doctor has cleared you to compete. We were not sure when exactly to bring you into the actual divas division.

But I spoke with my father and Hunter and it turned to the subject of you. We have decided it's time for you to begin. We want you to have your first match next Monday on raw. Addie could have squealed but tried to keep herself contained. "Oh wow that's great news? Thank you Stephanie and say thanks for me to Hunter and Vince. If I don't get to tell them first. Yes now Addie really did have something to tell them

She checked into the hotel happily. She fell right to sleep that night. The next morning she ran into Nikki and Brie. "Hey Addie they greeted her. What are you up too? The everyday conversation ended with Addie joining them for breakfast. Nattie Paige and Alicia also joined them. It felt good for Addie to have some bonding moments with the divas. She looked around at them and felt a ping of jealousy.

They were all beautiful women. Nattie looked wonderful in her beautiful pink dress. Brie and Nikki both wore tank tops. And they looked wonderful in them. Paige and Alicia wore crop tops and they looked very sexy. But where did that leave Addie? She was behind all these divas. Her wrestling career was only just beginning in WWE.

But there was the fact they all had someone and she didn't. She was not used to being alone. She had always had Matt with her. He had seemed like the perfect boyfriend. At least perfect to her. Now she was alone without a boyfriend. It was not that she felt ashamed not to have a boyfriend. She knew no woman should feel pressure to have one. That relationship would not be based on love.

But she had loved Matt. He was her true love. Could she find someone to ever replace him? No she didn't think she could ever get over her first love. Could she find someone she loved as much as him? She didn't think that was likely.

Matt had been her everything. And just as importantly he was good. He was good toShe her and supported her. She had never doubted he loved her. She felt lucky and even blessed to have him in her life. She had never imagined a future without him. In fact she could say he had been her future. She had pictured them ruling the WWE together. Them marrying each other. Her eventually retiring and starting a family.

It had seemed so simple and matter of fact then. Matt had even spoken of it. But things change though she never wanted change. The other divas laughed at something Nikki had said. Addie quickly masked her feelings to smile. These were her new friends. She had a new life. Her WWE career was about to officially start. She wouldn't let Matt tear her down. Right now she was with her friends. And she would have fun.

Later that night Addie met up with Renee. The guys had a media appearance to do. Addie not being an active member of the roster didn't. She found hanging with Renee to be relaxing. She was different from the other women who worked there. They began to talk about Dean. "Renee what was it that made you like Dean so much? I mean I think he is very nice just like Seth and Roman. But before I knew them I didn't know that.

Renee grinned "yeah they seemed pretty scary in their shield days. But once you got to know them you realize their good guys. Everyone always said Dean was a lunatic. She chuckled he is but hes my lunatic. He is a very sweet man. He had a tough childhood. Some say he is a little rough around the edges. But he still manages to be a good person. He loves the fans and especially the kids. We became friends and I saw all this.

I felt something for him and thankfully he does for me. We live together and were very happy. "If you don't mind me asking why do you not post a lot of stuff with him? "Well we are private about our relationship. We respect it and we respect each other. Its special to us and we treat it that way. And Dean is respectful to me he treats me very well. "Yeah Addie said softly I used to feel that way with Matt.

"Well Addie Matt shouldn't have treated you the way he did. "Your right he shouldn't have I agree. But he was not like that when we started dating. It's as if he became a different person. Like the success changed him somehow. I seriously now have to ask what the point is. What's the point in finding success if you become a bad person? "That's one thing about Dean. I didn't know him before he became a wrestler.

But he has never let it change him. He doesn't put on a tough act he Is tough. But at the same time he has a soft sensitive side. I get to see it a lot when were alone especially. But he has always stayed true to who he was. Maybe he is cocky sometimes, but he means nothing bad by it. He just believes in himself, and wants to give the fans a good show. It's his dream and what he wants to do.

"He is a great guy Addie agreed. You know I would once describe matt what way. I know he did me wrong. I can't say I'm too good for someone, but I know he had no right to treat me how he did. I cannot say I deserve the best of everything, but I didn't deserve that. No girl does and I should be happy. "But you're not? Renee asked after a moment of silence.

"No I mean I don't know how I can do this. I put everything into my relationship with Matt. I didn't talk to the other divas because of Matt. I wouldn't talk to the men because of Matt. And he goes and kisses another woman. Someone he doesn't even know. He tried to tell me it meant nothing. But if that was so why did he do it? But that's not all. After all that I still love him. I can never forget what we had.

It was really special, and really dear to my heart. I don't know if I can ever have it with anyone else. They say you find someone eventually. Theres someone out there for everyone. But if that someone isn't Matt I don't know who is. Renee sighed "honey I can tell you that you deserve only the best. Your going to find someone really special. I don't know when but I know you will. And who knows they might be closer than you think. "Thanks Renee Addie said gratefully. She turned to see the guys approaching them.


	10. Chapter 10

Her quick shower turned into a long shower. The hot water felt great on her skin. It relaxed her tired body. Though she hadn't wrestled her emotional turmoil more than made up for it. She willed herself to step out even though she didn't really want to. She looked around realizing how creepy it suddenly was.

She was so used to having other divas there. She knew she was being paranoid. But after the night she had she didn't blame herself. In her opinion that could be excused. She took her hair out of its towel and began to brush it. She looked in the mirror and her eyes widened. She let out a yelp and turned around.

Kane was now standing face to face with her. "What are you doing here? She demanded. This is the women's locker room you can't be in here. Though fearfully she knew the big red monster could be anywhere he wanted. She felt like breaking down in tears but held them back. She had read somewhere acting calm helped in situations such as this. Though she didn't know if that worked on demons like Kane.

Kane chuckled "I can be anywhere I want to be. And right now what I want is to be with you. He walked towards her and she backed up slowly. You didn't tell me what you thought of the match. I did my best to make it good since you were watching. Addie swallowed nervously "it was good I liked it. You did a good job as always. "Yeah he agreed until Matt pushed you into me. But maybe he knew the truth.

Addie could not comprehend what he was talking about. "You didn't feel anything? I know I did. And I want let them pass me by this time. "Kane I don't know what you're talking about. I came to watch the match because… "Addie are you trying to tell me you were playing with my emotions? A lot of people have hurt me Addie. Men and women family. You're a new diva but I am sure you're aware of some of my history.

His tone of voice had become angrier and Addie could tell. I really hope you're not one of those people. Were you just leading me on? "Kane I came out to see the match because Matt asked me too. "Him! So you're still doing things he wants you to do? He doesn't deserve you and you know it. But that's not all. Is there someone else? Someone else you have your eye on? Addie didn't know what the right response was. Should she say there was? But would she risk placing them in danger? "Kane there isn't anyone. "Don't lie to me Addie I have seen you. I have seen you with them. You haven't gotten over Matt have you? And you're hanging out with trash. Roman Dean and Seth. That's an awful mistake to make.

Kane grabbed a lock of Addie's hair and to twirl it. You're not going to give me a chance? I know why, your mind is on to many others. Matt and even Seth. I assure you I am more than capable of getting rid of the competition. Those little punks don't deserve you. "Addie caught the meaning loud and clear. I could take you now in that towel of yours. But that want do. Next time I see you this way its because you came to me.

Kane left the room leaving Addie alone. She chose that moment to break down in tears. She felt she could have a panic attack. She cried loudly and she jumped at the knocking at the door. "Addie are you okay? Addie relaxed just slightly at hearing Seth's voice. "Addie can you open the door and come out? She relaxed herself and went to the door. What was becoming of her life? And what if anything did that mean?

Matt sat backstage in his locker room going over the events. He had planned to have Addie there. Now of course he had lost her trust again. He was sure he could gain it back with time. And even if he didn't he loved messing with her. But there was something he hadn't expected. Kane's reaction to her. He had been watching WWE since he was a child. He knew well Kane was a few screws short. And his ideas of romance was weird.

But he knew Kane was interested in Addie. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage. Then there was Seth Rollins championship. Matt was tired of settling for little titles. He wanted the one Seth had. And his little association with Addie made it all the more sweet. Who did she think she was anyway? He would love to see her face. And to see it there furthermore when she hooked up with Kane

Addie was still shaken up. She had dressed and left for the hotel. She would be flying to the next city in the morning. Seth had waited for her and she had again ended up crying in his arms. Dean and Roman had also found out what happened. Addie had decided it would be cheaper to possibly room with the other divas in the future. And she felt safer that way. Dean had begun rooming with Renee, and Seth and Roman friendship renewed were rooming together.

They invited Addie into their room for a little while. She took a shower and put on fresh clothes before arriving. Roman was video chatting In the other room with his wife and daughter. Renee and Dean had been there. But had since went back to their own room. Addie didn't let her mind wonder to what they were possibly doing. But she felt strange alone with Seth. She wondered about his girlfriend but didn't say anything.

"Hey Addie Seth said suddenly. I don't want to tell you what to do. But I would feel better if you maybe told Hunter and Steph what happened. I know Kane can be a little uncontrollable. But if anyone can possibly do it im sure they can. Addie grinned weakly "thanks Seth but I don't want them bothered by anything else having to do with me. Seth frowned " I doubt they will mind if it's about your safety. Besides your about to be an active competitor in the ring.

"Yeah I know and I don't want to ruin that. I can handle this I promise. "Addie let us help you. I will go with you if you talk to them. "Seth you barely know me how can I involve you in this? "Addie I consider us friends, and I don't want anything to happen. I know Kane well enough to know hes not a good guy. I cant let something happen to you. I may be a sell-out but I would never allow a woman to be in danger.

Addie blushed at his concern. "Thank you so much for caring Seth. I have my first match tomorrow and I just want to prepare. I will tell them after the match if it makes you feel better. Seth grinned "it does make me feel better. Addie didn't want to tell him but she was nervous. Not so much about the match but what might happen. Both Kane and Matt were still around as well. She didn't like the sound of any of that. But she didn't really fear Matt so to speak. She greatly feared Kane however. But she also feared Seth. Not that she was afraid of him. But of her feelings for him. Did she have feelings for him? Sadly she felt she did. But he had a girlfriend. And that girlfriend was going to be visiting him soon.

Addie decided she would have to know more about Seth and Zahra. She would use google, twitter, Instagram and ask around as silently as she could. But for now she had to get rest. Her first match would be tomorrow. It may be against Eva Marie but she had worked hard as well. Addie would need to be at her best.

Addie was a bundle of nerves. Her music hit and she went to the ramp. The fans were cheering and that made her really happy. She gave the fans high fives on her way to the ring. Eva had a sour look on her face with hands on her hips. She looked like Addie wouldn't be a match for her. Well Addie would prove her wrong.

Eva immediately tried to get her for a roll up but she kicked out. Eva then grabbed Addie into a headlock. Addie backed her into the corner. This forced Eva to release her. Addie suplexed her and jumped on the top rope. With that Eva was done and Addie got her for the count. The ref raised her hand and she celebrated. But it was short lived. She heard a bang and everything went red.

She knew that it was Kane's music. Addie was terrified, what could he be doing down here? Eva had rolled out of the ring. She probably made the smarter move. But then Addie believed Kane was probably there for her. Addie looked around the ring but didn't see Kane anywhere. She was scared and didn't know what to do. Where could she go and what could she do? She couldn't run back toward Kane.

But she didn't want him to grab her form under the ring. Oh god what should she do? She backed up into the ropes holding on to them tightly. She wished she would have run when she had the chance.

Anything was better than standing here waiting. But she was frozen and didn't know what to do. She turned around and saw Kane. He was standing right in front of her now. She wanted to run and make a dash for the other ropes. But her body did the exact opposite. She went down on her butt. It happened before she even knew it. As Kane entered the ring she scooted back. She turned and attempted to get out of the ring.

But Kane grabbed her pulling her back in. It seemed he was playing a sick game with her. "Leave me alone she screamed. He looked angry and ominously came toward her. Before he could make it he was attacked from behind. "Seth! Addie screamed in surprise. He helped her to her feet and urged her to the ropes. "Get out Addie get out. Addie had only a second to contemplate and she did just that. As she turned she saw Kane attack Seth.

She scooted into the barricade helpless. She didn't want to see him destroy Seth. Thankfully Seth drop kicked him with enough force he exited the ring. Seth exited next and came toward Addie. He helped her to her feet and they went up the ramp. Kane had hopped back into the ring and was laughing. Something about that was so ominous. Seth stood in front of her in an attempt to shield her.

But she could still see and perhaps even feel Kane still looking at her. Seth ushered her backstage. She was so very thankful to him. "Seth thank you so much. I could tell you I wish you hadn't got involved. But I would be lying. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up. She hugged him before thinking. He hugged her back. "It's okay I'm glad I did. I didn't see anyone else running to help. He grinned at her. She grinned back despite the circumstances. Seth was a good friend at the very least.

Matt was deep in thought at he watched the monitor. He hadn't had a match in a long time it seemed like. He had hoped to see Addie lose her match. To his disappointment she won. But he hadn't expected Kane to make an appearance. Or Seth to be honest. He hadn't wanted to see what Kane would do. Would he attack her? Kidnap her? Taunt her? Unfortunately Seth had interrupted before he saw. Something told Matt it was far from over. Edge had once been called the ultimate opportunist. Matt looked to become the next one.


	11. Chapter 11

Addie couldn't believe she had agreed to get back with Matt but she had. She loved him he needed him and coincidently he had a match tonight against Seth tonight. Matt had called her drunk and begged for her to get back with him. And he apologized for everything and she forgave him. They wouldn't like it but she couldn't help it. She loved who she loved there was no stopping that. Matt was being really nice to her.

She just hoped it lasted. "Babe will you go get me some water from catering? Matt asked. "Sure thing Addie said happily. IL be right back. She walked down the empty hallway and was grabbed suddenly and pulled behind a door. She yelped in response and came face to mask with Kane. "Addie for the life of me I don't get you. Here I am offering you everything and you go back to him. Are you another Chyna? Another Torrie another Lita? Another Aj even? "No Kane I'm not anyone else I'm sorry.

What do you want? Whatever it is I can… "You can what? What Addie you can nothing. And what do I want? All in due time you will know. But maybe it should be obvious. I don't intend on losing out on love this time. So play your games for now. He chuckled "women just love to play those kinds of games. So play them be with your little boyfriend or whoever you want to. But remember every step you go brings you closer to me. He opened the door letting Addie out. She didn't see anyone and sprinted up the hallway.

She calmed down and slowed herself when she reached other people. She grabbed the bottle from catering and hurried to get back to Matt. She didn't need him in a bad mood. She looked up in time to bump into Seth. "Oh sorry Seth she said nervously. "Its fine he said simply. I heard you got back with Matt. He seemed like it hurt him to even say it. "Yeah I did. Look I know you don't like him and you don't understand it. But I love him very much. And I'm sorry I disappoint you but this is how I feel.

"Addie I'm not disappointed in you. You can do what you want. You're entitled to your opinion. But I just don't like the way he treats you. It's not right to do that to use you as a shield. And I saw him push you that time. I can't forget about that. "I know he made mistakes but he deserved forgiveness. I hope we can be friends. But if we can't I'm sorry. She walked away without saying more as he watched after her. She was nervous as she approached matt's locker room. She opened it nervously as she saw him looking displeased. "How long does it take to get a bottle of water? Thinking quickly Addie sighed "they were out so I had to wait. They ran out of water bottles at catering. That doesn't sound right. "Yeah it made no sense to me either.

"Well they need to do their job better. The mood lightened after that and they watched the show till it was time for Matts match. They walked out to his music and he whispered in her ear. "Remember we are a team. So if I need help, help me. Addie nodded but hoped she didn't have too. Seth's music hit and he entered the ring. Thankfully he didn't look at her as the match began. It was an amazing match but before long Seth got the upper hand. He got on the top rope ready to jump onto Matt. "Addie! Matt yelled.

Addie knew her cue and hopped into the ring and got between Seth and Matt. She was ashamed and told Seth she was sorry as he halted. Matt quickly went around Addie attacking Seth and she got back out of the ring. As Seth mounted a comeback Addie grabbed his leg. Matt attempted to use his finisher but Seth countered covering him for the win. Addie climbed into the ring to check on Matt. She looked up at Seth briefly but returned to Matt. Suddenly Kane appeared on the Pyro. "Addie he said creepily.

Addie! You did a bad thing interfering in this match. Matt isn't going to be happy you disappointed him and failed him again. But don't worry I'm not angry. No I'm really impressed with you actually. Innocent at heart you fight hard for the outcome you want. But remember so do I. Kane disappeared and Addie was left stunned. What had he meant by that? Seth looked at her one last time until he exited the ring.

Addie got Matt to his feet and just as she was walking away she felt a hand on her foot. She screamed as she saw Kane's hand coming up from the ring. She fell to her stomach and tried to pull herself away. As Kane tried to pull her into the whole she knew she was gone if he got her. "Matt she yelled! Matt help me! Matt was against the ring but sat stunned his eyes wide. It hit her he might be too scared. Matt please! She tried kicking him in a desperate attempt to get away. Seth jumped into the ring attacking Kane. He let go of Addie and she scooted toward the ring. "Addie get out Seth yelled. Matt jumped up and pulled her to the floor. "Come on Addie we have to go. "But wait Seth. Help Seth she said desperately.

"No time we have to go. Kane choke slammed Seth and left him lying. Matt continued to pull her away. Minutes later she wanted to check on Seth. She pulled away from Matt and headed to the trainers. When she entered Dean and Roman were there. They turned to look at her as she entered. "Seth I'm so sorry she said as tears sprung to her eyes. I didn't want to leave you. It was Matt he pulled me away. I don't know why he didn't help me I don't understand. But I'm sorry I don't want you to get hurt because of me.

She couldn't speak any longer as she begin to sob. "Addie its okay Seth said through his pain. Don't cry it's not your fault. The door swung open and Matt walked in. Addie what are you doing in here? Dean suddenly pushed Matt back. "Man you don't get out of here right now he spat. You can't even protect your on girlfriend. "What did you say? Matt said coming toward him. Roman stepped in between them pushing Matt back. He turned to Addie "Addie I don't want to make you leave but maybe you should get him out of here.

Addie turned to Seth one last time and apologies before leaving with Matt. When they got back to the locker room Matt spun her around and shut the door. "What the hell is your problem? Why can't you stay away from them? And why did he save you. "Well you didn't Addie said angrily. He slapped her hard nearly knocking her over. He squeezed her arms hard. "Baby you're hurting me she said timidly. She tried not to cry. "Really well if you would do as you're told I wouldn't have too. Why do you do this?

A knock came at the door and Matt let her go. She couldn't take it and when the door opened for the referee to come in Addie said she had to go and quickly exited the room. She went to the public bathroom where thankfully no one was. She already had a red mark appearing on her face and bruises on her arms. She stepped out of the bathroom and ran into Dean. "Addie he began but stopped when he saw her face and arms. She attempted to step away from him but he grabbed her arms under her bruises.

"Dean please I don't want to talk. "Addie what's going on. Has he been doing this to you? "It was an accident she began. "Bullshit Addie this isn't right. His tone scared her and he calmed himself slightly. Addie you have to get away from him. Because if you don't I'm going to kill him. If I thought someone was doing that to Renee I would kill them. You don't deserve that. He let her go gently. Seth really cares about you a lot. If he knows about this I don't know what he will do. But I want tell him or management even though I want too. He walked off leaving her alone.

Later the next week Addie was trying to forget everything. Matt had a match with Dean Ambrose tonight. Which was quiet random all things considered. Addie snuck off to see how Seth was. She found him in his locker room and stood at the door. "Hey Seth how are you? "I'm alright. "Seth I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get involved in any of this. "Addie look he began. I want to tell you something. I don't know if I should but.. Addie! Addie turned and cursed under her breath. How did Matt keep finding her when she talked to other people?

"I have been looking all over for you. Seth why are you always trying to steal her? She's not interested in you so just get over it. She knows what she needs and what's best for her. "Sometimes I'm not sure of that Seth said. And nothing's going on were just talking. That's your girlfriend so you should trust her. "Stop telling me how to treat my girlfriend. As they considered to advance to each other Addie got in between them. "Guys stop there's no point in this. She turned to Matt "please let's just go. "You know what you're right baby Matt said grabbing her hand. Later that night they entered the ring to wait for Dean. The match soon went to the outside. Dean lunged for Matt but he pulled Addie in front of him. Dean was barely able to stop but thankfully didn't hurt her.

"Matt what are you doing Addie yelled. He could have hurt me. "Babe I wouldn't let you get hurt Matt reasoned. He turned to focus on dean once again. As the match came to a conclusion Matt yelled to Addie again for help. But she couldn't wouldn't do it not this time. Dean won and Matt headed backstage pulling Addie. As soon as they got in the locker room he punched her in the face. Then he did it again. "Matt please Addie attempted to say. But he hit her again this time busting her lip.

Addie didn't know what to do. But she knew she couldn't let him do it again. She squeezed past him and by some miracle she opened the door before he could catch her. She ran toward the locker room of the only friend she had. She didn't know why but she did. When she entered he was there but so was Roman Dean and Renee. They looked up in surprise but then they saw her busted lip. "My god Addie did he do that Seth asked. He rushed to her and put his arms around her carefully. Renee was right there with a hand on her back.

Dean and Roman also hovered near her. "Addie! An angry voice yelled. She jumped in response not believing Matt would actually make a scene. Seth hesitantly let go of her. "Addie stay right here he instructed. "No Addie attempted to say. "Renee can you stay with her Roman instructed. Renee put her arms around Addie who buried her head into her. She heard yelling but triple h and Stephanie soon arrived to break it up. What's going on? Hunter asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Addie couldn't stay quiet any longer. "That bastards been hitting her Dean spat. "No she said looking up. That's not what happened. She couldn't believe she was still protecting Matt but she was. And truly he hadn't hit her he smacked her. Hard enough to bust her lip. How was that even possible? Stephanie and Triple h looked at her in shock. Stephanie used a shockingly soft voice. "Sweetie if that didn't happen what did?

Addie thought quickly "we got into an argument and I tripped she said stepping away from Renee. She felt many shocked eyes on her and she felt ashamed. Stephanie spoke again "But how did that bust your lip? Addie attempted to wipe it away. "When I tripped I fell into the wall and it happened. She knew it sounded like a pathetic lie and it was. But what else could she do? "Addie seemed really upset Roman interjected. She ran in here crying. "Addie you seemed like you were running in here and you were afraid.

Addie looked at Seth as she spoke. Really nothing happened. I fell into the wall and busted my lip. We had gotten into a little argument before. I was upset and I just needed to remove myself in the situation. That's all it was and I shouldn't have reacted in that way. I'm sorry she said apologetically. Triple h and Stephanie didn't look convinced. "Addie Seth said quietly you need to tell the truth and put an end to this. It's not healthy and it's not right. "Really nothing is going on Addie said. "I saw bruises on your arms and face Addie.

Addie looked at Dean wondering why he brought it up now. He said he wouldn't. "We saw him get angry and push you before Roman said matter of factly. "Addie and I are fine Matt spoke up. We have argumetns that's it. But I wouldn't mistreat her. It got a little out of hand and she got upset. She isn't afraid of me. I wouldn't risk my job my relationship. We are fine the problem is they keep getting into our relationship. Triple h spoke up "this isn't the way to handle anyting.

Addie are you sure nothing's wrong? We can help you and Matt both if it is. All you have to do is tell us. Are you sure everything's fine? "It is Addie said quietly. "Now then Matt watch your temper the WWE will not tolerate man on women violence. I find out your hitting her and will have to suspend you indefinitely. Matt nodded quietly. Triple h and Stephanie exited the room with a warning everyone needed to leave. Matt turned to Addie "come on Addie lets go. Seth came toward her.

"Addie don't go with him. You don't have to. "Seth I'm sorry she said with tears in her eyes. But I love him so this is how it is. She walked past him and accepted Matt's hand. They remaining people in the room watched them leave. As they returned to the locker room Matt spoke "hurry up and get dressed I'm ready to go. And use some makeup to cover up those bruises. We can't have anything else going on like this.

The next day they were at the smack down show. Triple h and asked to speak to Matt and only Matt leaving her with her thoughts. Which she heard a knock at the door she got up hesitantly to answer. As she opened it there was no one there. She shut it thinking she was losing her mind. But she felt someone's eyes on her. As she turned around Kane pushed her gently into the door putting an arm over her head. "You shouldn't be here Matt will be back soon. Kane chuckled in response.

"Don't worry he's still in his meeting with Hunter. You won't get in trouble. He studied her face putting his hand on her cheek. All that makeup doesn't fool me and it can't hide the truth. He shouldn't be treating you that way." He isn't treating me anyway. "Addie don't lie to me I hate liars. He put his finger gently over a bruise. I would do something about it but only when you ask me too. Il be waiting for your answer.

He stepped out of the room leaving her alone again. Matt returned minutes later. "Matt you know I would love to have some friends here. The other divas seem really nice and I would love to do things with them. "You don't need friends you have me and that's all you need. The way he kept his back to her angered her. "Matt how is it fair for you to have friends and I don't? The members of the shield and Renee all let me hang out with them. "Yes Addie he said loudly and they meddle in our relationship and cause problems in it. You don't need them. "Matt I don't have anyone and how you treat me isn't right.

Matt through his cell phone he had been texting on loudly. "I treat you perfectly he said grabbing her and slamming her into the wall. Addie attempted to get out of his grasp. "Matt you keep doing this and IL leave you. He slammed her back into the wall harder ad tightened his grip. "You're going to leave me? You ungrateful bitch after all I've done for you? You are not going to leave me because I won't allow it.

Your mine and that's the truth. Besides you think anyone else would want you? Face it your time as a wrestler is over. You are ugly and flat chested and fat. He yelled in her face no one will ever want you! You're lucky I put up with you. The words cut Addie like a knife. "Matt if you loved me you wouldn't do this. "You make me do this to you! We are fine and we always have been. It's you that's the problem when I treat you like a princess. Addie laughed without humor "you don't treat me like a princess you treat me like a dog.

Matt smacked her in the face. All her strength was gone as she burst into tears. Matt pushed her farther into the wall. Addie I love you and you love me. You need to stop saying things to upset me. We're not breaking up and you're going to do better right? Addie nodded "yes I love you Matt. "Good he said stepping away from her. There's probably going to be a bruise so cover that up with the makeup I got you.

Addie covered her bruise and makeup and sat on their couch. "Addie get dressed I want you at ringside tonight. "Matt I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to stay back here. "No you're not your my valet and girlfriend. It's your job to be out there and you will. Now get dressed I want you to wear that crop top and jeans I bought you. Hurry up I want to be at the gorilla in five minutes. Addie's head was spinning but she complied.

Matt's opponent was big show. Matt got in some offence but big show knocked him out of the ring. Matt then began running from big show. As he rounded the corner matt pushed Addie into big show and she fell to the ground as he plowed right over her. She hit the ground hard and Big show had a shocked expression. Even Matt wore one not believing he had done that in front of everyone.

Referee's and doctors rushed to her side. Big show had tears in his eyes and a face full of guilt. Matt stood watching to. As they loaded her motionless body on a stretcher Matt began yelling at big show blaming him for not stopping. Big show was too upset to disagree. Several of the performers crowded the area with concerned looks on their faces. Dean felt like ripping Matt apart but put his arm around Renee instead. Seth and roman were stunned as they watched her be loaded into the ambulance.

At the hospital Addie was diagnosed with a concussion. Matt was there when she woke up and apologized profusely telling her it was a heat of the moment thing and he never meant for her to get hurt. She forgave him but he hadn't been to the hospital to visit her since then. Big show stayed at the hospital and apologized to her ensuring her he didn't mean for it to happen. She assured him she knew he didn't mean to and that it was an accident.

Renee not only visited but brought some of the divas with her. Though Addie didn't know them well they brought her get well gifts and visited her for a while. Dean and Roman had also come by. She was lying in bed when Seth stopped in. "Hey he said coming to sit at her bedside. "Hey she said smiling at him. "How are you feeling? Good I have a concussion but the doctor said I can go home sometime tomorrow. "How are you getting home Seth asked. "Matt's coming to pick me up she said quietly.

"Addie he's already been abusing you. He pushed you in front of Big show and got you hurt. Why are you still with him? "Seth you don't understand. "No I don't understand Addie I don't. You let him treat you this way and he's not even with you. Concussions can kill people. Tear sprung to her eyes. Seth just leave she said angrily! "Addie he began .. "Please just leave. Seth felt he could do nothing more now and left the room.

Addie was released and spent three weeks at home. It was weird without Matt who barely called to check on her. However this week she would be returning though she still had a neck brace on. When she arrived at the arena several superstars and divas said hello and asked how she was feeling. Matt wasn't liking all the attention his girlfriend was getting. When it came time for his match he said Addie should stay backstage. He said it was to let her rest. But it made no sense to her he usually wanted her out with him.

And actually she felt weird not being out with him. She saw his match tonight was against Seth. It became apparent Seth was taking his anger out on Matt and wouldn't stop. Addie couldn't help it and she ran toward the ring to intervene. Dean and Roman had been watching and new they needed to stop Seth before he potentially lost his job. They entered and convinced Seth to back off but attacked him and tried attacking them.

Addie ran to the ring climbing in standing in between them and Matt. She looked at Seth "please just stop. I don't want him hurt. Seth looked at her in disbelief but backed off. Matt mocked them from behind her. As they advanced he pulled Addie in front of them and got them out of the ring and backstage. "Matt why did you do that? "Oh give me a break I know they wouldn't hurt you. "Like big show? Addie spat. Matt grabbed her arm but he was pushed away by Seth who began pounding on him.

Addie moved to do something but Dean and Roman stopped her. "Addie just let him do this Dean said. He needs to and Matt deserves it. Referee's arrived to break it up and Addie ran to Matt's side to check that he was okay. But then she stopped and looked At Seth. This can't happen anymore she said loudly. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Matt we can't keep doing this we have to end it. He looked at her in shock "what are you saying? I'm saying this is over were done. We can't be together anymore.

"But babe Matt began. "No Matt this should have been over when I said it was the first time. I love you and always will but this has to stop. I am moving my stuff out of the house. I want get your job taken away, but I am requesting time off. Goodbye Matt.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt was irate at Addie's words. "Addie you can't do this to me to us. What are you thinking? "Matt this has to be over I just told you. "No you weren't talking like this before you got in with them he said gesturing to the shield members. Babe your letting them ruin us. Just think about what you're saying.

They are causing these problems between us. What do you think they're going to do Addie? Be your boyfriends? Not one of them is going to do that. Try getting Roman away from his daughter and wife. Or Dean away from Renee who also works here. Or Seth away from Zahra. It isn't going to happen Addie. "This isn't about them Addie said. This is about us me and you. It has nothing to do with them.

I'm not thinking or trying to get with anyone. This is about me and what I want. "Addie you can't do this. After all I have done for you. All we have been through together. You're just going to throw it all away? "Matt this is how it has to be now. "Addie you don't know what you have done. But one day you're going to want me back. And IL use you just like I have been he spat. Addie shook her head as she walked away.

Her neck hurt slightly but she was otherwise okay. "Hey Addie Seth said coming to find her a little while after. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry about what happened. I know that It was still really hard to break up with him. But I'm proud of you for doing it. You don't deserve any of what he did. And if you ever want to talk I'm here for you. We're all here for you. "Thank you Seth she said smiling sincerely.

A few weeks later Addie felt well enough to go back to work. Her neck brace was now off and she felt a lot better. She even rode into the arena with Renee and Summer Rae. She went into catering and hung out with a bunch of the divas. They all were involved in matches so she was left by herself. She felt a little bummed but knew hopefully her time would come. If only she could stop getting injured so much.

She walked down the hall spotting Seth. He was talking on his cell phone and could tell it was to Zahra. She didn't want to interrupt but didn't want to be rude and not speak. She also didn't want him to see her looking at him like a stalker. Finally as he got of the phone she walked up acting like she was just coming from somewhere. "Hey Addie he said with a grin. You going to check out the divas action?  
Addie smiled she had told Seth how she was feeling about not being in the ring. "Yeah I am I know I will wrestle against them sometime so I want to check out my future competition. But of course I want to watch the other matches as well. "Yeah like my match with Kalisto he said smiling. "Well know actually I didn't know you had a match. I was looking forward to Dean's match with Kevin Owens and Romans match against Big show.

"Wow he said faking hurt now I'm really upset. I thought I was your favorite. "Nope not quiet she said grinning. "Yeah well I will have to change that tonight and when I do I'm getting you one of my t shirts. "Maybe I don't want one of your t shirts. "Oh yes you do everyone wants a t shirt of the future. Addie laughed "no actually I would like one of your t shirts. Despite wrestling I have never had a wrestling t shirt.

Im going to have to get a bunch of merchandise for myself. "Speaking of stuff for you how's the new place? Addie smiled at the mention of her new home. "Oh it's great a bunch of the divas even helped me move in. It was so sweet of them. I enjoyed my time off decorating the place. Actually if you were into it I might show you just to brag. Seth smiled " I actually might take you up on that offer.

Kane was watching from nearby. He had backed off during Addie's time off. The WWE let him get away with a lot. He doubted the police where Addie lived would. And besides her being newly single and getting some independence was good. It would be better when he made his move. He wasn't liking what he was seeing so far. Seth was getting to close to Addie for his liking. However that could be dealt with.

He also knew Matt wasn't ready to give up Addie just yet. What was it with men named Matt? He shook his head not wanting to think of his ex-wife. Matt would likely still want to cause problems for Addie. In fact she just might have to rely on his help. And even if she didn't willingly he would ensure she did. But he might actually require a little assistance from Matt. Stupid perhaps but he could be useful to Kane.

Matt didn't have a match tonight and yet here he was. He knew Addie was back but couldn't talk to her. What did she think she was doing? He had told her she wouldn't get better than him as her boyfriend. He heard his locker room door creak and stood up. His mouth dropped upon seeing Kane enter. He was preparing for a fight but was actually really nervous. Kane chuckled "relax Matt I'm here to talk.

Matt raised an eyebrow he hadn't expected that. He knew Kane had some sort of obsession with Addie. Which she was attractive and great in bed he would know. But he didn't understand what Kane's fixation on her was. Or why he would want to talk to him. Sure Matt had considered talking to him once. But he was too nervous to actually do it. But here Kane was now. Did he even want to talk about Addie?

"Alright Matt I have given you enough time to think. Now let's get down to business. I heard you and Addie broke up. "Yeah Matt said I'm sure everyone's heard it but what does that have to do with anything? "Well Matt actually it has quite a lot to do with everything. I'm sure you're very angry and want revenge. I understand revenge very well. I have gotten it on a lot of people even family members.

He chuckled " I have gotten it on some ex-lovers as well. And even an ex-wife as well and it was enjoyable. Matt grimaced at remembering seeing it. "Yes well I do want revenge but more than that I want Addie back. She belongs to me and I should be able to do what I want. Even cheat with other women. That's just my business. "Well Matt I'm glad you see it that way because it makes it better.

"Makes what better? "I am very good at getting revenge. I could definitely help you with that. Now I understand you can't do much too little miss Addie on camera. So we will have to tread lightly there. Or at least you will. But we can certainly get at the male members on the roster. Especially those friends of Addie. The ones who ruined your relationship. "Why would you want to help me?

And what's your fixation with Addie? "Oh there are just certain people I like to have fun with. And Addie is one of those people. Between opponents you I respect. So I intend on helping you get revenge. "But remember what I want most of all is Addie back and those guys away from her. "And that can be arranged no problem. "How are you going to do that? Well Matt really that's very simple. I threaten Addie and intimidate her. You know like I have been doing. I do it for a little while and she is too scared to think.

Then you will swoop in to be her knight in shining armor. Making her believe you saved her. How can she deny her hero then? She will be back in your arms after that. "What if I don't want your help Matt said arrogantly. "If you don't want my help I don't know what you intend on doing. I can do things no one else can. Get to Addie or anyone in ways no one else can. I can eliminate threats easily.

I am the only choice for you to use. I am the most fearsome wrestler on this roster. And even if you don't agree you have no one else. My dear brother the undertaker want come for her. Bray Wyatt and his family have no reason to go for her. Make up your mind Matt because I am giving you a good chance here. Now are you smart enough to take it? Or do you have a better idea?

Addie watched Seth as he celebrated his victory. She was so proud of him he did so well out there. But she found herself admiring his looks. And still feeling bad he had a girlfriend. She knew she shouldn't be worried about that. She had just broken up with a boyfriend so she needed some time anyway. And Seth was never going to be anything but a friend to her. A very good looking friend that is.

"Well hello Addie so interesting to see you here. She sucked in her breath recognizing the voice. "Kane what is it? "Why does their need to be something Addie? You're not in a relationship with anyone now. And even if you were you can still talk to others. Kane looked at the screen. So you're watching Seth's match I see. You seem close to those three the shield members I mean. But even closer to Seth.

"Were just friends Addie blurted. "Yes I'm sure that's what Matt thought as well. I don't know who you're trying to fool. But I for one am not fooled. I have been watching you Addie. And I can tell you feel something for Seth. "No that's not true at all. "Really Addie don't act like I'm stupid. He want leave his girlfriend for you if that's what you think. And Matt is not ready to give you up just yet.

Maybe he needs some convincing to let you go for good. I can still make that happen for you. When you ask of course. But that offer extends to Seth of course. If he bothers you I can take care of him as well. Addie blinked "no one's bothering me and Seth wouldn't do anything like that. And Matt knows it's over between us. So thank you but I don't think I will need your help. I have it under control.

"He wouldn't? Does he? Wont you? And do you? Addie those are the questions I would like for you to answer for me. Because I don't believe you know the answer to any of them. But I think you will learn some things along the way. About yourself and about other people. Remember il be waiting.

Kane left leaving Addie to herself. She didn't feel so comfortable anymore and left for the hallway. She ran into Seth though she didn't intend to. "Hey did you see my match? "Yeah I did she said smiling. "So what did you think? I meet your standards? "Well you can always do better I think. I don't know you did okay.

"Just okay? Did you see what I did out there? Kalisto is no easy opponent. "No he's not Addie agreed. But I think it was a fluke you won. "Well thanks for believing in me. I'm going to head for a shower and if you're up to it we can go to catering. I think Roman and Dean are going to be there. "Alright sure sounds good. Addie ended up waiting out in the hall for Seth.


	14. Chapter 14

Addie turned around and unexpectedly ran into Matt. "Oh hey what are you doing waiting on Seth? He spoke casually but in a way that upset Addie. As though she was just some casual person he barely knew. Not his long term girlfriend. She caught herself ex-girlfriend, she broke up with him because of how he treated her.

But he was standing their seemingly waiting for her response. "I am not waiting on Seth. Well I am but it's nothing like that. "Nothing like that? Like what? Don't think I don't know what you're doing. "And what am I doing Matt? Addie was starting to really get annoyed. "You're trying to make a play for Seth. Or maybe just for anyone.

But I have news for you sweetheart you're not going to get any better than me. "Look I'm not trying to do better than you. I am not trying to do anything. I don't want a relationship right now. And what do you care what I do? He chuckled "well that's the thing I don't care. But once not so long ago I cared a lot. But I guess that's ancient history now.

Remember the song you liked by Cinderella? Don't know what you got till it's gone? I don't think you know what you had but you will soon. Now that I'm gone. He turned and walked away. Addie couldn't believe he was acting like this. Then again maybe she could. This was how Matt had been acting as of late. It made no sense to her either way.

"Hey you ready to go? Addie smiled as Seth came out fully dressed. "Yeah let's go. They made their way to catering and joined up with some of their coworkers. Seth went too sat beside Dean and one of the uso's. Addie sat in between Nattie and Brie. They talked about a lot of things. And Addie was having the time of her life.

It struck her how much happiness she felt. Right now she was just happy to exist and have friends. That was what mattered. Unbeknownst to the group they were being watched. Kane could tell Addie was happy to be among others. But that just wouldn't do. People just used and hurt you. She was to naïve apparently to know that. But she would learn that soon enough. And if she didn't on her own then he would help her.

One week later and Addie was back at Raw. She did get to do some media appearances earlier in the day so she was satisfied. She had dressed in a red Brie mode t shirt. She knew Brie would be thrilled and she was right. She hung out with the bellas before their match. "You know Addie that looks nice but you would look way better in one of my fearless t shirts.

Addie smiled at Nikki "don't worry I am going to wear me one of those to. "Yeah but don't forget you promised to wear one of my shirts Paige added. "Well if you're wearing theirs you have to wear one of mine Nattie whined. "Well I guess I have my wardrobe picked out for me the next few weeks Addie joked.

"Oh well we got to get ready for the match Nikki said. Addie were planning to go to the mall tomorrow you want to join? "Sure Addie said smiling I would love to. She smiled as they left remembering it had been a long time since she had been at a mall with girlfriends. She felt someone take a seat beside her. Well you have some new friends.

Addie turned to glare at her ex. "What do you want? "What I don't want anything. I'm just trying to talk to you like a friend. You said we could be friends didn't you? Now you changed your tune? "We can be friends but right now I think its best we don't talk too much. "Aww you mean not in front of your friends. You're afraid I might get a crush on one of your friends.

Addie rolled her eyes standing up. "This friend thing isn't really working out. "Yeah because of the way your acting. "No because of the way your acting. Now look I need to go. "I don't see why you have to he said grabbing her shoulder. "Don't touch me Addie said shaking him off and heading out of catering. He watched her go with contempt.

Addie sat with the girls In the diva locker room. She was watching Roman come out for his match. He had a match with Sheamus. The match was great and Roman had the upper hand and then Kane came out. Addie jumped despite not being near him. He went out and attacked Roman allowing Sheamus to escape. Then he left as soon as he had come. Addie didn't understand why he would go after Roman.

But then did anyone understand Kane? That was doubtful at least in her mind. She left the locker room to find out about Roman. He had helped her a lot and she considered them friends. By the time she found him he was doing well. A bit beaten up but otherwise okay. Dean Seth and the Uso's were with him.

"Hey guys Addie greeted. Hey Roman how are you? "I'm doing good thanks he said grinning. I just don't know what Kane's problem is. "Does the dude even need to have a problem? Jay asked. "He's just crazy Jimmy added. Roman sighed "yeah well I will have to address it next week I guess. I'm going to call Galina to tell her I'm okay.

"Will see you guys Jimmy said we got tag team action next. Dean sighed as they left "I know even I'm not that crazy. But at least he isn't bothering you. Dean looked at Addie and she nodded. She felt she should keep what was happening with Kane a secret. She didn't want anyone else involved in this. Besides hopefully it would end soon.

Later that night Matt was meeting with Kane. "So why did you attack Roman Reigns? Not that I'm complaining I don't like the guy. But how does that fit into our plans? "Well it's true I don't like him either. But I'm sure you noticed he is casual friends with Addie. We want to truly make her feel like she has nowhere to go.

I could get to her automatically and let you rescue her. But that wouldn't really get the reaction you want. It's much more frightening for her if I take out all her friends. Not to mention fun for me. She will get so frightened with everyone being attacked. And she will feel like she is responsible. Not to mention you will want them out of the way. Especially if you plan on getting any closer to Addie. Because I doubt you will be able to do that any other way.

But let's be honest we work with a lot of men. Things happen in a business like this. If you want to keep her forever you have to do something. Because I would bet money she would choose someone else over you. Matt began to protest but Kane continued. Addie is a beautiful woman Matt we both know that. It's obvious to see.

Now it can be argued the WWE has many beautiful women. And the way they do tend to bring in models that isn't likely to change. But she is a woman who is going to be looking sometime. Now very likely right now she's taking a break and not looking for anything. But she will want that again. And there are many men she might find.

Matt grimaced "we have to ensure that doesn't happen. "Oh trust me that want happen. But I wouldn't even concern myself with her right now. Let's just focus on ways to ensure she needs your help. Or mine Kane thought darkly. Matt was falling for all this perfectly. Soon Addie would be his that he was sure of.

Addie lay in her bed in the hotel room for the night. She was enjoying this freedom of being single. But basically every friend she had was in a relationship. Some women were strong enough they didn't need a man. Being single didn't bother them and they enjoyed it. Addie admired these women but she wasn't one of them.

She was weak and was used to being in a relationship. She had really loved Matt and still loved him. He seemed to really love to antagonize her. She knew how he treated her was wrong. But she feared if given the chance she would go back to him. He was all she had known. She always thought they would be intertwined forever.

But she supposed that wasn't the case. But that wasn't all she had on her mind. Kane was around when she least expected it. She didn't know why he would offer to help her with Matt. Quite frankly she didn't want him anywhere near Matt. She had seen what he had done to Roman. But he could have done worse.

Addie didn't want to think about that. And then there was Seth. Addie thought he was very attractive and nice. And maybe that was hard. Knowing they were friends and couldn't take it to the next level. Of course he had a girlfriend so she shouldn't even be thinking about that. It was wrong of her to think that way.

Nothing would come of it anyway. She didn't need to have her heart broken again. Matt had done that to her. By seeing him become the person he became. By feeling his smack her. By hearing him insult her. It would all have been enough if left alone. But she had to break up with him. That hurt so much to do. And now seeing him still hurt her. It was just not fair at all.

But maybe life never was fair. She certainly hadn't thought her WWE career would be like this. She never planned on being injured. Anything that happened with Matt. Being ran over by big show. Somehow the focus of Kane. Or being friends with the shield members. Life wasn't always what you planned.

She had learned that for herself. But the way she saw it she had two choices. She could wallow in self-pity about it or she could change it. She had friends and she could enjoy time with them. She could enjoy this life she was blessed with. It was her God given right to do so. She wouldn't date now she didn't think.

But she could think about it in the future. If and when she was ready. She willed herself to sleep. She had too much to think about now. And yet her mind rolled with thoughts about the past. Of memories of herself and Matt. Of the time they first met at a wrestling school. How attractive she thought he was. And how happy she was when he talked to her the first time. She was even happier when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Their first date had been to an indie show. They had so much fun talking about their favorite wrestlers. That seemed like a life time ago now. But it was happy then and that's all that it was. It was all that Matt was. He was her happiness through and through. Her true love her soul mate. That was always true even now.

But it could never be like that again. Addie couldn't allow herself to put up with it. Because even she didn't deserve it. Or at least that's what she told herself in her mind. But it was also what Seth had told her. She wondered if he meant it. She hoped he did though she shouldn't care. She knew though she had a crush on him.

She didn't love him yet. That was still a title reserved for Matt. But that had to change in some way. She coudlnt crush on Seth who was happily in a relationship. But he could be really happy with her. She would make sure of that. But even if he wasn't the one she would be that to someone. She had to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Addie was excited to see Deans match. She didn't like Alberto Delrio that much so she was looking forward to it. The match itself was amazing and Dean won with a hard fault victory. Addie smiled thinking of how proud Renee must be. But a part of her was a little jealous. Not of Dean exactly. It was true he was an attractive man.

And she loved him together with Renee. But it was knowing she had a boyfriend to support. Addie had for so long and now she suddenly didn't. Addie jerked her head to the screen hearing Kane's music. Dean was too tired from his match to defend himself. Kane tomb stoned him and left the ring. Addie jumped up to check on him.

Noticing Renee there checking on him she decided to give them some privacy. She turned nearly running into Seth. "Sorry Addie he said. I was checking up on Dean to. Have you been in yet? "I was but Renee is in there and I wanted to give them some privacy. Seth nodded "knowing Dean he's fine. But this doesn't make sense to me.

First Kane attacks Roman then Dean? I mean I know they have had problems with him in the past. I mean I have to. But for this to come out of nowhere all of a sudden. Addie sighed "Kane just doesn't make any sense. I can't believe he gets away with doing whatever he wants. Addie involuntarily shivered thinking of her experiences with Kane.

She wanted to tell someone what was going on. She had been afraid to tell anyone about it. She wasn't sure why she hesitated. Maybe because she feared Kane. Maybe because she was embarrassed she was so helpless. Maybe she felt she couldn't really count on anyone. Heck maybe it was all three. But she could and would tell someone.

And she trusted Seth maybe more than she did anyone. "Hey Seth there is something I want to tell you. "Okay he said expectantly though slightly confused. "Well it's about Kane and it started about.. Addie stopped as Seth's cell phone rang. "Sorry Addie its Zahra she will freak if I don't answer. Remind me later so we can talk about it okay? Addie nodded as he went off to answer the phone. She decided she would check on Dean later.

Addie was watching Seth who also had a match tonight. Cesaro was a tough opponent so this would be a good match. "There you are I figured you would be all over this match. Addie sucked in a breath and turned to face Kane. You know you have got to stop being places in the arena by yourself. Then again I think you like meeting me like this.

Soon I have a feeling we want have to hide like this. Though we really don't have to now. "Kane look I'm flattered but I'm not ready for a relationship. "You say that Addie but I think you really are. You still have feelings for Matt after everything. And you're still watching Seth. How many more times do we have to talk about this until you get it?

She didn't answer and Kane chuckled. Oh by the way Addie have you been watching me lately? Because I have been watching you. And I saw how Seth just interrupted you to go talk to his girlfriend. Addie's eyes widened with fear at him watching her. Oh trust me I'm flattered you're talking about me because it obviously means you are thinking about me.

But I have a question to ask you. Have you seen what I have done to your buddies Roman and Dean? "Why are you doing that? "So you will take notice Addie. And I see its working. "Kane you can't do that. I mean if you want my attention you don't have to do it that way. "But that won't work will it? Mark my words I will get your attention one way or another.

He walked past her leaving her confused. As unpredictable as Kane was she was at a loss for what to do. She needed to talk to Roman and Dean for sure. She headed to find them not knowing where to go. She ran into Matt on her way and was not looking forward to what he would say. "Hey Addie I just wanted to talk to you.

"Matt I don't have time right now. "Come on Addie just for a minute please. Addie nodded and sighed "okay". "I have been thinking about what you said. You know about us being friends. And I want to do that. I will always love you and protect you I promise. But at the very least let's be friends again. I want that and I hope you do to.

Addie was cautious knowing how Matt could easily win her trust. She also knew he knew that. "Matt are you sure about that? Is this really what you want? I have given you my trust before and you betrayed it. "Addie I know and I am so sorry about that I am. If I could change it all I would. But I can't all we can do is move on from it.

You told me once it was never too late to forgive. I want and need your forgiveness. Addie nodded "okay then Matt I forgive you. She reached out and the two of them hugged. Addie felt sadness knowing it wasn't the same as it used to be. But being friends is something she could get behind. And she could forgive him. Matt hugged her tight and smirked behind her head. He was playing her once again. And she was just too stupid to see it.

Addie had went home for the weekend and was just relaxing. She was surprised when she got a phone call from Seth. She answered it curiously "hey". "Hey Addie I know this is random and it's late but I'm in the area and wondered if I could stop by? "Umm yeah sure no problem. Seth arrived ten minutes later and Addie opened the door allowing him to enter. "Hey he said grinning. "Hey she responded back.

"Addie I know this isn't your problem and I don't know why I even thought of this. But I really need to talk. You know I'm a guy so talking isn't really my strong suit. He sighed seeming frustrated with himself. Zahra and I broke up he confessed. Addie felt her heart jump in excitement though she knew that didn't mean anything. And she could see he was obviously feeling bad about it. "Oh Seth I'm so sorry.

What happened? If you don't mind telling me of course. "No I don't mind if you don't mind having to hear it he said with a weak smile. Well before Zahra I was engaged. We were together for about four years and I really thought she was the one. You know I loved her a lot and really wanted to spend my life with her. But she wasn't a fan of wrestling. She supported me in it as much as she could. But every time something big would happen In my career it wasn't really a big deal. She tried to be as excited as she could but she just didn't get it. And that was hard knowing she couldn't understand my livelihood.

I started talking to Zahra she was in developmental at the time. We sent some pictures to each other. My fiancée found out and posted the pictures online. They were connected to my social media accounts and therefore WWE accounts. Addie's eyes widened and Seth nodded. "Yeah it was stupid of me and it's really embarrassing. My fiancée and I ended our relationship and I got with Zahra.

It wasn't the most ideal way to start a relationship and it wasn't fair to my fiancée. But I liked Zahra a lot and I wanted to give it a chance. I knew I made a mistake but I never considered Zahra a mistake. She loved wrestling and was a wrestler so it helped a lot. And I thought things were going well. But she was down this way for a show last night. I came to see her and she tells me she wants a break to figure things out.

He looked at Addie again. I know that I must sound like some sleazy guy. But I am sorry for everything I did wrong. I am ashamed I disappointed my friend's family and fans with those pictures. And I don't know why I even bothered you with this. But I just didn't know who to talk to about it. I figured you would be easier to talk to about it then Roman or Dean. Addie smiled "I think I would be too.

Seth I am sorry for everything. We all make mistakes we just have to learn from them. Maybe you and Zahra will get back together. You didn't actually break up anyway. She just said she needed a break. But even if you do break up it doesn't mean the end. It felt that way when I broke up with Matt. But it wasn't. Were still living and breathing. And you're a great guy Seth. Maybe you will find someone else.

Seth smiled "thanks Addie I don't know if im ready for that yet. But will see I guess. Thanks for hearing me complain. And talking to me I appreciate it. "You're welcome anytime. There's a cubs game on I know how much you like them. How about we order a pizza and hang out and watch. It will be a long drive back. "thanks Addie that sounds great. Addie turned on the tv and went to grab her cell phone. After asking Seth what he liked she ordered the pizza. She couldn't help but smile she was happy they were at least getting the chance to talk.

Kane had retired his mask for the evening. He sat in his home rocking back and forth. Why couldn't that cursed woman leave his thoughts. At least he was also thinking about another woman. Kane believed in demons but he didn't know if he believed in angels. He had considered Addie just might be an angle. She was beautiful like one. He would also call her angelic. That woman did something to him.

Who was she that she possessed such power over him? She was sexy, attractive, cute, smart, beautiful, innocent, angelic, and all in one. She was his forbidden fruit and he had to have her. It was almost like she was playing with his emotions. Or at least playing hard to get and making him want her more. Forcing him to compete with Matt and Seth for her. Was it for her affections? Her career what?

He wasn't a man but a monster. He knew Addie didn't need a boy but maybe she didn't need a man either. Maybe a monster was just what she needed. They just might be star closed lovers. Beauty and the Beast come to life. Fairytales just might be real. Addie just might be a Disney princess come to life. Nothing was ever normal for Kane anyway, so it wouldn't surprise him at this point.

But he knew for sure he couldn't let her go back to Matt. Matt was dumb in many ways but he was just as crafty. He knew Addie enough to know how to play with her emotions. And he still had her love no matter what. It was obvious Addie felt something for Seth. Whether that was due to her feeling vulnerable and lonely Kane didn't know. But it seemed they both had one up on Kane regardless.

Kane had a plan in mind to fix everything. He needed Addie to see him for who he truly was. She knew he was a monster but he would rather she not think of him that way. Having a partnership with Matt was a good idea. Matt would momentarily get what he wanted. But in the end it would be what Kane ultimately wanted. He would get Addie for himself all he had to do was play his cards right.


	16. Chapter 16

Addie snacked on some fruit in catering. It seemed like she did nothing but eat and hang out in catering. Though still not cleared to compete she hoped she could at least do a photoshoot or something. She preferred to wrestle but at this point she would take what she could get. She still had two months to find out if she was cleared to compete. Until then she was just kind of there.

She looked up and saw Matt smiling at her. "Is this seat taken? He asked good naturedly. "No its all yours she said smiling. Actually she was weary to be budding up with him again. Especially after what what he pulled last time. But truth be told she really did want to trust him. He had been her everything for so long. Could she continue to live without her everything? She supposed she would just have to find out.

"So how are you? See your still eating your bowls of fruit. You always did that when you were thinking about something. Matt was right Addie had this habit of snacking on fruit when she was deep in thought. "Oh its nothing really just thinking. "Oh so you cant tell me things anymore? Addie I can take a lot of things. But this acting like were complete strangers now I cant. You have always been able to tell me things. Why should it be different now?

I get that you're still mad about things. Yes I got angry and hit you. I apologized and you said we were friends. So that shouldn't be a big deal. "How is that not a big deal to you? How can that ever not be a big deal Matt? I stopped being able to tell you things a long time ago. Because every time I said something you didn't like you got angry. And if you forgot that would make you turn violet. SO forgive me if that bothers you.

Matt looked ready to explode but controlled himself. "Addie I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way alright? Hitting someone is a huge deal. But we moved past it didn't we? I just want you to tell me things like you used to. Is it that easy for you to forget what we had? What we still could have? "I will never forget what we had. But sometimes things happen for a reason. We don't know why they just do. Some things we could do better at while some things are out of our control. Matt sighed standing up. "These feelings might mean nothing to you but they do to me. Addie I'm going to care about you no matter what. He looked at her one last time before walking off.

Addie put her head down on the table. Did this really have to keep happening? She was starting to regret coming to the WWE. She hadn't even got to work yet and she regretted it. The company was wonderful but her personal life was awful. Partly that was her fault of course. But it was also largely out of her control. Who would have thought Matt would become this way? She certainly hadn't of course. A life without Matt would have seemed impossible just a few months ago. But she still saw him quiet often.

But things were different now. Not being with Matt suddenly changed things. Being In a long term relationship meant lots of things. She of course expected she and Matt would stay together. Then again most people did. But to her it meant they would eventually marry and have children. It meant she didn't look at other men. She had her own man for that. Their careers were also intertwined together. They had once spoke of what they would do if they were in different companies. Now however they were in the same company and not together.

It was a game stranger for sure. She would walk down the aisle and not see Matt standing there. She would not have his children. Her life was no longer connected to him. Hopefully her career wouldn't be either. But she now could no longer say she was in a relationship. Matt no longer had the title of her boyfriend. She no longer had the title of his girlfriend. One of the most important titles she had ever had in her life. It seemed so simple but then it wasn't. Marriage and children were no longer a guarantee.

Which seeing as how things had turned out they never had been. Not that she even wanted to be a married woman at this point. She didn't want children yet she wanted to focus on her career for now. But suddenly realizing what she had potentially lost had it come to mind. But she was now free to date if she wanted. But Matt was not only her first love but her only love. Could there be another one for her? She could date someone either inside or outside the business. She hadn't dated in so long it felt like. She could be a girlfriend again. She could find love again. Have what she had with Matt again or even better. She couldn't say she loved Seth yet. But she did like him. He was dealing with a breakup so he couldn't be in a hurry to date.

But she was interested to see where things could go. Even if they didn't go past friends at least she had that. She had a good friendship with Dean and Roman after all. Whoever said you couldn't be friends with guys were dead wrong. Addie smiled and felt hope for her future. But all to soon the moment would pass. "Addie you smile so beautifully. The voice of Kane sent a chill down her spine. She stood up but he wrapped his arms around her. Though not tight enough to cause pain it did keep her from moving.

He leaned his head on hers as he chuckled. "It feels good to hold you like this. Have you been enjoying the show? I guess not since you're not watching. But I assure you I will give you something to watch. Addie there is so much I wish I could do to show my feelings. But I have told myself I won't do that. Not yet at least. I will do things differently than I have been. I won't lose you the way I lost the others. Do you plan on watching Seth's match? I bet you do.

Well plan on watching tonight. I'm going to give you an ultimatum. I want you to be with me Addie. "What? "Be with me exclusively Addie. You know you need someone after all. Those nights alone get lonely and cold. You need the security of having a boyfriend after all. So what it your answer. Addie stayed quiet. "Come on Addie it isn't hard. You have a voice so use it and speak. "Kane I am still very flattered but right now.. "Hold on Addie before you continue let me add something.

I think I can help you out with your decision. I want an answer from you and I think I deserve that. But the answer needs to be the right one. No it had better be the right one. If you don't give me the right one people are going to get hurt. Important people at least to you.

Now I'm not going to hurt you. Despite my track record in the past I have no desire to put hands on you. I don't intend to do that. However I have absolutely no problem putting my hands on others if need be. In fact I might actually enjoy it. You can keep that from happening you know. But you better hurry it already has. Dean and Roman already have felt the effects. Now what's it like to know your decisions affect other people? He let her go and left her alone.

It hit her he planned on doing something during Seth's match. Kane was no idiot he realized her feeling for Seth. Kane was strategically planning his actions. He had attacked Roman and Dean first since they were her friends. He would go for Seth next and maybe Matt. Addie needed to do something and fast. Her first thought was to go to Hunter and Stephanie. But quite frankly she doubted they could do anything. She could got to Matt and ask him for help but that wouldn't work.

She didn't really want to talk to him now. She doubted he would wish to talk to her either. Especially after their last conversation. He wouldn't help Seth but maybe she could warn him later. For now she went to the only people she could ask for help. Roman and Dean happened to be talking to the Uso's. They all nodded at her but their expressions showed they could tell something was wrong. "Guys I'm sorry I hate to interrupt. But it's Kane he found me at catering. He told me why he attacked you.

I'm sorry I should have said something sooner. But he's going to attack Seth. Please do something! Addie was nearly out of breath and on the verge of a panic attack. Roman and Dean headed out along with Jay. Jimmy stayed to comfort Addie as they watched a monitor. Seth was coming out for his match and was immediately attacked by Kane. Roman Dean and Jay came out to help, but one by one Kane took them out. Jimmy left Addie with the command to stay there while he went out to help. But as he entered he was taken out as well.

"I haven't seen this side of the big red monster in quite a while King commented. Addie put a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe the sight of the five of them all laid out. Addie wanted to go check on all of them but her body wouldn't budge. Kane walked over and forced a microphone out of Lillian Garcia's hand. He walked into the ring staring at all the audience for a moment before speaking. "I once was told love is a wonderful thing. Love makes you do crazy things. And If I have been good at something its doing crazy things.

I have given an ultimatum to someone tonight. They have a few weeks before I demand my answer. I could say I wanted that answer now. But it would be too soon. I want everyone this whole WWE universe to hear it. Now to this person I know you're watching. And I know you sent these others out here. And see what happened he said chuckling. Get ready though this is just the beginning. Kane set fire to the ring as he busted out laughing. Addie could now tell Kane was even more dangerous than she originally thought. If these five men couldn't stop him what could a woman like her do?

Matt was watching with interest. This was going better than he thought. The more of a threat Kane looked like the better when he saved Addie. But something kept bothering Matt. Kane was not that trust worthy. Despite what he said him wanting to help Matt made no sense. Maybe he wanted Addie for himself. Matt didn't want to have to fight someone else over Addie. Especially not Kane. Maybe he wouldn't last with Addie. But he wanted to use her until he got done with her at least.

"Enjoying the show Matt? Matt turned to see Kane. "Yeah it was good. "I thought you would. Our plans are all falling into place. "Umm Kane what was all that about someone better give you an answer to an ultimatum? Were you referring to Addie? "So what if I was? Kane asked dangerously. I don't do things based on what others think. I can do what I want when I want. Think I have to ask you before doing something concerning Addie? Well you are making a major mistake if you think that. Matt felt dread in his gut. This wasn't going to be good. Kane chuckled after a moment. Calm down Matt I'm kidding so lighten up.


	17. Chapter 17

Addie had just finished telling them everything. The show was over so they should have all already left. The members of the shield and Roman's cousins had stayed behind. She had told them all about Kane and what he told her. They had all listened patiently as she told them all she knew. Finally Roman spoke up.

"So that would explain why he attacked Dean and I last week. Addie nodded and she felt ashamed. First off because she was the cause of all this happening. She knew their wives or girlfriends probably wouldn't be too happy about this. It was rather awkward Kane targeted them for the connected they had with her. Yes they were friends but she couldn't say they had a particularly close relationship.

"Addie you should have told us sooner. She looked at Seth ashamed. None of us are angry with you. But you should have said something so we would be prepared. "I am sorry Addie said quietly as she fought against tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for Roman said. "You can't help a psycho is after you Jey said. "Or that hes targeting your friends Jimmy added. "We need a game plan Dean said speaking.

"Have you tried speaking to Triple h or any of the higher ups? Jimmy asked. "No they can't really do anything. Seth spoke now "she tried that before when she was still with Matt. They really don't know how to handle Kane to be honest. "Well that's just convenient Jey rolled his eyes. "Well looks like we're just going to have to deal with this ourselves Dean said simply. So what do we do? Seth asked looking at him.

The easiest thing to do and the thing I want to do is just go after him. But realistically that's probably not the best idea. Kane is a demon a monster and hes unpredictable. "Well we know he wants something from Addie Roman said. You said he has a little crush on you. And he gave you this ultimatum. What exactly does he want you to give him answer about? "I honestly don't know for sure. I guess to be with him romantically or something. That's all I can figure to be honest.

"Well that's not going to happen Seth said matter of fact. "Exactly Jey said. So that's why hes doing it. Just like Addie said he wants the answer. "So hes going to attempt to force Addie into it Jimmy said finishing it. Attack us until she agrees to do what he wants. Roman turned to Addie "so he said he wouldn't hurt you right? Addie nodded and he continued. And you don't think he would? "Well I mean I don't know for sure. Maybe if I make him mad he might.

Roman nodded "whether he would or not he doesn't need to be near you. It seems like he finds you every time you're by yourself. "So someone needs to be with her at all times Seth said. "Right her being with anyone would probably help keep her safe. But I wouldn't recommend her just staying with the divas all the time. This is Kane were talking about. "So we will just have to stay with her Jey said.

"But are you sure? Addie said. This is killing me I'm putting you guys in danger. But you have to babysit me to? And it wouldn't look good considering you guys are married. Or with someone and some of them work here. "Il explain things to Naomi Jimmy said smiling. "And I can call my wife and let her know if it makes you feel better Jey offered. "That would help Addie agreed. "And Renee knows you so she won't mind Dean added.

"SO that's good Roman said. When one of us is in a match the other can be with her. There is a chance we might all be in the same match. Hopefully that won't happen but it has before. Will have to come up with something then. Worse come to worse she can just come down with us and stay ringside. "So random question but where's Matt in all this? Everyone turned to Dean in surprise. "Don't look at me like that it's a good question.

He was Addie's boyfriend. The only one of us that has been romantically linked to her. Why wouldn't Kane attack him? I mean he attacks us for just being her friends. But he isn't attacking her ex? Why wouldn't he attack him first? Addie felt her cheeks get hot realizing Kane knew how she felt for Seth. But Dean was right. Why hadn't Kane attacked Matt? "Well she said speaking up he has mentioned him before. But Kane doesn't like it that I hung out with you guys. He actually hasn't had a problem with you two till tonight she said looking at the twins.

I really wish none of you would be involved. Maybe I should just quit or take time off. "Come on Addie you can't show him your scared of him. Even if you are Dean said. "Well that aside so far he just attacks you at work Roman said. We really need to keep it that way. This is Kane were talking about after all. He could attack you at hotels or even at your house. I don't know if he knows where you live or not. But he doesn't need too. Addie shivered at the thought. He knows he can get to you here without going through the trouble.

We don't need him going after you there. "But if we stay with her here all the time he might go for her their Jey said. Addie heated up at again. First with fear about Kane going to her home. Then about the thought one of them might have to stay with her at her house. Then guilt over that fact. "Il stay with her I don't mind. Addie looked at Seth in surprise. "Really? No wait you don't need to do that. "Addie it's probably best that he does Roman said.

Addie sighed "I really don't want you involved in all this. "Like it or not we are involved Jey said. "We became involved tonight. And now were not just gonna leave you high and dry. Addie smiled at this but she was still worried. "I don't know that Kane wouldn't go after people you care about either. "Will keep an eye on them too Roman said. "Maybe we can get them to hang out with you to make it easier Seth said. Just in case. "Back to Matt I think we should go talk to him Roman said.

"Why should we do that? Seth asked. It was obvious he still understandably didn't like him. "Well we don't know what he know or doesn't know about this situation. Addie you told him anything? "No Addie said answering Roman's question. So she had spoken to Matt but nothing about Kane really. "He could be planning on hitting Matt next Dean said. It would make sense him being Addie's ex. Strategically in Kane's mind attacking the only one Addie has cared about most. In that romantic way.

Addie supposed that was true but he knew about Seth as well. She was not mentioning that however. "That would make sense Roman agreed. We should see what he knows. If he knows nothing about this we need to warn him. Who knows maybe he would help us keep extra surveillance on Addie. She looked at Seth who didn't seem to like that idea too much. But we can keep an eye on him anyway.

"I don't think hes involved Addie spoke up. Actually he talked to me just before Kane came. He wanted us to be friends. But he also has said he wants to get back with me. "Well In that case maybe he would agree to helping us Roman said. "But he shouldn't Seth said speaking up. He did used to hit Addie after all. "I do agree with Seth their Dean said. "That's true Roman said. But if Matt thinks that would help him win Addie back he might do it. And if it's safer for Addie that's what matters.

"What about that slight chance hes involved? Jimmy wondered. "Hopefully we can find that out by talking to him Roman said. But I kind of agree with Addie in a way. I can't see Matt jeopardizing anything with Addie by doing that. And who would do that well besides the authority. Seth rolled his eyes at the jab. Actually I can't see Kane working with Matt. He wouldn't wat her ex working with him. Not when he wants her affections for himself. But changer things have happened.

Well we have a house show so let's get going guys. They took protecting Addie seriously already. She would staying in the hotel room with Dean and Renee. She felt terrible but Renee said she understood and didn't mind at all. Addie actually felt better as she got under her covers. She felt safer than she had in a long time. But she was worried also. Kane could probably get to her somehow. It didn't make her happy knowing she was helpless. Basically putting her safety in the hands of others.

But she trusted them to protect her. For one thing she had no choice really. But she was grateful they were helping her. Plus she did have some of the best protectors anyone could have. Roman and The Uso's were important parts of a wrestling dynasty. And Dean and Seth were just as good. Other women would kill to have these men protect them. SO maybe she was pretty lucky all things considered.

"Get out of my head Kane said angrily. Those voices kept talking to him. They weren't telling him things he wanted to hear. They told him Addie would never be his. He knew that was a lie. She would be his whether she wanted to or not. Besides she would be happy with him. She maybe did deserve better. But he couldn't help he wanted her. He had been unlucky in love before. And lost all those he cared for. And to other men. But not this time he just wouldn't have it.

No one would take what belonged to him away not this time. Not Edge, not Matt hardy not Daniel Bryan, Not Cm punk, not Matt, not Seth. Only he would win this time. He would do whatever it took to make this happen. How stupid could Matt be to think he would let him have Addie? He didn't deserve her at all. How dare he put hands on her. Kane would deal with all that in time. He just needed to keep focus. His eye must stay on the prize Addie.

The house shows for the weekend had all went well. Since it was a long journey she along with Seth Dean and Renee hadn't went home. They met up with Roman and the Uso's near the arena. Renee had to begin her interviewing duties for the night. She had hung out with Naomi for a while. They had built a friendship just over the weekend. Addie hung out with her and a bunch of the divas in catering. Though Naomi hadn't had a match she had to film total divas as did most of the divas. Leaving Addie without female companionship.

The guys had surprisingly all had their matches early in the night. One of them had stayed available to be with Addie throughout the night. As the last hour of the show drew closer. The divas were also done with the night so they hung out with Addie some more. After being asked by Seth Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder hung out with them too. The guys set off to find Matt. He wasn't particularly in a good mood having lost a match.

He cocked an eye brow as they approached him. He didn't really know the Uso's well. He hadn't wrestled them yet either. He did however despise the other three and especially Seth. He knew they were attacked by Kane. He was a bit worried they figured out he was with cahoots with Kane. And he had been really careful to keep that hidden. He was going to play it cool regardless. "Hey Dean said a smirk on his face. Seth glared as the others remained serious. "What Is this? Matt asked. The shield gotten back together? Are the Uso's suddenly involved now too. "Oh no one's together Dean answered.

"We actually came to talk you Roman explained. "And what could you have to talk to me about? Matt said hostile. "Oh don't get so defensive its intimidating Dean said mockingly. "You seem a little nervous Seth commented. "You actually do Jey said. "What you got to be nervous about? Jimmy said. "Whatever what do you guys want? "Have you talked to Addie lately? Just the mention of her made Matt want to blow up. But he was outnumbered and needed to be smart.

"No I haven't we broke up if you remember. "Funny Roman said what if I told you she told me you did? "Yeah Dean said she did tell all of us that. Think she was lying? Matt was getting more worried by the second. What could she have said? She had no idea he was involved. So maybe this wasn't about Kane at all.


	18. Chapter 18

Had Addie told them he was bothering her? "Okay so what we talked some. We have been trying to be friends. That's none of your business anyway. What are you her bodyguards? They shared a look "actually yeah Dean shrugged. "Let's cut to the chase Seth said annoyed. Did you happen to see Kane take us out last week? Matt was on high alert with that question. "Yeah I saw him lay you out who didn't.

"Yeah Roman said he did that to me and Dean before. "What'd you do to make him mad? "The same thing we did that made you mad Roman answered. He doesn't like us being around Addie. Apparently hes got a little crush on her. "I don't know about that Matt said. I mean we have seen his type before. Remember his wife was Lita a tattooed chick? He had a little crush on Aj who was crazy. I don't think she's his type. "Oh he definitely likes her Seth answered.

"Okay so what's that have to do with me? "You know its funny Dean began. He told Addie he was attacking all those she cared about. Hes trying to force her into being with him. I think I know a guy who used to force his girlfriend into stuff. "But what's even funnier Roman said is he attacked her friends. Friends she has no romantic history with. But he doesn't attack her ex-boyfriend. The one she does have history with. Matt paled in response.

"Well im her ex so maybe he thinks he would be wasting his time. "Yeah but you obviously had feelings for her and dated her unlike us. Seems like Addie would love you most. Her connection to you is strongest. So why hasn't Kane attacked you? Matt felt his heart racing. "Maybe he knows Addie doesn't have feelings for me at all. "That'd be a waste she dated you so long Jimmy said. "She definitely loved you when she deserved so much better Seth said.

"She is a beautiful woman and really nice Jey said. So I get while you like her so much and would want her back. "So what are you saying? Matt was angry now. "Were not saying anything Seth said. But it's possible Kane might attack you to get at Addie. So we thought we would warn you for Addie's sake at least. "Thanks for the tip IL keep that in mind. They walked away leaving Matt alone. His thoughts were everywhere right now. They had pretty much confirmed they were suspicious of him. He needed to talk to Kane. He didn't need to be connected to Kane in anyway.

But something they said bothered him. Kane told Addie he wanted to be with her? That couldn't be right. But then again it would be a way to get close to Addie. But he had said it had nothing to do with Addie. Either way he needed to talk to Kane. He couldn't lose Addie not to anyone. But he hadn't counted on Kane having interest in her. But maybe he was jumping to conclusions. They could just be messing with him. He had no proof Kane wanted to do anything. He would have to find out.

"So what do you think? Jimmy asked. "He definitely seemed nervous about something Dean stated. "And hostile Jey added. "He seemed surprised to though Seth said. Like I don't like the guy at all but he seemed really surprised about what he said. But I noticed too he was acting weird. Like maybe he did know something. Roman sighed "were going to have to see how this plays out. They all nodded in agreement.

Matt had waited until everyone left to meet with Kane. Kane didn't look too pleased. Which mask or not he rarely did. He wasn't wearing his mask at the moment. As a result his annoyance was even more noticeable. "Well hello Matt I knew we were due for a meeting soon. But I didn't plan for it to be tonight right after a show. When I had a match against Mark Henry and am ready to leave. After all you also had that match with Neville. It was impressive though you lost. Matt decided to ignore that jab.

"Oh trust me I don't enjoy sticking around after shows either. But we have problems. Or at least we might. "What do you mean? "I was confronted by the shield goons and the Uso's. Kane turned serious immediately. "What reason would they have to talk you? "Well apparently Addie told them you were threatening her by causing harm to the shield. Not to mention you also attacked the Uso's. Oh and they also said Addie told them you wanted to be with her. And they wondered why you hadn't attacked me yet.

Kane was quiet for a second and then chuckled. "So are you more worried about them connecting you to this or what they told you? "Well actually it all concerns me to be honest. "Not to worry Matt. The plan is still in motion. I don't have feelings for Addie. She's cute but not my type. She must have assumed I liked her or something. You know considering my past history. He grimaced slightly. She is obviously scared. She feels these men can protect her. So who knows maybe she lied about it.

I know I didn't tell her anything like that. "Alright then Kane but what are we going to do? If they find out were doing this what are we gonna do? "Matt calm down your getting worked up over nothing. First off no one will believe anything she says. Even if they do at first it can be easily explained. She took your break up hard and her stalled wrestling career made it worse. She was never the same afterwards.

She wanted attention so bad she made all this up. My issues with the shield have nothing to do with her. There's no proof I have ever spoken or threatened her. There's no proof you and I are working together. In fact quite the contrary we hate each other. There's proof on television of that. Not to mention they have no clue Addie is telling the truth. They don't know were working together. It's a possible hunch they can't prove.

Everything can still go according to plans. We need to bide our time but keep doing what we're doing. Addie will discover their not going to be able to keep her safe. You will that hero for her. Matt nodded agreeing. Kane was far from happy with the current situations. He had been watching Addie from afar. He noticed the others being around her. They had also stayed with her in hotels. He could tell it was to keep him from her. He didn't like anyone keeping him from Addie.

But now they had also confronted Matt. Kane still meant what he told Matt. However things were not going to go according to plan. It was bad enough dealing with just Matt and Seth but now all these others?

Kane was confident he could manipulate Addie if he got near her. However someone was now with her every second of the day. Then there was Matt beginning to question their arrangement. He hated dealing with Matt but for now he needed his assistance. Matt was the only person he really had. The Uso's seemed to worsen the situation. But they could also be two more people for him to hurt. If he needed too he would find her people.

Addie was friends with most of the divas after all. Kane had noticed they kept a close eye on both Naomi and Renee as well. Which was smart of course as they would be his main choices. But they didn't really the other divas. That was an option but Kane needed to thread carefully. He might face some sort of problems if he began attacking the divas. Furthermore Addie wasn't as close with them as she was some of the others.

He also needed to find out more about Addie. And besides if they insisted in getting in his way he could use that to his advantage. He could have fun doing what he wanted. Knowing Addie would see him harm them until she agreed. He would get rid of Matt soon, but only where Addie would see. She was playing hard to get and Kane liked that. He could tell he was turning her own. She was making herself more desirable along the way. That's what women did. They played with men's emotions. Addie did it very well.

He did wonder if maybe he had it wrong. Maybe Addie didn't feel the same for him. But he looked in her eyes and could tell she did. She was testing him to make sure he was enough. Challenging him to see how far he would go. How hard he would fight for her. He would show her just how much he would fight. Show her he did deserve her. Show her he would rise to the challenge. He would be there for her and would impress her. She deserved nothing less. He deserved nothing less either. She was his property no less. That much was obvious. And he would have her no matter what. He needed her and craved her like he couldn't believe. And like he couldn't understand.

Addie went out to dinner after the show. Thankfully the owner was a huge WWE fan and opened it for them. Addie was quiet as she ate her dinner. They had run into Dolph, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, and the Bella's. Brie Nicki and Renee were talking about a new episode of her show they were appearing on. The guys were discussing upcoming matches. Addie was content to be there and wasn't bothered. But her mind was on other things.

She was very grateful to have so many caring friends. Even those who weren't with her at the moment. She had come a long way from having no friends. But she was worried too. There didn't seem to be a way for Kane to get to her. But this was Kane after all. He wouldn't take kindly to these men helping her. Maybe she hadn't been completely honest though. Heck maybe she didn't know how to be honest. Maybe she just didn't know her own feelings. But what did she know anymore?

After dinner Addie had roomed with Jimmy and Naomi. Once again she expressed sorrow at intruding. But they had assured her it was fine. Though it still didn't make her feel fine it did slightly help. The next day had been a great one. She had gotten to do a photoshoot with the other divas and had lunch with them after. It helped to just spend some time with some girlfriends. Especially since she spent so much time with guys. Not that she didn't appreciate it or enjoy their company.

But it didn't help they were with her to keep her safe. Well it did help actually. But it made her feel they were only doing it out of guilt. Which wasn't true as it was obvious they cared about her. But she felt bad knowing they risked their safety for her. She was very blessed to have them all. She turned over in bed quietly. She didn't want to wake Jimmy and Naomi. It must be weird as a married couple rooming with her. She sighed closing her eyes.

The next day they were headed to a house show. Renee didn't have interviewing duties tonight so they hung out with the divas. Addie thought it was sweet Renee had come even though she didn't have too. Dean needed too so she had come along. Addie remembered a time when Matt used to do that for her. She shook her head. She shouldn't think of him any longer. Life was different now. She was different now.

At least she hoped she was. And if she wasn't she sure hoped she would. Now was not the time for a romantic relationship. Now wasn't the time for relationship problems either. Or dwelling on the past. Even if that past was only a few short months ago. She could not allow it to define her.


	19. Chapter 19

Addie sat with Roman in catering. After finishing his match he came to be the one to guard her. He showed her pictures of his wife and daughter. She smiled seeing how much he loved them. She was sure people talked about how lucky she was to be married to Roman. And to have his child. But actually Roman was lucky as well. She was beautiful and supportive of him and a great mother.

"Roman! The Uso's and Seth approached worried looks on their faces. "What's wrong? Roman said standing up. Addie's heart sank and she saw them looking at her. It was Jey who spoke "its Renee. "What's wrong with Renee? Addie asked. "Kane found her backstage Jimmy said. I don't know what happened but Dean is with her now. Addie put her hand over her mouth. Seth went to put arms around her.

"They're going to go see her. Maybe you shouldn't go it might upset you. "Wait why shouldn't I go? Did he hurt her? "We don't know that. "Okay please I want to go and make sure she is okay. Seth nodded and they went to find her. Renee was sitting in a chair and Dean had his arms wrapped around her. Some officials were there as well. She looked up as they approached and Addie broke down. "Renee I'm so sorry.

I didn't want this to happen. Or for you to get hurt. She sobbed and Roman and Seth put comforting hands on her. Renee took her hands off Dean and stood up. "Addie its fine I know it's not your fault. He didn't hurt me just scared me. She reached out and welcomed Addie into a hug. She squeezed her tight before letting go. Though she insisted she hadn't been hurt they officials wanted to make sure and took her to the medical room.

Dean turned to Addie and she cried once more. "Dean I'm sorry she said through tears. Dean pulled her into a hug with one arm. He then put his hands on her shoulders. "Addie listen to me don't apologize for anything. It isn't your fault this psycho is after you. It's not your fault he did this to Renee. Now I'm going to go be with her to make sure. But before I do I'm gonna tell you what he said to Renee. She said he told her Addie better make a decision soon. Or more people were going to get hurt. Dean clenched his fists.

I would love to get my hand on him. In fact I'm going to go find him right now. Roman and Seth put cautioning hands on him. "Dean you can't do this right now Roman cautioned. "Why not? First he goes after Addie and starts putting hands on her. And now he's gone and threatened Renee. I'm sick of him getting away with this. He shouldn't be allowed to threaten and put hands on women whenever he feels like it.

"Dean man think of Renee right now Roman said. "She needs you Seth added. Dean nodded calming himself down and headed to the medical room. Addie sighed "I can't believe he went and found Renee. This is getting so out of hand. Maybe I should just agree to do what Kane says. "No Addie you can't Seth said. "Well then what am I supposed to do? You heard what Dean said Kane told Renee. I can't take anyone getting hurt because of me.

"Addie Roman began you don't need to be doing Kane's demands. You shouldn't have to be with someone you don't want to be with. Kane is not stable we all know that. You thought being with Matt was bad. I bet being with Kane would be worse. "Naomi has a match next Jimmy said. Don't you want to cheer her on? I know you two have gotten close. Addie smiled at Jimmy. "Thanks let's do that.

Naomi's match was against former partner Cameron. Naomi appeared close to winning when Kane's music hit. "No Jimmy and Addie said at the same time. "Addie stay here Seth said as they ran as fast as they could to the ring. Cameron had wasted no time in getting out of the ring. Naomi was stunned to be face to face with Kane. She backed up slowly as he advanced toward her. She backed into the turn buckle as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Give me a microphone he demanded.

A referee did so cautiously. "Great match Naomi Kane began. Sorry I had to interrupt it. But there was something very important I needed to say. You have become very close with Addie. So maybe as a friend you can help her make a decision. Because if you don't and she doesn't I will attack the divas roster. That's right I will attack all the divas. Addie you may have all your protectors but how many people can they protect. I go after Renee I go after Naomi and all the divas. How are you going to protect all of them?

The men arrived in the ring and attacked Kane from behind. Jimmy quickly got the frightened Naomi out of the ring. Kane hit Roman in the head with the microphone before escaping. He smirked at them before heading backstage. It took Seth only a second "wait Addie's back there! He jumped out and began running backstage. Roman instructed Jimmy to stay and take care of his wife. He and Jey headed to follow Seth.

"Addie! Seth yelled as he ran to find her. He went to the place she was last but she wasn't there. Addie he screamed again. "Seth what's going on where's Addie? Roman asked. "She isn't here! I don't know where she is. We shouldn't have all left her. I know we needed to go save Naomi but one of us should have stayed. We knew he was after her. "Dot worry about that right now Seth Roman said. "We have to find Addie. Seth nodded.

Kane was already halfway across from the arena carrying an unconscious Addie. He headed into a back room and placed Addie onto an empty table. He shut and locked the door behind him. He turned to gaze at her and was amazed. She was breathtaking in every retrospect. She was the real life sleeping beauty. He twirled a piece of her hair before stroking her cheek. It felt great to touch her without any protest. He could get used to this.

Forty five minutes later and the guys were all now looking for her. They knew now all the other women were safe since he had Addie. That didn't decrease their worry. Who knew what he could do to Addie? Seth was beyond worried and also guilt. He should not have left her alone. He assumed as they all did Addie would be fine. After all he was out there and she was safely backstage. Of course that had proven to be unsafe before.

But they had all been so worried about what he could do to Naomi. In fact maybe that had been Kane's plan. Threaten Renee to make sure she told them and Addie. The seemingly go after Naomi to get them to come out. Knowing they would leave Addie behind thinking she was safe. So he could escape and go back toward her. And he had gotten to her so fast. How had he gotten her to go with him? She could have been too scared to refuse.

He could have knocked her out or something. She could be hurt badly. He had no clue what Kane would do. But they needed to find him and fast. Kane was insane in a completely different way then Dean. Dean was a vicious wrestler in the ring. But he would never physically mistreat a woman. Never kidnap or threaten a woman. Whatever Kane had planned wouldn't be good. But did he plan to harm Addie at all?

She said Kane told her he wouldn't. So Seth had that to hold on to. But Kane could become angry if Addie refused him again. He might not give her a choice in the matter. He could be raping her or who knows what. Seth had been thinking about Addie for a while. Something about her had his attention immediately. She was beautiful of course but all the other divas were too. She just had an endearing personality.

A fierce love for wrestling and her friends he had come to find out. She was strong while also managing to be fragile. But in an adorable way. He hadn't wanted a relationship after Zahra. But she became his friend and then he started to like her. He didn't know if he could say love yet. But he cared about her. That was never clearer than right now. He hadn't wanted to make a move. They had both been through a lot. But especially her, and just in the past few months. Healing from two injuries keeping her from the ring.

What she loved so much and after finally making it to the WWE. Being abused by Matt someone she loved dearly. Going through that break up after forcing herself to leave him. Not having friends and suddenly making a lot. Having Kane after her. He didn't want to scare her away. She probably wasn't emotionally ready. But he had hoped maybe they could in the future. But he hadn't known how she felt. He still didn't know. But that didn't matter now. She was his dear friend already. And now he may lose her.

Addie woke up and gasped upon realizing Kane. He put his finger to her lips. "Don't bother making a noise no one will hear you. This is hidden in the arena where no one knows. You would rather not waste your voice anyway would you? "Kane what are you doing? Addie tried to remain calm as she held her throbbing head. "Sorry about that Addie but you wouldn't come otherwise. "Kane where are we? "That's for me to know.

"Kane why were you going after Renee and Naomi? "Well I never intended to harm either of them tonight. "Tonight? But wait what were you trying to do? "It was part of the plan." The plan? "To get you alone my dear. There was no other way to do it. They wouldn't leave you alone. Being with you all the time. I couldn't get to you. So I put it all into motion to get you alone. And it worked as you can see. I have waited for this moment.

"Kane why are you doing this? "Damn it Addie you already know! She jumped at his loud voice. You know how I feel about you. And yet you let those people keep us apart. And why and for what? They don't care about you if that's what you think. Seth doesn't care about you. Just like Matt didn't care. No one cares about you but me. I don't know why you can't see that. Who has to get hurt for you to understand?

You think I like hurting people to win love? Well I don't but you force me. Face it Addie I'm not the one hurting them you are. "Kane you don't have to do that. Because I'm going to give you the right answer soon. I just need some time. "But how long Addie? How much more time do you need? You have two weeks to make an official decision. But your mind should be made up by now. "Kane I need you to stop this if I am going to make a decision. You know what Matt did right? I know you do so that's why you should understand. It's not so easy for a girl to give her heart to someone new. I need time to think. Addie desperately hoped Kane would by this.

"Alright fine Addie. I know you're trying to play me. It doesn't happen so easy anymore. But I don't stop until you make that decision. Go back to them for now. But know you're going to be mine. He leaned against her and whispered "there's nowhere to go or hide that I want find you. He chuckled "that's the beautiful thing about us. And we will be beautiful together I just know it. He opened the door and Addie ran as fast as she could.


	20. Authors Note

**To anyone that is or will be reading this story I thank you for your time. I apologize if you may have thought this was another chapter. But I haven't really posted authors notes or anything. I am private about revealing too much maybe to a fault. So I would like to give a little information about myself, but mostly about the creation of this story. And I would like to break the wall between authors and readers.**

 **I have been a fan of wrestling since I was probably five years old. I began watching during part of the attitude era. I can remember my parents being a little cautious at times but they allowed me to watch. I have always loved to read and I am a nerd at heart. I didn't find out about fanfiction till I met a friend junior year who wrote it. When I figured out about this I fell in love with it. I write fanfiction and I have some stuff on fictionpress.**

 **I enjoy wattpad as well but currently haven't posted anything there. One of my favorite fanfiction subjects is of course wrestling. I have read many that I love and always check out new ones. I have wanted to do one for a while but was nervous. This is my first attempt at it. This story at first was going to be very different. I really enjoyed the 2012 storyline involving Cm Punk, Aj lee, Daniel Bryan and Kane.**

 **It was definitely a different storyline than what we usually saw. I fell in love with the Aj character. At the time the divas division was not really that great. This wasn't the divas fault because they were all talented. But were not being given much to work with. It was refreshing to see Aj. She was talented and funny. I enjoyed the whole storyline. So I wanted to do something like it. It was always planned my female character would be an oc.**

 **I always wanted Kane involved as well. At the time it was to go very much like the storyline. My girl character would be with a boyfriend who treated her badly. There would be the cocky guy who eventually fail for her and Kane. I wanted it to be different so Daniel wouldn't be involved. I had planned on having Cm punk be that guy. I had liked him even back when he was on the ECW brand. And my fondness only increased. Matt's role was originally going to be filled by The Miz.**

 **I have always liked The Miz and could see him pulling off the bad boyfriend role. I had read a fanfiction story done by author redheaded sweetheart. I don't personally know her but am a fan of her work. She had a storyline involving a girl with Miz and Randy Orton. Without giving away too much it's great. And I would encourage you to read her work. It wasn't planned that he would be physically abusive.**

 **Simply more emotional like Daniel was to Aj. But the more I thought I wanted to mix up the storyline a bit more. I hadn't watched NXT back when the shield was on it. At this point it was not on tv where I could watch it. So when The shield debuted at survivor series I didn't know them. And wasn't a big fan to begin with. Once I realized they were good wresters and attractive…. I started liking them more;)**

 **I would say it's pretty noted The Shield are popular in fanfiction stories just as Randy Orton is. So I wasn't sure about putting them in one. But Dean seems to particularly be popular in them. And I like reading them. But I wanted to be just slightly different so I chose Seth. He was supposed to be cocky but after the first few chapters I changed that. I also decided on doing a male Oc Matt. When I decided to make him abusive I realized I would do that.**

 **I will call everyone by their ring names because that's the character. That being said I was uncomfortable with having one of them be abusive to women. I have read those storylines and rape ones with actual characters. But I had to think how uncomfortable it would be for the real life people to be doing that in a story. Whether they know about it or not. So I decided on an Oc to do it. Maybe that is a bit odd since I included Kane.**

 **But he did things like that in his career. Whereas the miz hasn't except for grabbing Natalya's arm once. So I felt more comfortable with having an oc. I don't really know why I decided on naming him Matt. Especially since Kane had a storyline involving Matt Hardy with Lita. But I decided on that. I also didn't plan on involving really any other characters. My plan was the three guys would eventually for various reasons stop pursuing Addie so to speak. And she would become like Aj and come out during their matches doing crazy things. That could still make an appearance possibly in some way.**

 **I planned on involving Seth's real life girlfriend Zahra Schreiber but I abandoned it. I wanted her to not like Seth getting involved with Addie. But again that was real life and was careful with it not being acknowledged on the show. Also because Zahra is not really liked because of the Seth and his fiancée situation. I will not mention her name in the story or now out of respect. Since she is not a character or involved in the business.**

 **She has to be hurt by the situation but is moving on. I had Seth mention it in the story. But I didn't feel right using it any further. Seth should have handled it differently but it is not my right to judge his decisions. Zahra was also in the wrong but I don't wish to judge her either. She is vilified in real life the way Lita was. I did acknowledge some real life relationships Jimmy and Naomi and Dean and Renee. Involving the Uso's really came to mind seeing the storyline they had with Roman and Dean.**

 **They still play up Roman and Dean and their brotherly relationship and it was this way with Seth too. SO I felt it would make sense for them to help Seth. And from there to the uso's being Romans cousins it fell into place. Now I made a mistake into calling Jey Uso Jay instead. At this point I will just refer to him as so. In lasting I would like to say I am not trying to make Addie a Mary Sue in any way. It is certainly not a self-insert of myself.**

 **It may seem like I'm trying to glorify Addie In some way. Having three guys hold interest in her as well as a group of hot men trying to protect her. I believe the term Mary Sue is too often overused. How do you make a character interesting without making her a Mary Sue? I think you must make them interesting somehow. That being said it is never my intent to make her perfect. Because she is not. She has been injured for the majority of this story and hasn't wrestled. I must confess I find it difficult writing wresting scenes. Like actually go through what happens in the match. So it is part of the reason for this.**

 **I would like to improve that. But I would also like to point out the guys aren't going for her because she is the prettiest woman in the locker room. I purposely didn't describe much about her looks. I wanted the reader to picture that on their own and how they saw her. Kane has chosen her not because she is the most attractive. Just because it's a part of his crazy personality. Matt can't let her go just because she is his ex. And Seth likes her because he likes her. Not because she is the most attractive woman in the world.**

 **She has her faults like not being able to let go of Matt. Even though he treated her badly. As you have guessed the relationship of Seth and Addie will build. But due to the situations in their lives it's taking a while. And I can't say for sure the ending of this tory yet. I can assure it will get even more interesting. So I would like to thank you for your support and I hope you keep reading**

 **-Marvin Anaconda**


	21. Chapter 21

Addie ran as fast as she could. It was like the nightmares she used to dream of as a child. Someone would be chasing her and she would attempt to run. But she would never feel like she was going anywhere. But this was real life. She felt he would catch her at any moment. She rounded the corner and ran into someone. They grabbed her arms and she screamed loudly and hit them in an attempt to get away.

"Addie its okay it's me. Addie ceased her hitting realizing it was Seth. "I'm sorry I'm sorry she cried through her tears. She didn't know why she was apologizing. Neither did Seth so he just held her. "It's okay its ok just calm down. I'm here. He held her tightly in his arms in comfort. Dean and Roman approached followed by the Uso's. They halted upon seeing Seth just stepping back to let Seth handle it.

Matt walked up to meet Kane. "Kane what's the deal? "What do you mean? "I heard you kidnapped Addie tonight. "Yeah I did actually why?" Why would you do that? Do you know how much trouble you could get in? That I could get it? They taking harming divas seriously now. Threatening Renee tonight and nearly attacking Naomi. Threatening the divas division and kidnapping Addie. They could really call the authorities for that.

And if you hurt Addie we could be in worse trouble. Matt was yelling now though since they were hidden secretly no one could here. Kane chuckled "calm down Matt. I didn't really threaten Renee it's her fault if she took it that way. It was to send a message to Addie through her. She wasn't harmed at all. I never intended to harm Naomi. I was just talking to her again to send a message to Addie. I knew she would be rescued.

I wasn't serious about harming the divas. Their marketable especially the ones on the reality show. The WWE wouldn't allow that. I didn't hurt Addie either. And I let her go so they want do anything. "Well seems to me your doing more for yourself than for this team. Kane looked at Matt dangerously. "Just what are you saying Matt huh? This is all being done for you while I have fun. Next week Addie will be running back to you. That's the plan and you will get what you want. Just hold on until then. You can do that right? Or would you rather someone else get your precious Addie? She has choices you know. She can have whoever she wants.

"Nobody is getting her but me! She can surround herself with as many guys as she wants. But I'm the one she belongs with. I'm the one she loves. She still loves me Kane you know that. "Indeed actually she does. But when a man doesn't make their move properly the woman has a time to find someone else. Think about it the roster is full of men. Many a woman would find attractive. Addie is no different in that retrospect.

Kane said this yet he knew Addie was very different. At least in his mind. But it wasn't just him either. All those superstars had banded together to protect her. And not just out of loyalty to Seth. There was something about her that made people like her. And want to keep her safe. Maybe that was what drew him to her. He only wished something drew her to him. But he knew in time that would happen. For now he would let Matt have his fun.

Dean Roman and the Uso's stood behind to talk about the Kane situation. Addie was so shaken up Seth had decided they were both leaving the arena. "Were going to have to do something about Kane Jimmy said. Naomi is still shaken up from that. I never thought he would actually do that. I don't want him near her ever again. "With Kane we just don't know Jay commented. Maybe he didn't really plan to hurt her. But he threatened Renee as well and we know what he does to Addie.

Not to mention he threatened the entire divas division. "That's going to far Roman said. Surely WWE officials will do something about that. They wouldn't allow him to be doing anything to any of the divas. "Well if that was the case they should have done something when he cornered Naomi like that. I don't care what anyone says. He threatens my wife anymore and I'm going after him.

I don't care. "I don't think that's the deal Dean said speaking for the first time .Kane could be serious but I doubt it. You heard it yourself its more about intimidation. He wants to intimidate Addie to manipulate her into doing what he wants. "Maybe Jay allowed but we can't be sure. I have seen some of the shows before we came here. He stalked Lita, he stalked Trish, attacked Miz for thinking he was the one with Kelly Kelly.

"Exactly and I can't take that chance with something happening to Naomi. Dean could see Jimmy was serious about Naomi's protection. "Exactly Jimmy that's Kane's plan. Back to my first point Addie is friends with most of the divas. So naturally he threatens them. Back to the point about Kelly and Miz. Kane thought Miz was Kelly's boyfriend so he attacked him. It was due to anger and revenge.

But also to hurt Kelly. And to possibly intimidate her into being with him. But there is something else. Kane must have hoped miz would not want to be with Kelly anymore. Just like he did with Matt Hardy and Lita which nearly worked. He hoped they wouldn't want to be around them anymore. Because if they did Kane would keep attacking them. So by attacking us he hopes we will give up on protecting Addie.

But as he found out that wouldn't work. So he did the next thing. Messing with Renee and Naomi. Hoping we will back off for their protection. Now I'm ready to rip him apart now for getting near Renee like that. She is an interviewer not a wrestler. But I care about Addie as my friend. And even if I didn't I just couldn't stand back and do nothing. Jimmy sighed "I know what you're saying I do. I didn't really no Addie before Kane attacked us.

But I know her now. And like you said whether I liked her or not I couldn't let anything happen to her. But I don't want anything to happen to my wife either. I don't want to stop helping with this. But I gotta make sure Naomi is safe too. Roman nodded "I understand that. And I get what Dean is saying too. I think he's right. I don't think Kane is going to actually do anything to the divas. I can't be sure but I think this.

The WWE could take action if he did something like this. Because if they don't someone outside WWE will. Kane hasn't physically put hands on any women. The only exception being Addie. But none of that ever happens on camera. So it can't be proven. Plus Addie works here and doesn't want to leave. SO she can't tell anyone outside of the WWE. Kane knows that which is why he does it that way. He doesn't want anything to get in the way of him being near Addie.

So he want risk being separated from her. That's my thought process on this. So I don't think he will physically do anything now. He might have before but this is about Addie for him. That being said though I do think we're going to have a problem with him intimidating the women here. But just in case I think we should keep watching just in case. Because Kane is not going to just keep doing this. Whatever he has panned he will do sooner or later.

Addie was back at the hotel with Seth. She wasn't happy with him having to leave the arena. She went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. She used it twenty minutes ago but still set there. She enjoyed the privacy of the bathroom. She could be alone with her thoughts. She got up her butt feeling numb. She washed her hands and closed her eyes. Upon opening them she saw red behind her and screamed. Seth opened the door running in.

Addie realized it was just a red towel. A damn read towel. She was scared embarrassed and angry. She didn't even want to tell Seth what happened and she burst into tears. But when had she not lately. Seth wrapped his arms around her. She told him what happened and apologized. He wasn't angry and said he understood. But it wasn't enough. She was losing herself in all this. And maybe losing her sanity. "Seth I can't keep this up. I have to quit or something. "Addie you can't leave when this is all you have ever wanted. "But Seth I can't just let this keep happening.

Somebody is going to get hurt. Kane is threatening everybody I care about. He threatened Renee he almost hurt Naomi. When does it stop? Will it ever stop? I can't just wait to find out the answer. I don't even have a life anymore. I have no career. I finally make it to WWE and have barely wrestled. Just that one match against Eva that got interrupted. He is threatening the other divas I'm friends with. He want leave me alone. You're all trying to protect me and I appreciate it. But he got to me so easy tonight. That's not your fault either it's just how crafty Kane is.

I just don't know what to do. "Addie I know your scared .But were doing everything we can to protect you. We want let him get to you again. No matter what we have to do. We want let him hurt you or do anything. "Well he will just come get me here. It doesn't matter what I he will get me. What am I supposed to do then? "I'm going to be here Addie. And he want hurt you I promise. Addie felt tears but for a completely different reason now.

Matt just defeated Zack Ryder. He only had a second to gloat when he heard Kane's music. Matt stood there dumbfounded. What was Kane doing? Kane entered the ring and Matt asked what he was doing. Kane grabbed Matt by the throat and choke slammed him before tomb stoning him. And then he left. The referee's checked on Matt. But he wasn't listening to them. He was utterly confused. But furthermore he wanted an answer from Kane.

"That's interesting Dean commented. He Roman and Jay were watching on a monitor. Jimmy had went off to be with Naomi. So Kane is finally attacking him. Funny considering he hasn't until we talked to Matt. "You think there working together or something? Jey asked. "I don't know that doesn't really make sense does it? But neither of them really make sense anyway. "Were just going to have to wait and see Roman said.

Matt was beyond pissed off. His neck and back hurt. And Kane had told him nothing about this in his plans. Kane was in their meeting place waiting for him. "Kane what the hell was that? Kane chuckled "I knew you would be upset. "Damn right I'm upset. What was that? And what were you thinking? "Matt don't be like that. It was just a little improvising. "What are you talking about? "Well you said they were getting suspicious of you since you weren't being attacked. So I fixed that problem for us. "Yeah well now it looks suspicious that you finally did. "Well I could have much sooner and the way your acting It would be a pleasure.

Matt sighed but calmed himself. "Okay fine but I wish you had told me beforehand about this. "Well I could have but you looked so surprised. Which actually helps for it to be authentic. But this will cheer you up I'm sure. Next week I have the perfect scene set up. "Scene setup? "Why you winning back Addie of course. Being her hero and coming to her rescue of course. But were going to start working on that this week.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to Seth Addie had a great idea. Seth had stated how Kane had stalked or attacked divas in the past. And Addie had decided she would meet some of them. It was short notice so she could only contact some of them. That being said she didn't know if they would agree or even be able to meet with her.

Thankfully Lita worked at the performance center. Addie hadn't known her so she got Paige to ask her. She figured them working on tough enough together would allow Paige to be able to talk to her. She had agreed and also asked Trish Stratus to come along. She had also had some run ins with Kane. Addie had also gotten Aj lee and Eve Torres to agree to meet. And Addie had completely forgotten about Brie Bella.

Brie was staying at the hotel so Addie would talk to her first. Eve Trish Lita and Aj would be there later. Due to scheduling conflicts they couldn't all be there at the same time. Addie was a little bit bummed about this. But it would give her a chance to talk to them all one on one. Brie knocked on the hotel door and Seth let her in. He excused himself to give them privacy to talk. Though Addie knew he would be just right outside the door.

Brie gave Addie a hug before setting beside her on the hotel couch. "Sorry Addie as all this was going on I never thought to offer my help in anyway. Since Kane didn't really have a romantic interest in me. "its alright Brie I had completely forgotten about you. But I think I need to talk to as many people as I can. If I'm going to deal with this situation. Because I'm just running out of answers. "Well I can tell you there really isn't much I can really say that you don't already know. Kane attacked me since he was feuding with Daniel.

As you figured out Kane will attack people you care about or are connected too. And he has already done that. With Kane it takes more than one person to protect you. Daniel did his best to keep me safe but Kane almost got me several times. You already know that of course. Addie nodded and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had five people protecting her and he had gotten to her. What's different though is he does seem to have an interest in you. I'm sure he doesn't really have the desire to hurt you like he did me. Anybody you're connected to though he will want to hurt. She sighed but you know that.

I would suggest telling some of the higher ups. But Daniel and I tried that and it did nothing. Im sorry Addie I wish I could offer more help than this. "It's alright Brie thank you for talking to me. The two women hugged before Brie let herself out. Not long after Eve showed up. She didn't know Addie so they politely shook hands. "I am sorry this is happening to you Addie. I told my friend Kelly who also had problems with Kane.

She wanted to be here to but wasn't able. So she asked me to talk to both of us. Kelly had her experience first. Hers is the closest of yours between the both of us. Kelly presented a slammy award with Kane one year. At this point Kane had been out of the mask for years. He hadn't really been that evil either. Kelly made a mistake actually by saying something simple. She made the comment love is a wonderful thing. In his twisted mind Kane suddenly believed they were meant for each other.

The next week Kelly was in a tag match with Melina against Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall. Kelly and Melina won but they were attacked by Beth and Jillian. Then Kane came out I don't know if he was trying to save Kelly or what. Understandably Beth and Jillian were scared when he came out. Santino Marella Beth's boyfriend at the time got them out of the ring. Kane then turned to Kelly who was also scared. He offered his hand but she got out of the ring and tried to get away from him.

Kane found her backstage and took her to a dark room. She told him she wasn't interested but he didn't like that. He wanted to know who she was seeing. At the time it was Randy Orton who was a total jerk but that's another story. Anyway Kelly wanted to protect Randy so she told him it was Miz. Later that night he attacked Miz and also his partner John Morrison during a match. Stephanie ended up getting him to apologize and leave Kelly alone. He surprisingly backed off after that. But he was at his most sane then.

Which wasn't very actually. A few years later Kane came back with the mask on. It was the first time in years. He had this fixation on John Cena for some reason and began attacking him. John was friends with Zack Ryder and even gave him a title shot in his place. I was sort of involved with Zack at the time or at least he had a crush on me. SO Kane began attempting to attack me and also attacking Zack. John ended up saving me several times. He liked to hurt Zack in front of me to punish John. Knowing he wouldn't want to see his friend or any woman hurt.

He cornered me backstage once in the locker room. And even tried to kidnap me in an ambulance one time. I wish I could give you more advice. What I can tell you is don't be alone. Kane can get you anywhere backstage. But he can just as soon get you in the ring as well. He likes to hurt people you're connected too. It could be to punish you or get your attention. With him having a fixation on you I really can't offer much more. It appears to be stronger for you than it was toward Kelly. With me once he got the match with John he left me alone. "Thanks Eve Addie said smiling.

An hour later Lita and Trish arrived. Addie had to control herself from fangirling. These were two of the most legendary women wrestlers of all time. But this was a serious moment. Trish told her story first. "You know this already but Kane is not afraid to hurt anyone. No matter their size or gender. During my career he was hell bent on hurting as many people as he could. At the time I was feuding with Lita who was his wife. SO he attacked me on her behalf. She glared at Lita for inferences. You don't want Kane mad at you.

He will stalk you until he gets you like he did me. On one raw in my hometown he choke slammed me. He is a scary guy as I'm sure you noticed. But once he wasn't with Lita anymore he left me alone afterword's. He may have sooner if I hadn't taunted him and Lita. I have never seen him so evil in that time since. Maybe not until now. I never had anyone to keep me safe. But I wish I had. "I can add on Lita said speaking up. Trish is right you don't want to make Kane mad at you. I felt it when I cheated on him with Edge. He came up behind me backstage one night. He grabbed my throat and held me down one a couch.

He choked me and I couldn't breath and I was so scared to be honest. I was the original fearless diva before Nikki was. I have never been afraid of many things. But I was afraid that night. He was so mad I thought he might kill me. He could have done it so easily. Edge was right outside the door but I couldn't even gasp loud enough for him to here. He wanted me to suffer more so he let me go after that. But he worked hard to make both mine and Edge's life a living hell. He even tomb stoned me on the steel steps.

He ended up kidnapping me in the back of an ambulance. I can't remember what happened but they found me later. After that he left me alone. Acting like were on good terms and everything. Before I even got with him though I was with Matt Hardy. Kane wanted me to get pregnant with his child. So he hurt Matt until I agreed to do it. Then they had a match and Kane won the right to marry me. He would grab me by the arm and force me to ringside. Then I lost the baby in an accident in the ring.

Lita had pain in her eyes and didn't feel comfortable talking about it. After that we joined forces and things were okay for the most part. I didn't love Kane though not really. Kane can do what he wants but he is impressionable. Like I got him to do things I wanted him to do. If you can get him to trust you then you can turn it in your favor. If not he will just keep attacking until he gets you to agree to what he wants. Addie ended up getting their pictures and autographs before they left. Maybe it was the wrong time but whatever.

They were happy to do it and so was she. After they left Addie waited. And finally Aj arrived. She had some interesting stuff to say. "Addie you are going to have to find your inner nerd. That's more just a on your on time thing though. But you need to find your inner crazy chick. She tilted her head and smiled strangely Addie can you get crazy? "Umm well I'm too scared to get crazy. "Well so was I for a little bit when I first saw him. But I let my craziness take over. That's how you're going to control the situation.

"But how do I do that Aj? He's so dangerous and threatening the ones I care about. "You have to get crazy before he gets dangerous. "Huh? "Kane had never seen anyone like me. Lita tolerated him and they joined forces. But he's use to all the women being afraid of him. You have to be different. Jump in his arms and kiss him. She chuckled "use his feelings against him. It's what I did it's what Lita did. It's what you should do. Addie had a lot to think about after AJ left. Seth came back into the room and they talked.

The next day they headed to a house show. Addie played a cell phone game silently. "Hey Addie can I talk you? Addie looked up to see Matt. Roman was with her and didn't take to kindly to him being there. "You have a lot of nerve to show your face around her. Addie put a comforting hand on Roman. "Please Roman I just want to see what he wants. There's no need to keep something going if we can stop it. Roman wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about. But he nodded and watched closely as they went off to talk.

"Addie look I can't lie I still love you. That will never change. I want you back il always want you back. But I want to protect you no matter what. From that monster Kane. I want to try to be friends with you. I want to be the one to keep you safe. It's obvious these people your with cant protect you. "Matt we can't keep doing this. You're not doing anything to protect me. There the ones protecting me. "Addie I would like to try. Let's at least be friends and talk. Please it's all I want. Nothing else matters. "Alright Matt okay okay.

Later that night Matt was going to infiltrate Addie's little group. "I want to help you protect her. "Where have you been before now? Jay asked hatefully. "I don't care if Addie trusts you or not we don't Roman said. "I still love her and I want to protect her. "Were doing that fine without you Seth said. "That's not what I saw earlier this week. "Once again you haven't been doing anything Jimmy said. "And I feel awful about that. But I'm here now and I want to do something. "You messed up that chance Dean said.

"Why is it fair for you to be responsible for her protection? You don't know her like I do. "You hit her Matt and you disrespected her Seth spat. Were also protecting her from you. Even Kane hasn't hit her. "And I'm sorry about that. I want to make it up to her and help. "Not going to happen Seth spat again. "Why do you care? Why do any of you care? You have your own women to worry about. "Own? She's not your women anymore Matt. Matt glared at Seth but knew he needed to keep his cool.

"Seth you don't even have a woman. You're unhappy about breaking up with Zahra. So you're using Addie. Seth stepped forward but Roman and Jimmy held him back. "Look guys I'm not trying to start anything. Matt attempted to sound as sincere as he could. I just care about her a lot. I have changed and that's the truth. You need someone else to help you. And that's the truth.


	23. Chapter 23

Seth nearly attacked him but was held back. "You bastard Seth said angrily. "This is not about you or what you want. It's not about any of you or what you want. It's about Addie. You need all the help you can get to protect her. I can protect her during your matches. And you guys can have a break.

"We don't want or need your help Seth said. We have it under control. We don't mind watching over her. "What's going on? They turned to see Addie approaching. She had a worried look on her face. The fact that Matt was among them wasn't a good sign. She was ready to forgive him but doubted they were. And especially not Seth. Seth looked ready to attack at any moment as well.

"Well Addie Matt here says he wants to help us watch over you. Addie looked at Dean in surprise. Then at Matt and Seth. Then at everyone else. "Why would you want to do that? She said looking at Matt. "I want to help you. It's my fault I got Kane near you to begin with. And I was explaining to the guys how I could help them. It would give them breaks and help out during their matches.

"So you know were not ready to trust Matt Roman said. But it can't be denied it would help us all to have someone else. And it would mean more protection for you. The point is Addie do you feel comfortable with this. "If he wants to do it then who am I to stop him? What choice do I have? "Addie it's your choice and we want you to make it Roman said. "Alright then yes he can if he wants to. It was decided and Matt helped watch over Addie for the night. They were alone which was what Matt wanted.

"Addie I have a question. Addie looked up at him signaling for him to continue. Do you think had things not happened we would still be together? The question took Addie by surprise. She knew the answer to it already. "Yes Matt I think we would have. He put his lips to hers. It wasn't something she was expecting. But it was familiar and something she once loved. Matt was pushed away suddenly.

Addie gasped at noticing Seth an angry expression on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? He said coming towards Matt. Don't you dare put yourself on her against her will. "She is not your property Matt spat back. They got in each other's faces. Addie attempted to get in between them but they wouldn't budge. She put hands on their arms in an attempt to calm them down. "Guys stop calm down. Roman Dean and the Uso's came at that moment. They separated the men and Roman got Addie safely out of the way.

Seth walked out without a word. "Seth Addie said attempting to go after him. Matt put a hand on her arm but she shook him off. Running after Seth felt like the right thing to do. "Seth stop please calm down and talk to me. He sighed and turned around to face her. Seth what's wrong? "After all he's done and you're ready to trust him? And he's already putting himself on you again. It was wrong to trust him. Have you forgotten the way he hit you? Because I haven't. And I can't forget it.

"Seth everyone deserves to be given forgiveness. "But some things are unforgiveable. I don't think I can forgive him. "Why does it make you so angry? "Because Addie you mean so much to me. And I want you to be safe. It sounds so weird coming from me but it's the truth. He touched her face and the two kissed. It was something different than he felt before. But something secretly maybe he always wanted.

To Addie this was something better than she imagined. It was new and different but exciting and right. But then it was wrong. Nothing like that needed to be happening right now. She pulled away suddenly. "Seth I'm sorry but right now I just can't. He looked sad but he nodded. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. It's just like what Matt did. I think maybe we need to be apart for a while. It's what's best.

Il tell the guys. He walked past Addie and she longed to grab him. Or to go after him again. But she couldn't because he was right. They couldn't do this and maybe being apart was what was right for them. She stood there trying to hold back tears. "Addie you okay? She looked up to see Naomi approaching. Maybe the guys had sent her. But that question had Addie in tears. And Naomi rushed to comfort her.

When it was time for everyone to go home Matt went with her. It was usually Seth but he had went home earlier. That hurt Addie that Seth had just abandoned her and went home. But she understood it was their space. And it was their space. No one had really wanted Matt to be the one to go with her. But they had their own homes to go too. And she wanted to go to her own. It had been like old times between them. Watching some old wrestling tapes together. It was from a far simpler time in Addie's life.

Then Matt began kissing her. She pulled away from him standing up. "Oh come on Addie I know you miss sex between us. This night was a chance for us to be alone. Rekindle our romance in sex. We can't do it with the guys around. Addie could not believe it. After everything he was the same jerk he had been. "Matt I told you before the past is the past. We're not rekindling anything because it's over.

If you haven't noticed I have a monster after me. I can't live a normal life right now. I'm not having sex with you or anyone. Addie felt like she was being rude and mean. But she felt so strong in saying it. She was weak in all this. But for once she would be strong. For once she would do what she wanted. Matt glared at her and his hands twitched. Nothing would please him more than to go punch her in the face.

How dare she refuse him and what he wanted. How dare she tell him know about anything. But he couldn't do that. Not now or yet. "You know what Addie I'm going to leave. I'm sick of you putting yourself before us. "Matt there is no us. "There is always and us. But look I'm sorry I need to leave it was a mistake. He grabbed his coat and left abruptly. Addie felt bad but glad that he did. They should be apart as well.

It was obvious he still hadn't gotten over everything. Addie sat on the couch silently when the doorbell rang. The sudden noise scared her and then she realized she was alone. Her heart raced as she went to peak through the hole. She smiled at opened it. Seth was standing their holding a box of donuts. Krispy cream to be exact. And her favorite. She had forgotten she told him. "Seth what are you doing here?

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I know these are your favorite. So I brought some as a way of saying sorry. "Come in she said. They took the donuts in the kitchen and had one as they talked. "So who is supposed to be staying with you? And why are they? "Well Matt volunteered. Seth's eyes darkened but he remained calm. "SO where is he? "He got mad and left. "Why? "He tried to kiss me and wanted us to have sex. Seth grimaced "well I didn't go that far but at least I'm not the only one you want let kiss you. But seriously I can't believe him. Can he ever not be a jerk?

"I wonder that myself. But Seth I have a question. "What's up? He said noticing her seriousness. "If you feel for me like you said and showed you did. After this is all over do you think I could have a chance? "You don't even have to ask. You will always have that chance. They smiled but heard a noise from upstairs. "Stay here Seth instructed going up to check. Addie stayed for a few minutes but didn't hear anything.

Finally she went up the stairs In search of Seth. She bumped into someone and gasped. "Seth are you okay? "I'm fine I didn't see anything. They heard a noise and turned to Kane standing there. "Addie go into your bedroom lock the door and call the police. Addie didn't want to leave Seth but knew what she had to do. She ran as fast as she could into the bedroom locking the door. She had a house phone right beside her bed and called 911.

She heard sirens after a moment and unlocked the door. "Addie! She turned to see Seth coming toward her. His lip was busted but otherwise he seemed okay. "He left when he heard the sirens. I went after him but he got away. She hugged him happy he was okay. The two grabbed each other's hands. They would face the police together.

Despite everything the cops hadn't arrested Kane. He showed up in a business suit to assure them it couldn't have been him. And they apparently believed him. Whether it was because he intimidated them or not who knew. But Addie now believed there was no stopping Kane. Matt had called the next day apologizing but said he couldn't be in contact with her anymore. Why was life making no sense?

Kane and Matt were changing up everything. Matt had enough of not getting Addie back. It was obvious it wasn't going to happen. But he wanted revenge more than anything. Kane was more than happy to tell him the truth. Matt was pleased to now know Kane planned to double cross him. Plus revenge could still be sweet. He could keep Seth from getting Addie. And get her to Kane who she didn't want to be with. It was better than he could hope for. Now to listen to what Kane had to say. Surely he had something good planned.

"So Matt is gone just like that huh? Dean didn't look particularly surprised. "Yeah he got really mad when I refused him Addie said softly. "Well I wouldn't worry about it he was a loser anyway. Are you sad about it? Addie sighed "not really in a way. But I am at the same time. This sounds stupid knowing how he has treated me. But I really wanted to forgive him. And move on. But how can I knowing he hates me?

"Well Addie people are gonna love you and there gonna hate you. Actually more of them will probably hate you. But you have to do what's right for you. What makes you happy. You didn't deserve what Matt did to you. And he didn't deserve your forgiveness. Especially not as many times as you forgave him. And you gave him many more chances that he didn't deserve. You did all you could do.

It's his fault If he keeps screwing up. And don't worry we don't need his help to protect you. He smirked "besides I think Seth will make sure your safe. Addie blushed maybe Dean knew more than she thought he did. "Yeah me and the boys noticed stuff between you. Not that you need it but I support the couple. "If it happens? "It will happen trust me. I know these things. I can tell. I'm smarter than people give me credit for.

She smiled in response. "Yeah Dean you might be right. "Yeah I'm always right he said. She was more blessed than ever to have such great friends. It was tough to find friends like the ones she had. Sometimes people waited a life time for them. But she had them right in front of her. Yes she was going through a lot. Yes life hadn't been the best to her. It hadn't happened exactly as she planned it. But she was one blessed woman. She couldn't deny that. She really couldn't.


	24. Chapter 24

Addie had a mall day with the divas and Seth before Raw. She was in good spirits because she had been cleared to compete. She was so ready to wrestle when she could. However the company was focusing on other wrestlers now. So she didn't know when they would let her compete. But it was nice that they knew she was available when and if they needed her.

Addie relaxed herself in a chair while she talked with Paige and Summer Rae. Roman was talking on the phone with his daughter nearby. It was then that Seth came up to her with news Vince needed them. It was confusing but none the less they headed to his office. They were surprised to see Hunter and Stephanie there as well. They didn't look to happy and Addie felt nervous. "Seth good to see you! Vince said.

He shook Seth's hand and gave him a pat on the back and asked how he was. "Fine Seth said nodding. "And how are you Miss Addie? He said shaking her hand. She felt nervous shaking the boss's hand. She said she was fine as well. "I got the news you were cleared to compete today. "Yes Sir Addie said smiling. "That's great to here. And good timing too. My son in-law and daughter here were discussing ways to make women wrestling important again.

I would say were doing a pretty good job of it. But you have been injured and haven't been able to much in your career at all so far. Addie nodded not really understanding where this was going. Whatever he had to tell her why did it involve Seth? "Well with you in action now I think its time to reintroduce you to the WWE universe. Don't you think so? "Yes sir that sounds great. "I had a feeling you would say that.

Hunter tells me you were skilled on the indie scene. And as you know he agreed to your signing. I think you're beautiful and talented too. I think you would be a force to be reckoned with in this divas division. I would like a face for the divas division. I see a lot of potential in you. I'm thinking matches with the likes of Charlotte, Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks. Maybe a rivalry with Paige or the Bellas.

So many opponents for you face. Maybe you can challenge for the divas championship. "That would be an amazing opportunity sir. Thank you for believing in me. She was smiling and Seth was grinning at her. "You're welcome so I was thinking about a good way to reintroduce you tonight in an exciting way. We already have some good divas matches for tonight I didn't want to change. So I had a better more exciting idea.

Tonight you're going to be in a match not seen in the WWE before. A tag team match. You and Seth will be teaming up together. She and Seth smiled at each other. Against Matt and Kane. Addie's heart dropped. "What? Seth said loudly. She is a diva. That is her ex-boyfriend and a monster who's stalking her. How is putting her in a match with them a good idea? "It makes for interesting television Vince shrugged. And are you suddenly thinking the divas aren't important? Seth bit back a retort on all Vince had done with the divas division.

"No not if it's an actual wrestling match done with just wrestling. Kane is not going to do just that. He's unpredictable. Matt abused her in real life. How is that a good idea? He did it outside the ring you know he will inside the ring. "Makes it interesting doesn't it Vince smirked. I'm always hearing about how I'm not in touch with my company. But I can still make compelling television matches. This is a good story to get the audience invested.

I'm always hearing Vince doesn't care about women's wrestling. But here I am giving a diva an opportunity. He turned to Addie "I'm putting extreme faith in you tonight. Allowing you to work with the guys. Show the world what a good diva you are. Hell I'm not even looking at you as a diva tonight. I'm looking at you as a superstar and future champion. The crows will get behind you as you face this obstacle.

Facing your ex-boyfriend and stalker as you say. It's perfect! And Seth it will help the crowd to get behind you too. You must face adversity to keep this lovely young woman safe. Good luck tonight to both of you. And by the way the match is no outside interference. Now you two are dismissed. Hunter and Stephanie hadn't said a word. Which meant Vince made up his mind. And there would be consequences if they refused. They met up with the guys and told them what happened. "What the hell why would he do that Jay said deadpanning. "I don't think Vince even knows why Roman said shaking his head. "And we can't even interfere Jimmy said. " Well no offense to Addie but she isn't gonna be able to compete with them.

If it was just normal wrestling it might be different. But WWE wrestling is a lot different. Some women wrestle men on the independent scene or other promotions. But Addie told me one time she never did. They looked to where Addie had joined Naomi and Natalya in a conversation. Seth sighed "this is completely unfair and a mismatch. I know what I need to do out there. But it's the worry of what might happen anyway. I'm not used to having to worry about someone else during my matches.

Kane had went to find Matt after speaking with Vince. "A tag team match? Kane I thought no one was supposed to know we were partners? Though I guess they will just see it as random. "Yeah even though it's not. "What do you mean? "I went and asked Vince for this match. "Wait you asked Vince? Why would you do that? Now everyone will know. And come to think of it you asked Vince? I didn't know we were normally allowed to do that. "Were not but I have been around for so long he doesn't mind as much.

Not to mention he and I have a love hate relationship. You know with me attacking him and his son, choke slamming his wife, and kidnapping his daughter once. "Yeah I could see why he might get upset about that. "But anyway so he sometimes gets a little intimidated and agrees to my ideas. But I think he actually really liked this one. It's a match the crowds haven't seen before. And he wants to change it up. "Well that's great and all but who said I even wanted to wrestle tonight? And sounds like I need to chat with Vince.

He told me I had a shot for the intercontinental championship and it hasn't happened yet. "Oh trust me I think I can get him to agree to that. But back to the match tonight I think you will enjoy it. 'Okay who are our opponents? "Seth Rollins and Addie. "What no way Matt said surprised. "You got Vince to agree to a match like that? "He thought it would spice up the broadcast a little bit. And the story would be something that people would care about. "Well I'm not complaining about that this is great.

But are we even allowed to do anything to her? "Vince himself told me he wasn't looking at her as a diva tonight. But that he was looking at her as a competitor. So as our opponent it is allowed. That being said I doubt she will even be in the ring. She will just stay on the apron and look pretty. Seth want tag her in of his own accord at least. "How do we know it want be us against all those guys she whores around with?

"I don't think she actually does that with all of them. Never the less it's a no outside interference match. They try to come out Seth and Addie will lose the match and they will be fired on the spot per Vince's orders. So basically we can just use this time to beat up on Seth. And intimidate Addie as well. We don't have to put hands on her to be terrifying. "Yeah I guess our right Matt said.

Addie put on her ring gear unenthusiastically. She had wanted to wrestle. But she hadn't wanted her first match to be this. She didn't want to be anywhere near matt or Kane. Which begs the question why were they tag teaming. Just the other day eh was protecting her. Now he was on his side? Was he actually wanting to cause her harm? Well he had done it before so eh was to say he wouldn't again.

Why was she even wearing ring gear? She had no chance in this match or to help. Seth would be all alone and she had to watch. And it was because of her. Who knew what Kane could do? But she had to know from Matt. She went out of the locker room quickly. "Hey where you going? Jimmy asked." Going to find Matt and talk to him. "What Addie are you crazy? "I have to do this Jimmy. That's all there is to it.

He walked to catch up with her and they found Matt surprisingly easy. He smirked when he saw her but that disappeared when he saw Jimmy. "Matt we need to talk Addie said. Jimmy please give us a minute. Just stand over there If you want. He looked ready to argue but sighed nodding his head as he gave them some privacy. "You with Jimmy now? Heard he was married with kids. You breaking up families too? I thought it was just Seth. "Cut the crap Matt were all just friends. "Yeah right so what brings you here? Addie was peed off by his attitude. "You heard about our match tonight?

"Yeah I have actually. I see you're dressed for it already. Figured you would be excited to get back in the ring. By looking at your face it seems I stand corrected. "How did you end up in the match? "Well how did you end up in the match? Seems to me someone put us in it. "They don't normally put divas in matches against superstars. I have never tagged with Seth before. You haven't with Kane before.

Were all involved so how did it happen? "Addie I don't know if you don't know. But that's how its been for a while hasn't it? Personally I think you should be happy about the match. Your back competing and in a main event too. Stealing the show with the guys. It's what you always wanted wasn't it? Taking attention away from everyone else. Being with your little boyfriend Seth and rubbing it in my face.

"I haven't rubbed anything in your face. No one is together. I am in this match against my ex-boyfriend and Kane. Nothing about this is exciting. Seth is going to be all by himself in this. No outside interference permitted. I feel awful about it. "Of course you would it being Seth. He actually deserves this wake up call. It's going to teach him not to get involved with you. You're the cause of his suffering anyway.

I learned that when I was with you. If you weren't causing physical injuries you were breaking hearts. "If there's anyone causing physical injuries it was you. And I put up with it for a long time. Matt laughed "you think that's bad? Well honey its going to get worse. I got a secret for you. I have been working with Kane this whole time. Originally he was going to help me get you back. But I realize now I don't need you.

But I do need to make you suffer even have of what I did. Addie was stunned. "You were involved? Even when you offered to help protect me? "Pretty much sweet cheeks. The best plans change and I realize now causing you distress is much better. "Matt Addie began. "What you gonna beg me to lay off Seth? Not going to happen I'm going to enjoy defeating him. Oh and I hope you end up in that match tonight. I always used to put you in your place and I miss that. And for the record if I could I would bust your face right now.


	25. Chapter 25

Addie had a mall day with the divas and Seth before Raw. She was in good spirits because she had been cleared to compete. She was so ready to wrestle when she could. However the company was focusing on other wrestlers now. So she didn't know when they would let her compete. But it was nice that they knew she was available when and if they needed her.

Addie relaxed herself in a chair while she talked with Paige and Summer Rae. Roman was talking on the phone with his daughter nearby. It was then that Seth came up to her with news Vince needed them. It was confusing but none the less they headed to his office. They were surprised to see Hunter and Stephanie there as well. They didn't look to happy and Addie felt nervous. "Seth good to see you! Vince said.

He shook Seth's hand and gave him a pat on the back and asked how he was. "Fine Seth said nodding. "And how are you Miss Addie? He said shaking her hand. She felt nervous shaking the boss's hand. She said she was fine as well. "I got the news you were cleared to compete today. "Yes Sir Addie said smiling. "That's great to here. And good timing too. My son in-law and daughter here were discussing ways to make women wrestling important again.

I would say were doing a pretty good job of it. But you have been injured and haven't been able too much in your career at all so far. Addie nodded not really understanding where this was going. Whatever he had to tell her why did it involve Seth? "Well with you in action now I think it's time to reintroduce you to the WWE universe. Don't you think so? "Yes sir that sounds great. "I had a feeling you would say that.

Hunter tells me you were skilled on the indie scene. And as you know he agreed to your signing. I think you're beautiful and talented too. I think you would be a force to be reckoned with in this divas division. I would like a face for the divas division. I see a lot of potential in you. I'm thinking matches with the likes of Charlotte, Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks. Maybe a rivalry with Paige or the Bellas.

So many opponents for you face. Maybe you can challenge for the divas championship. "That would be an amazing opportunity sir. Thank you for believing in me. She was smiling and Seth was grinning at her. "You're welcome so I was thinking about a good way to reintroduce you tonight in an exciting way. We already have some good divas matches for tonight I didn't want to change. So I had a better more exciting idea.

Tonight you're going to be in a match not seen in the WWE before. A tag team match. You and Seth will be teaming up together. She and Seth smiled at each other. Against Matt and Kane. Addie's heart dropped. "What? Seth said loudly. She is a diva. That is her ex-boyfriend and a monster who's stalking her. How is putting her in a match with them a good idea? "It makes for interesting television Vince shrugged. And are you suddenly thinking the divas aren't important? Seth bit back a retort on all Vince had done with the divas division.

"No not if it's an actual wrestling match done with just wrestling. Kane is not going to do just that. He's unpredictable. Matt abused her in real life. How is that a good idea? He did it outside the ring you know he will inside the ring. "Makes it interesting doesn't it Vince smirked. I'm always hearing about how I'm not in touch with my company. But I can still make compelling television matches. This is a good story to get the audience invested.

I'm always hearing Vince doesn't care about women's wrestling. But here I am giving a diva an opportunity. He turned to Addie "I'm putting extreme faith in you tonight. Allowing you to work with the guys. Show the world what a good diva you are. Hell I'm not even looking at you as a diva tonight. I'm looking at you as a superstar and future champion. The crows will get behind you as you face this obstacle.

Facing your ex-boyfriend and stalker as you say. It's perfect! And Seth it will help the crowd to get behind you too. You must face adversity to keep this lovely young woman safe. Good luck tonight to both of you. And by the way the match is no outside interference. Now you two are dismissed. Hunter and Stephanie hadn't said a word. Which meant Vince made up his mind. And there would be consequences if they refused. They met up with the guys and told them what happened. "What the hell why would he do that Jay said deadpanning. "I don't think Vince even knows why Roman said shaking his head. "And we can't even interfere Jimmy said. " Well no offense to Addie but she isn't gonna be able to compete with them.

If it was just normal wrestling it might be different. But WWE wrestling is a lot different. Some women wrestle men on the independent scene or other promotions. But Addie told me one time she never did. They looked to where Addie had joined Naomi and Natalya in a conversation. Seth sighed "this is completely unfair and a mismatch. I know what I need to do out there. But it's the worry of what might happen anyway. I'm not used to having to worry about someone else during my matches.

Kane had went to find Matt after speaking with Vince. "A tag team match? Kane I thought no one was supposed to know we were partners? Though I guess they will just see it as random. "Yeah even though it's not. "What do you mean? "I went and asked Vince for this match. "Wait you asked Vince? Why would you do that? Now everyone will know. And come to think of it you asked Vince? I didn't know we were normally allowed to do that. "Were not but I have been around for so long he doesn't mind as much.

Not to mention he and I have a love hate relationship. You know with me attacking him and his son, choke slamming his wife, and kidnapping his daughter once. "Yeah I could see why he might get upset about that. "But anyway so he sometimes gets a little intimidated and agrees to my ideas. But I think he actually really liked this one. It's a match the crowds haven't seen before. And he wants to change it up. "Well that's great and all but who said I even wanted to wrestle tonight? And sounds like I need to chat with Vince.

He told me I had a shot for the intercontinental championship and it hasn't happened yet. "Oh trust me I think I can get him to agree to that. But back to the match tonight I think you will enjoy it. 'Okay who are our opponents? "Seth Rollins and Addie. "What no way Matt said surprised. "You got Vince to agree to a match like that? "He thought it would spice up the broadcast a little bit. And the story would be something that people would care about. "Well I'm not complaining about that this is great.

But are we even allowed to do anything to her? "Vince himself told me he wasn't looking at her as a diva tonight. But that he was looking at her as a competitor. So as our opponent it is allowed. That being said I doubt she will even be in the ring. She will just stay on the apron and look pretty. Seth want tag her in of his own accord at least. "How do we know it want be us against all those guys she whores around with?

"I don't think she actually does that with all of them. Never the less it's a no outside interference match. They try to come out Seth and Addie will lose the match and they will be fired on the spot per Vince's orders. So basically we can just use this time to beat up on Seth. And intimidate Addie as well. We don't have to put hands on her to be terrifying. "Yeah I guess our right Matt said.

Addie put on her ring gear unenthusiastically. She had wanted to wrestle. But she hadn't wanted her first match to be this. She didn't want to be anywhere near matt or Kane. Which begs the question why were they tag teaming. Just the other day eh was protecting her. Now he was on his side? Was he actually wanting to cause her harm? Well he had done it before so eh was to say he wouldn't again.

Why was she even wearing ring gear? She had no chance in this match or to help. Seth would be all alone and she had to watch. And it was because of her. Who knew what Kane could do? But she had to know from Matt. She went out of the locker room quickly. "Hey where you going? Jimmy asked." Going to find Matt and talk to him. "What Addie are you crazy? "I have to do this Jimmy. That's all there is to it.

He walked to catch up with her and they found Matt surprisingly easy. He smirked when he saw her but that disappeared when he saw Jimmy. "Matt we need to talk Addie said. Jimmy please give us a minute. Just stand over there if you want. He looked ready to argue but sighed nodding his head as he gave them some privacy. "You with Jimmy now? Heard he was married with kids. You breaking up families too? I thought it was just Seth. "Cut the crap Matt were all just friends. "Yeah right so what brings you here? Addie was peed off by his attitude. "You heard about our match tonight?

"Yeah I have actually. I see you're dressed for it already. Figured you would be excited to get back in the ring. By looking at your face it seems I stand corrected. "How did you end up in the match? "Well how did you end up in the match? Seems to me someone put us in it. "They don't normally put divas in matches against superstars. I have never tagged with Seth before. You haven't with Kane before.

Were all involved so how did it happen? "Addie I don't know if you don't know. But that's how it's been for a while hasn't it? Personally I think you should be happy about the match. Your back competing and in a main event too. Stealing the show with the guys. It's what you always wanted wasn't it? Taking attention away from everyone else. Being with your little boyfriend Seth and rubbing it in my face.

"I haven't rubbed anything in your face. No one is together. I am in this match against my ex-boyfriend and Kane. Nothing about this is exciting. Seth is going to be all by himself in this. No outside interference permitted. I feel awful about it. "Of course you would it being Seth. He actually deserves this wake up call. It's going to teach him not to get involved with you. You're the cause of his suffering anyway.

I learned that when I was with you. If you weren't causing physical injuries you were breaking hearts. "If there's anyone causing physical injuries it was you. And I put up with it for a long time. Matt laughed "you think that's bad? Well honey its going to get worse. I got a secret for you. I have been working with Kane this whole time. Originally he was going to help me get you back. But I realize now I don't need you.

Seeing her discomfort he winked at her before walking away. "You alright? Jimmy asked. Addie nodded "I'm fine. Let's go. He could tell something was wrong but didn't push it. There was obviously some nerves over the match tonight. He would leave it to Seth to find out if anything else was wrong. He never did know what women were thinking. And now didn't seem like the appropriate time to find out.

Addie sighed putting her head in her hands. She stood up seeing Seth approach. "Seth I'm freaking out I don't know what to do. I don't need to be out there and I can't help you. "Addie just calm down Seth said putting a hand on her shoulder. It's going to be alright. I want let anything happen to you. I'm not going to tag you in the match. I have faced odds like this before it will be fine.

"But Seth I don't want you hurt either. Seth grinned "calm on Addie I'm a wrestler I'm trained for stuff like this. Il do my best out there to win the match for our team. And you do your best to cheer me on. Alright? Addie nodded because that was all she knew to do. They headed toward the gorilla position. As Seth made his entrance Addie followed him. Upon standing on the ramp she could see their opponents already in the ring.

Matt was smirking while Kane looked focused. Seth urged her to follow him down the ramp and then to the ring apron. "Listen he said softly to her if anything goes wrong get out of here as fast as you can. "Okay I will Addie said. "Don't worry Seth said one final time before stepping into the ring. Matt was smirking "why don't you put her in? The match began and Seth showed why he was the architect.

Matt kicked him in the head stopping his momentum. He through Seth into the ropes and smacked his head against the turn buckle in Addie's corner. "Yeah what do you think about that huh? You're with the wrong man. You're going to regret the day you broke up with me. He suplexed Seth and wet back to taunting Addie. Seth attacked him from behind and rather than deal with him Matt tagged in Kane.

He said nothing to her instead he focused on Seth. Kane got the upper hand and Addie felt torn. She felt helpless not being able to do anything. Kane smacked Seth throwing him into Addie. As he fell into her he tapped her hand as he fell out of the ring. Her face went white the referee couldn't possibly think that was legit. He couldn't possibly make her get in this match. And against Kane of all people. She looked at him and though torn he motioned her in.


	26. Chapter 26

Addie stepped in hesitantly. She faced Kane and her heart raced. She needed to think of something and fast. Wrestling him would not end well. She tried to think of what all the divas had told her. Remembering all the words form each of them she could. Kane walked toward her looking ready to do something.

It was now or never. "Kane wait! She said holding up her hand. He looked amused as he stared at her. "I made my decision. "You made your decision? "Yes and the answer is yes. "Yes? He said looking pleased. But I don't believe you. You're going to say anything to get out of this. I have a match to win in anyway necessary. The crowd was chanting a number of things and it was hard to here.

"Kane I mean it she said stepping up to him. She was going to be a little crazy and going to be just like Aj. She jumped in his arms with so much force it surprised them both. Kane looked perplexed but excited to see what she would do. The crowd was chanting louder no doubt remembering what Aj had done.

Addie was frozen for a minute. Could she do what Aj had done? If not what else could she do? Finally she crashed her lips to his. Kissing maybe harder than she ever had before. She felt something now more than fear. Her heart sped up and she felt an excitement. Something new and dangerous she hadn't experienced before. But something felt off that she couldn't explain.

Kane had put his hand on her keeping her there. Finally when she pulled away he allowed her to get down. Kane looked shocked as he stared at her. But then he laughed "so the answer is yes? I like that a lot. You surprise me he said laughing again go ahead and tag Seth back in. Addie looked out of the corner of her eye to see Seth back on the apron. She looked at Kane one last time as he went and tagged a shocked Matt in.

Addie not wanting to be in the ring with him quickly tagged in Seth. Because Matt was busy still yelling at Kane Seth beat him with his finisher. As the ref raised Seth's hand Addie came in the ring. "Addie are you okay? Are you hurt? "No I'm fine". "Why did you kiss Kane? "I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't wrestle him. Seth looked at her strangely then grinned. "Haha that's actually pretty smart but you just might be crazy too. They headed backstage and Addie was relieved it was over. But something about that kiss with Kane was still in her mind. She didn't know why but she felt strange.

"Good win Seth Roman said slapping him on the back. "Yeah good match Dean agreed. But what we really want to talk about is that smooch Addie had with Kane. "I was like what is she doing? Jimmy laughed. Addie sighed "I didn't know what else to do so I kissed him. "Reminds me of Aj Jay said chucking. "Well let's just be glad Seth and Addie have a victory and their both safe Roman said.

Addie was having the time of her life the next night. She defeated Summer Rae on smackdown and was changing into street clothes. After finishing she felt funny again. Something made her want to seek out Kane. She desired to see him and be with him. It came so suddenly and out of nowhere that it couldn't be natural. It was as if something controlled her and compelled her to him. She went off to locate him.

For once she was alone and could seek him out. She had no clue where to look but for some reason her body knew where to go. She walked far into the arena. Farther than she had ever been in perhaps any of them. There was no one around in close proximity, and actually not there at all. Her heart beat fast and loud into her ears. She was afraid and yet she kept going. She rounded the corner and found him.

"Addie I am so glad you came. I knew you would. "Kane why are we here? Why did I know where to find you? Why do I want to? He chuckled "that's my powers you're speaking of. What? You didn't think that was fake did you? It is far from a gimmick Addie. That's one thing you will find out about me. That one kiss was all it took. I didn't do it with the other woman. I didn't know the potential of my own abilities then.

But I do now. "How is that even possible? "Some things are better left unquestioned. Besides if I told you I don't think you would like the answer. "I shouldn't be here Addie said looking around. Kane reached forward putting his hand on your cheek. "No you are exactly where you're supposed to be. Right here with me. He took his hand off her face and reached it out to her. Come with me Addie. I can give you what you really want. All that love and protection you really need. "My friends are probably looking for me she blurted out. "They can't protect you Addie. All the feeble attempts they have made just prove it.

But I can and I will. Join me and we will rule the WWE. It's an offer you really can't refuse. "But what about Matt? "Matt and I have cut ties now. That was just to help me get to you. But plans change, and that match helped change things. It changed them for the better. Addie we can both be very happy. Both be very powerful. Deep down inside you know you want this to. Maybe your mind tells you something else.

It tells you that you love Seth and you loved Matt. Maybe in time you can learn to love me too. Because I am here for you. And you need me whether you want to admit it or not. Now let's go back and retrieve your things. Will get them together and begin our new journey. Because Addie I know about you. I know things even Matt doesn't know. He smugly once thought he knew everything about you. But it was a lie.

Come with me and il let you know what I know. Addie felt herself getting weaker. She should have run. She should have screamed. She should have refused. Her mind wanted to go back to her friends, back to Seth. But her body didn't budge. And soon even her mind didn't want too. Maybe it was this power of Kane, or maybe just her own mind and heart. But she let it take her will to fight away. She took his hand and let him lead her where he wanted.

Naomi finished her match for the night. She went with Renee to check up on Addie. Renee and Naomi had always got along well but weren't really close. However with the deal with Addie they had begun hanging out. They went into Addie's locker room. "That's weird Naomi responded looking around. All her stuff is gone. She carpooled with us earlier she said referring to her husband and his twin.

There's no way she had anything to drive. But she couldn't just walk out with all her stuff like that. "Maybe she caught a ride with someone else Renee suggested. "Maybe but she doesn't really know a lot of other people aside from the divas. And there all still here. She already had a match but she shouldn't have been able to leave early. "Maybe something came up Renee suggested. But they both knew that didn't sound like Addie. "Well let's not get carried away maybe she is still around here and just packed early Naomi reasoned.

The women found the Uso's first. They had just finished a match and were coming backstage. "What's up? Jay asked. "Have you seen Addie? "Actually we haven't seen her tonight at all." That's kind of weird I mean we usually do Jimmy commented. Well I mean we did see her in the match earlier. But we had an interview for something on the WWE network. Pretty much took up our time till the match. Wait why something wrong? "We don't know yet Renee said. We went to check on her and her stuff was gone.

"Maybe she left early? Jay guessed. "Yeah but why would she do that without telling anyone? Naomi had a point. "Maybe your overthinking this babe Jimmy reasoned. We haven't seen her but maybe she's with one of the guys. I mean isn't someone still supposed to be with her at all times? "Well they were Renee said. But Kane wasn't supposed to be here tonight. And everyone was busy with interviews for WrestleMania.

"Maybe Addie had an interview? Jimmy said. "She told me she didn't Renee said. She has just started competing in the ring again. So she didn't have a match planned and was likely going to be left off the card. "Okay well we need to see if anyone else knows where she is Jay said. "Well you guys just had a match Naomi interjected. Go get showered and cleaned up first. Renee and I can go find out and let you know.

They agreed and parted ways. About an hour later Seth was freaking out. No one had seen Addie or knew where she was. No one had seen her after the math, or seen her leave. Naomi tried to call her cell multiple times but got no answer. "I shouldn't have left her by herself Seth said shaking his head. I figured she would be fine. Roman put a hand on his shoulder "Seth calm down we don't know that anything has happened to her. Dean stayed quiet but inside his head he was thinking. They didn't know something had happened to her. But with the events of recently Dean doubted nothing had happened.

Kane smashed Addie's cellphone. "Don't worry you don't need it anymore. And we can't have others contacting you. You're done with them aren't you? "Yes she said I am. "They don't love you they never loved you. Say it tell me it's true. "It's true they don't love me and they never loved me. "Good girl Kane said smiling. "But who does love you and has always loved you? "You Kane you love me and have always loved me. "Good job sweetheart that's exactly right. "You belong to me now don't you?

"I do. "There all your enemies right? "Yes. "You and I are a team right? "Yes we are a team. Kane leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back without hesitation. She felt her control slipping further and further away. It was as though she was watching herself right in the moment. Expect she knew she was in the moment. Life seemed to be moving too fast for her to catch up. Her will to fight or run was gone. Who she was slipped away before she grasped it. Did she know what she felt anymore?

There was once pain but she didn't feel pain anymore. Something she never thought was possible. But it wasn't happiness that had her. She felt numb to it all. A slave to Kane to the world to her own life. But under it all she felt something if she dared to feel hard enough. It wasn't in her heart but more her mind. It told her she was indeed where she needed to be. She had a purpose with Kane. He wanted her the way Matt had not.

She felt utter love and devotion to him. But it wasn't what she had felt for Matt or Seth. It was strong but in a completely different way. But who was she to complain? Maybe being Kane's girlfriend could have its perks. Lita had certainly enjoyed them when she had married Kane. But could she even call herself his girlfriend? More like his property. He seemed more possessive than protective of her. She could feel it already. She couldn't explain to herself why she felt that way. She only knew she did. "Come on Addie there is something else we must do. Addie let him take her to his room. She hadn't noticed when they had gotten there.

But it became clear now. When he kissed her roughly she gave in to him. When he begin to aggressively pull at her clothes she didn't fight it. There was no need too. Not anymore it seemed. When you had seemingly fought so long there didn't seem to be any more to do. Her mind told her things would be easier now. She had burdened everyone enough. They wouldn't need to protect her anymore. Better for everyone she thought louder in her mind. No need to worry about her anymore.

What could have been was gone and done. She was here now with Kane. She hadn't had intimacy like this since Matt. But he was a memory as was Seth. It didn't matter anymore. She wanted this no matter how rough it was. Kane was ready and he wanted her. She let her thoughts go. Her focus was only on one thing now


	27. Chapter 27

No one had seen Addie all week. They were worried as it wasn't like her. But since they had no evidence anything was wrong they couldn't do anything. Addie had a match on Monday. If she didn't show for it then they would know something was wrong. Seth had searched for Addie as soon as he arrived at the arena.

But he hadn't seen her anywhere. Her match was approaching and she was nowhere to be seen. Cameron walked out for the match. Addie's music played and she walked out looking much different. Addie was dressed in all black. But that wasn't what was shocking. She had a blank expression on her face.

She stared straight ahead toward the ring and Cameron. Cameron had been confident just a moment ago. But now something about Addie was off. She came into the ring and stared Cameron down. As soon as they rang the bell Addie jumped on Cameron. Hitting and kicking her viciously. Not able to get any offense in she attempted to make it to the rope.

Addie slammed her head over and over again on the ring. She then pulled her hair throwing her head into the turnbuckle. Finally realizing she was out of control the referee stopped the match. Seth was in disbelief. This wasn't the Addie he knew. But something was wrong with her. She seemed different in just the way she walked into the ring. He couldn't wait for her to come backstage.

He headed to the arena. He came down the ramp and Addie looked up at him. "Addie what's going on? Where have you been? And what was that out there? She walked by him and headed up the ramp. He followed her "Addie wait what's wrong? She turned to him blankly. "I was trying to win the match. Her voice sounded delayed and she seemed in a trance. "That's how you were trying to win a match?

I didn't know you didn't like Cameron. But even if you didn't that's no way to treat an opponent. Addie what ever happened out there it's not you. You wouldn't do that. You sound like something's wrong. "Nothing's wrong Seth not anymore. Actually everything is exactly right now. He made everything alright. He came just as I needed him. I can't say that for everyone. "Addie who are you talking about? "Kane Seth Kane who else? "What? Addie what did he do to you? Are you in trouble? "No Seth I am safe now.

"Addie Seth said approaching her. Before he could reach her Kane jumped out of nowhere attacking him. Addie stood watching him cocking her head to the side. Kane turned to Addie "sorry honey don't worry he want bother you ever again. Let's go he said reaching out his large hand which she took without a backwards glance. Seth got up and attempted to go after them but they were gone.

He looked all around but couldn't find them. He couldn't fathom Addie going to Kane. And she wasn't acting right. It wasn't a joke or a ploy. It was something else. Mind control? He wasn't sure but eh would rule it out. With Kane anything was seemingly possible. This wasn't his Addie. He couldn't really call her his. But at the same time he refused to call her Kane's because she was not.

He met with everyone else later in the night. "She just didn't seem right Seth said. "I hate to see it but you sure it wasn't a ploy or act? Jay asked seriously. "No Addie wouldn't do that. "Yeah that's what I thought but as we all saw tonight she did Jimmy responded. "But she was terrified of Kane. Why be with him suddenly? "Well maybe she finally accepted his feelings Jay said shrugging. "If you were a lady would you? Jimmy asked.

"No but then again I'm not a lady. And there have been some who did at least for a little while. "Jay we have been protecting Addie for months. She wouldn't just go with him. He forced her somehow. "You said she didn't seem afraid though? Roman asked. "No but this sounds weird but we all saw it. Addie seemed really off. Addie never would have believed It but I think Kane made her that way somehow.

"Like he controlled her or something? Dean asked. "Yeah maybe. It sounds ridiculous but when I saw her she just wasn't there. If it was an act she did a really good job. "I have a hard time believing Addie would willingly go with Kane too. Roman said. Or that she would let Kane attack Seth. "What's that mean? Seth asked. "Well it's obvious she has a little crush on you. "Were just friends Seth said.

She cares about all her friends. "Yeah sure man whatever you say Dean said. But she worries about you more than the rest of us. She's more protective of you then any of us. Even a lunatic like me can see that. "Yeah okay but let's get off this subject Seth said rolling his eyes. When I saw her I spoke to her and she sounded weird and not like herself. "What'd she say? Roman asked.

I asked her what was up with the match. And she said she was just trying to win it. She said nothing was wrong and everything was fine now. Because Kane was there for her when no one else was. "Yeah something is up with her Dean deadpanned. But what do we do? Whatever's going on we need to get Addie form Kane. But if he's really messed up her head it may be better said than done.

Who says she will go with us? What is this control he has over her? Is it a long term thing? We need to know these things. "We don't have time to wait Seth said angrily. "Man calm down Roman said putting a hand on his shoulder. You don't even know where she is. Only she's probably with Kane. We need to wait and see and plan what we're going to do. "The lunatic is right Roman said. That's what we're going to do.

"Addie you did very good out there I'm pleased Kane said. "Yes but it feels so wrong. Attacking Cameron was wrong. She didn't deserve the attack. She hasn't done anything wrong to me. I didn't give her a fair chance. "Addie she is your opponent who you are superior too. Winning the match is what your there for. It isn't to make friends. Besides you have no friends. You only have me and that's all you need.

Don't you know that? "But Seth and the guys and the divas are my friends. "Addie listen to yourself. Those aren't your friends. Those divas want their own spots. They are cutthroat and will do anything to obtain it. They are your opponents not your friends. They are fake and catty as women often are. It's their nature. They know your good and they want to stop you. They do it by winning your trust and betraying you.

"But they guys they have been trying to protect me. "The guys? They were not protecting you. Only I can protect you. Jimmy is just winning your trust to help his wife. Jay is trying to help his twin brother and Roman is their cousin. Family loyalty and let's not forget he considers Dean and Seth his brothers. "Seth wouldn't do that he's different. "Seth would have hurt you if I didn't come when I did.

Surely you know that. "Seth would never do anything like that. He cares about me. "But not how you want him too. He will never love you like I do. In fact he's never even said it. You know why don't you? He doesn't love you at all. You're his little replacement since he broke up with his girlfriend. But you aren't anymore because your mine. And I promise Addie no one will hurt you ever again. You're safe now.

The next night on Smackdown Kane and Addie made their way to the ring. Kane jerked a microphone from Lilian's hand. "This wasn't a planned part of the show but I don't care. This is my time to speak. Addie will have her time to speak. But now is not that time. She will know when that time is. I will let her know when that time is. And she will explain everything. For now I am here to explain.

Addie tuned out the conversation. It was as if she was there but not there. What was she supposed to explain? She couldn't explain anything happening in her life. She didn't know how Kane had this hold over her. How he really had powers. Why she attacked Cameron in the match last night. But Kane seemed to know the answer. But she didn't want to be here right now. She didn't want to be with Kane.

She wanted to be with her friends. Wanted to be with Seth. Wanted to wrestle for herself. Not following the orders from someone else. Roman's music and Kane looked on in annoyance. Addie wanted to jump for joy thinking he was there to save her. But her body stayed still and her face remained blank. "Get out Kane instructed her. Despite the fact she didn't want to she did. They talked trash for a moment before Kane attacked.

They battled as Addie looked on. Roman knocked Kane onto the ground and he stood up. "Come on Addie. She followed him as they went backstage. "Roman doesn't appear too happy about our partnership Kane said. He doesn't like that were on to him. He knows that you know he is a liar. That his friends and family are liars. You have wizened up and he hates that. He hates that you're wise and smart. He thinks all women are stupid. But you're not and you just showed him. We just showed him Addie together.

Roman headed backstage to his friends. "Well that didn't go how I thought it would. I wondered if Addie would get involved or do anything at all. You were right Seth she just remained blank. I wondered if she would say anything. But Kane didn't even let her speak. I don't know for sure what's up with them. But I don't think its normal or natural.

I'm not saying its supernatural or whatever. But its something like that. That women out there wasn't Addie. I don't even know that she was conscious to what was going on. But Kane told her to get out of the ring and she did. I'm glad because I didn't know what she might do. I didn't want to fight Kane with her in the ring to.

She might go crazy and attack me or Kane might do something. "Well no matter what we have to get Addie back. I know her well enough to know she isn't happy. Her face didn't look happy out there either. "Were going to have to tread carefully Dean said speaking up. We don't know how much of a problem Addie might be with whatever's wrong with her.

She could get involved in matches or who knows what else. We don't even know that she's thinking clearly. Most likely she's not. She probably want have any idea of her well-being. And we need to find out what's up with her and Kane. If he's controlling her or what's going on. We got to find out what and stop it.

Matt was sitting at home with an injury. He was having mixed emotions at the moment. He knew Addie had to be unhappy with Kane. So that should make him happy. Instead it angered him. Kane had Addie and he didn't. She was still his property no matter what. It was stupid of him to come to WWE. He had brought Addie as well making things worse. Then he had lost her. Kane didn't deserve to have her like no one did.

Matt wasn't delusional as he knew Addie deserved better than him. He just wasn't going o let her go. He thought letting her go and making her life miserable was good enough. But it wasn't not by a long shot. He had once loved her though he didn't think he did now. Was he capable of love now? Who knew? But one thing was for sure he didn't want another man to have her. He would bide his time and have her again.

 **Addie and Seth are going to have a hard battle fighting for their romance if there even is one. The love triangle is far from over. I was a little nervous including supernatural abilities but its Kane so I felt it was a must. On a side note I read Seth and Zahra broke up. I think that is interesting seeing as I wrote about it happening. Personally I felt as they both presumably were unfaithful they wouldn't be a good match. And figured they might break up. That being said I still do not wish to judge them. They can learn from this and move on. I have created another Fanfiction titled "Fearless" which centers on Nikki Bella and John Cena as well as The Wyatt family. Feel free to check it out if you wish. And also review if you wish**


	28. Chapter 28

Addie was backstage by herself. It was rare for Kane to allow her by herself. She had a match tonight as did Kane. Hers was against Tamina. Kane had said he would accompany her to her match. He also wanted her to accompany him. Addie wasn't sure what to feel or how to feel about anything.

But she was lonely right now. Actually she was lonely a lot of the time. She wouldn't dare ask Kane to let her see anyone. Because he had strictly forbidden it. She longed to sneak out to see someone. Kane had her in the very back of the arena. She wasn't even sure how she had gotten there. Chances were she would get lost.

She wished to go see the divas or one of the guys. She especially wanted to see Seth. Any chance of a relationship was probably gone for them. But she missed him as her friend. Was that even something they could have any longer? It would be so easy to leave and yet something kept her here. Something she couldn't explain.

Wrestling wasn't fun for her anymore. Not like it had always been before. When she was going through problems she would push it to the back of her mind. Going out to the ring she would focus on that. And do what she loved. She wanted to wrestle for herself not anyone else. This wasn't what she wanted and she wasn't happy.

"So we saving Addie or what? Dean looked around enthusiastic. "Well that would be great but how? Seth asked. "Well I say we take down Kane. Whatever hold he has on Addie I doubt she will willingly come back to us. Kane can get away with kidnapping since we can't prove mind control. But if we take her well that could be different.

"Well what do you have in mind? Roman asked. "Well they both have matches tonight. We could attack Kane during Addie's. But it's against Tamina and her being your cousin and all makes a difference he said looking at Roman then the Uso's. I don't really want either her or Addie getting hurt. So we can wait until Kane's.

Maybe I'm being crazy but if we attack him it might break his hold on Addie. It's really our best chance. We don't know where she is when she's not with him. Every time you see her it's with him. "It sounds crazy but Dean might just have a point. "If it's to save Addie we have to do whatever it takes Seth said adamantly.

"Addie wrestled and lost her match to Tamina. Kane was upset as they headed backstage. "Addie after all the power I gave you. You lose a match. Without warning he smacked her so hard she fell to the floor. She was shocked, it was like Matt all over except worse. After all that he was doing this too. She got to her feet. "You can't do this to me. I wouldn't let Matt anymore and I'm not gonna let you.

Kane grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the hard wall. "I will do whatever I feel like doing. You are my property not the other way around. You think anyone else wants you? They don't, if they did they would have been out there tonight. Face it they have given up on you. Only I haven't.

He let her go and she slid to the floor. She was grateful to be able to breathe again. "Tell me Addie would you rather go back to Matt? Who broke your heart and mistreated you. Who didn't even want you to wrestle. For selfish reasons I might add. I only do it for now to protect you. And Addie all I ask is you win your matches. Is that too much to ask?

"I did my best out there as I do every night. But whatever this sick control is you have over me I don't want it. I can do it own my own. "Well Addie you certainly didn't tonight. But I will show you how it's done. You will be out tonight for my match. He grabbed her arm now let's go. He led her to the gorilla.

The big show came to the ring and the match began. Addie wished to just leave as he was occupied. But this power held her there. Only five minutes into the match Roman came out of nowhere attacking Kane. Happiness filled Addie thinking Roman was there to save her. Kane got to his feet and yelled to her.

Ordering her into the ring she declined but her body moved. She placed herself in between him and Roman. Roman immediately stopped though he continued to glare at Kane. Kane laughed "now what? You can't get at me unless you go through her. And you're not going to do that are you? Wouldn't want your wife or daughter to see you manhandle a woman. Roman smirked "no I wouldn't".

The Uso's attacked Kane from behind. Seth and Dean also entered the ring. Them saving her was all Addie wanted. But she felt herself tearing up. "No you guys stop. She felt herself go into a trance as she attacked Roman. He grabbed her arms doing his best not to hurt her in the process. Seth walked over grabbing her from behind.

He pulled her toward the ring Roman grabbed her legs helping to lift her over the ropes. Seth held her arms as he led her backstage. The guys could deal with Kane. He wanted to make sure she was safe. "No no no she yelled as she attempted to attack him. "Addie calm down its okay your safe now. "No no I have to be with Kane. He is still out there. He needs me, he needs me.

Kane was knocked out of the ring but he got back to his feet. He ran to the ramp but giggled as he grabbed a microphone. "You think you can just take Addie from me? That's not how it works. She is mine until I say otherwise. She is under my control and she will find her way back to me. You truly want her back? Then I have an idea for a match. One never seen before.

Myself and Addie, oh yes she will be on my side. One of you pick a female partner. We will have a tag team match. Me and my lovely partner win you leave us alone forever. You win I will let control of Addie go. That's a promise. It will be a no disqualification match at extreme rules. Pick your members and Addie and I will try not to destroy them.

By the way Mr Rollins has till the end of the night to return Addie. Or to allow her to return. If you don't the deal is off, there will be no match. With that he left leaving them shocked in the ring. What did this mean? What would they do? What was going on? All these things came to their heads at once. This was a game changer for sure.

 **A short chapter but this is my return to this story. I have been working on another story titled Fearless, revolving around Nikki Bella, John Cena, and The Wyatt family. Check it out if you wish. This story is still far from over. I have much more planned for Addie and co. Hope you're enjoying the story and please read and review. Thank you.**


	29. Chapter 29

"I have to be with Kane Addie said desperately. "Addie no you don't. You don't belong with him. Seth wished she would get it. "Seth we got to let her go back. Seth looked at him like he was crazy. "We can't do that. He is making her when she really doesn't want to. We don't know that Kane will really let her go.

"But there's nothing else we can do. If she stays this way she will always want to go back to him. And were tired man. All of us are. We have protected Addie from this for months. We need to be wrestling matches, entering tournaments, winning championships. "So your saying she has been a burden? "No Seth that's not what I'm saying.

What I'm saying is if we have the chance to end this we need to. Addie can't reach her potential either staying with Kane. We got to let her go. Seth nodded though he didn't want it to be true. "Okay Addie you can go. She didn't even cast a backward glance as she headed to find Kane. Dean walked back in the way she came. "After all that she is going back to him. "Get Jimmy and Jay in here after their match. Make sure Naomi comes in here too. We're going to end this once and for all.

Addie ran into Kane's embrace. "Yes my girl is back he said laughing. Don't worry Addie we want lose that match. Then will be together forever. You don't have to cry because you will be mine. You are mine and will always be. Addie cried but not from happiness at being reunited with him. And it wasn't from fear at being taken from him. It was the sadness of being taking from her friends and Seth. And it was from the fear of being with Kane forever.

"So if you heard Kane mentioned a tag match. One male partner one female partner. Roman looked at everyone in the room. Now Naomi I wanted to specifically ask you first. It doesn't necessarily have to be you. We could ask some of the other divas. But we don't know them all that well. I don't know that any of them would be eager to get in there with Kane. Or Addie with what's been going on lately. Renee isn't a wrestler so we can't ask her.

Not sure Dean would be okay with that anyway. Dean shrugged but nodded. There's something I am worried about though. It might impact your decision. You may have noticed but Kane didn't say mixed tag match. He specifically said tag team match. Meaning the women could end up in there with Kane. I don't know that he would have any interest in being in there against a women. But it would be within the match rules. And we know Kane hasn't had a problem with it in the past.

"Don't feel like you have to Jimmy reminded his wife. "I want to do it for Addie. I'm not going to say I'm not nervous though. Jay spoke up "technically speaking any of us getting involved would be against the rules. So we don't know if Kane will count that or not. Naomi nodded "I want to do this. Addie is my friend and I want to help get her back. She truly has become important to me. It's not about being nice and watching over her now.

"Well then we have our female member Roman said. Now about our male member? "Naomi is my wife so I would like to be in there with her Jimmy confessed. But the thing is I feel like someone else should do it. We all would be willing to do it. We all care about Addie and want to save her. And honestly we all want this to end so we can get back to our careers. And we want to be able to protect Naomi in there. But there is one of us who I think needs to do this. The one who cares about Addie most.

They all turned to Seth. In that moment it was true. Seth wanted this, he wanted to be the one to save her, and he wanted this to be over. They all knew this is what was right. It should be Seth who did it. But they also knew it didn't really matter who chose to do it. What mattered was getting Addie back. Getting her safe and away from Kane. It was what they wanted and felt she wanted too.

They talked more strategy. Whatever it took they were going to do it. Maybe they needed to be craftier than Kane. Maybe they needed to do a lot of things. But maybe they had some tricks up their sleeves. It just might take all of them to win this. But Seth would ensure they did. Failure wouldn't be an option. This time he had to win no matter what.

Addie sat on the bed in a hotel room. Kane played with her hair as he spoke. "Your former friends picked our opponents tonight. Addie was all ears as she hadn't been allowed to come to ringside to watch. I knew that would get your attention. Naomi will be our female opponent. "Naomi Addie breathed. "You're not worried about facing her are you? "No but I don't want you to hurt her.

"She isn't your friend so it shouldn't matter to you. Besides if you wrestle her well I won't need to get involved. I will leave her to you. Our male opponent will be Seth Rollins. Addie gasped at the thought of him being her opponent. "Yes your ex-boyfriend I guess we could call him. He is trying to be the hero to get you back. But it won't work. And I'm going to give you a warning now.

Addie looked at him fearfully. Don't you dare try to throw the match. I will not tolerate being embarrassed by you. I will not tolerate losing you. If you do that it want end well for you. Or for your little friends. Because it is a match I will let you have control of yourself. Don't make me regret the decision. Because if I do then be confident that you sure as hell will. Addie nodded.

Oh and one more thing. They have requested a no disqualification match. There exact reasons I am not sure. But it doesn't matter, it simply means more fun for us. Or me at least I'm looking forward to it. So be prepared to go out there and fight. Addie nodded meekly. She didn't know if she wanted herself to win. Actually she was sure she didn't. But could she wrestle her friend Naomi?

"Dean that might be a great idea Seth said amazed. But do you think they will do it? "I don't know but we can ask. It would be cool if they did. And after what he has done to all of them. I don't see why they wouldn't all agree. But if we even get some of them too then were doing good. "Yeah okay that will be great.

What about what I suggested? Are we all good with that? Especially considering we requested no disqualification. "Yeah that sounds perfect Jay said. "I'm looking forward to it Jimmy responded. "Let's not forget Kane could have his own tricks. We may give him an advantage of sorts Roman reasoned. "Will just have to play our cards right Dean said. Seth nodded "were coming Addie he said in his head. And he meant it with every fiber of his being.

 **The climax of Kane's part in the story will be the next chapter. As it will be chapter 30 it will feature the match and some things I hope will be exciting. It will also be the climax of everyone protecting Addie. They will focus on some other things after this. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Read and Review thank you/**


	30. Chapter 30

Addie watched as Kane walked around. He seemed nervous or paranoid. Addie didn't really know what to do. She didn't want to say anything to risk upsetting him further. It would only mean bad news for her. But what else should she do? He needed comfort of some kind at least.

"Kane what's wrong? She asked carefully. "I should never have agreed to that match. Actually scratch that I should never have made the match. It was me I did that. "But Kane why are you worried? You aren't confident we can do it? "That's not it Addie. I just can't risk losing you.

Addie never knew how to feel about Kane. On one had he was destructive, terrifying, and manipulative. He was deranged, psycho, and crazy. How many words could she think of that meant that? But he was fragile in a way. He made her feel sorry for him. But tonight she had a dilemma.

No matter what she could not go out there tonight and try to lose. No matter how much she hated the situation. No matter how much she wanted out. She deserved to be here within WWE. She had put time, money, blood, sweat, and tears into this. She could not disgrace the world she loved.

She could not disrespect the fans who paid their money to watch the show. To see her and other hardworking performers. She couldn't disgrace Seth and Naomi by not giving them a proper match. And not giving them a proper challenge. She didn't want to wrestle with them as her opponents.

Because they were her friends. And Seth was someone she hoped would one day be more. Maybe she was foolish and a dreamer. But she could and would never stop being just that. Naomi was an incredible competitor. She would be quite a challenge. And Addie wanted to be that challenge.

Furthermore she didn't want Kane in there. She wouldn't allow him to harm Naomi no matter what. She knew Seth would not allow that to happen either. It didn't make sense for them to request a no disqualification match. It just made it possible for Kane to do more things to Seth as well as Naomi.

"Addie come on let's get out there. She looked up at Kane who had calmed down. "Whatever happens out there we will not lose. And remember you better not screw up this match. "Kane you don't have to worry about that. I give my all in every match I'm in. "Yes Addie I have always known that about you.

"Baby it's going to be okay. Jimmy kissed his wife's forehead. I know you're going to do great out there. Naomi kissed him to build up her own strength. Seth was dressed and ready as well. "You guys remember the plan? And have you called everybody? "Don't worry about that Roman said.

"We got in touch with everyone Dean confirmed. And we remember the plan. Seth nodded turning to Jimmy and Naomi. "You take care of my wife Jimmy said. "I promise I will Seth said. I want let anything happen I promise. Naomi smiled and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Everything's fine.

We're going to do this tonight. We're going to save Addie. We're going to get her back. That's my promise tonight. Seth nodded as the two headed for the gorilla. The others were set to begin their own actions for the night. All they knew was by the end of the night they would have her back.

Addie made her entrance with Kane. She sucked in a breath and released it just as quick. She watched as Seth and Naomi made their entrances. Seeing them as her opponents just didn't seem right. Seth looked at her softly. He then looked at Kane saving a harder look for him. Kane simply smirked as a result.

Addie and Kane stood opposite Seth and Naomi. "Well ladies first. We should do this right Kane said as he walked past Addie to the apron. Seth looked at Addie before sharing a look with Naomi as he went to his side of the apron. Addie and Naomi looked each other right in the eyes. Naomi very nearly felt like quitting.

It shouldn't be this hard. She had faced friends in the ring before. They had remained friends after. But something about all Addie had been through got to her. Addie smiled at Naomi. "Naomi it's okay I want you to wrestle me and not hold back. Because I respect you too much to hold back. And I am going to give you my very best. And I hope I get your very best in return. Naomi smiled and nodded her understanding.

She and Addie grabbed hands squeezing tightly. Then they began the match. Naomi dominated but eventually Addie began too. Needing a break Naomi tagged in Seth. He got in the ring and locked eyes with Addie. "Addie im going to save you I promise. Addie felt the tears but held them back and nodded. She went to tag Kane in.

It was almost like horrible torture to her. Tagging in Kane to get in there with Seth. She didn't want him anywhere near him. But Seth held his own against Kane. Kane begrudgingly went to tag in Addie. She and Naomi mixed it up again before Kane tagged himself in. He advanced toward Naomi and she quickly got to Seth just in time.

Kane choke slammed Seth before going to ringside. He began pulling out weapons from under the ring. Slamming Seth hard in the head with a chair. "No Kane leave him alone Addie screamed. Kane laughed and got back into the ring tomb stoning Seth. Without warning he grabbed Naomi by her hair. Despite the referee trying to stop him he could do nothing.

A no disqualification match meant he couldn't do much. He pulled her into the ring and grabbed her by the throat. "No Kane stop! Addie jumped into the ring. "Kane leave her alone. "I will not let anyone take you from me. She deserves this they both deserve this. "Kane please let her go.

She isn't even the one tagged into the match. Naomi was having trouble breathing as she tried in vain to pull Kane's large hand away. "No Addie this is what I am doing. Its what I am supposed to do. Seth stood up attacking Kane from behind. He let go of Naomi causing her to fall to the ground. She quickly scurried back on the ring apron.

Addie quickly got to her apron. Kane knocked Seth from the ring. He grabbed the chair and smacked Seth so hard he begin to bleed. Addie couldn't take it as she jumped on the ground. "Kane please stop hurting him. We can end this match call it a night. There's no reason to continue.

Il stay I promise I will be yours forever. Just don't hurt him anymore. "Why?! Kane raged as he turned to her. Why do you care about him more than me? Why does everything I do for you not matter? Why am I not enough? He grabbed her by her throat cutting off her circulation. "Addie no Naomi screamed.

"Get away from her Seth said as he attacked him again. Addie fell to the ground grateful to breathe again. Kane through Seth into the barricade and Addie did her best to attack him. Naomi joined in and Kane turned to grab them both by the throat once again. Seth hit him hard in the head with him again dropping the two.

"Dean, Roman, and the Uso's all entered the arena attacking Kane. But they saved the last for Seth who curb stomped Kane to get the win. The referee raised Seth and Naomi's hand in victory. But Kane was quick to get up. The crowd booed as Addie tensed. The men pulled her and Naomi behind them as they stared down Kane.

Daring him to make a move. They would rip him apart and not think twice about it. Kane looked at each of them before looking at Addie." Very well then he said nodding you did well. With that he turned and exited leaving them all confused. But they all knew somehow it was over. And Addie could feel it. As if all the control was back to her now.

Naomi hugged her tight and Addie returned it. She then hugged Seth and before long they were all in a big sort of awkward hug. They had done it against all odds. They all raised their hands to the cheer and delight of the crowd. They headed backstage and Addie noticed Jimmy hadn't taken his arm away from Naomi. She smiled there was one thing she had to do.


	31. Chapter 31

Addie had went backstage and dressed in her normal clothes. She was slightly nervous but after what she had been through today it was a small price to pay. Addie headed off to find Seth. When she did find him she didn't know how to respond. Going up to him she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

After a moment he kissed her back. It felt right to her, not like it had with Kane. She didn't know if this action was a mistake. Finally they broke apart and Seth was grinning. "I'm not going to complain but what was that for? "I just had to do it. Tonight has taught me and maybe my life has taught me this.

But I had to have this moment. To do that in this moment. Because for so long I couldn't. I was in a relationship with Matt and unable. Then we were just being friends because I wasn't ready. Then this whole mess with Kane. I have been under someone else's control for so long.

Doing all this stuff I didn't want to do. For once I wanted to do something for myself. And I didn't have to be afraid of what I did. Not afraid I would upset someone. Maybe you don't feel the same way anymore and that's fine. But you told me once you would wait for me. Is that still true? Seth smiled nodding his head.

"I haven't ever stopped and I never will. He reached out to kiss Addie again. This was a new beginning for her. No longer under Kane's thumb. Being the best wrestler she could be was on her agenda. Capturing that divas championship. Wrestling all the competitors she could and performing for the fans. Seeing where this new wonderful turn in her life could taker.

The next night Addie was talking with some of the divas. "This is great news. I'm really happy for you Paige said happily. "You and Seth do make a good couple. I always thought you did Cameron said grinning. "And our Naomi here did fantastic Summer said patting her own the shoulder.

The divas division had now taken an interesting turn. They all were becoming friends. Friendly rivals maybe but they could all hang out. Addie hadn't realized this during her time with Kane. But all the girls were ready to except her into that fold. She was extremely grateful for that. Addie really wanted to spend time with Seth.

But a media appearance kept them apart for tonight at least. But she was in good company. "Naomi always does fantastic Nattie said joining the conversation. Addie so do you. "Thanks she said grinning at her. "I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted you on total divas. Addie looked up at Brie a little surprised.

"I don't mean this negatively towards you guys at all Addie began. But I figured they only wanted the more charismatic divas. That really did well on reality tv. "Not really Nikki said. They do keep some of the same cast members who they think are a really good fit. But they are always looking for new divas.

Some just come on for a season. With all the attention you have had lately and dating Seth I bet they would want you. Addie frowned "I don't know how I really would feel about that. Or Seth for that matter. I don't know whether he would want to do something like that either. "John really likes his privacy.

He isn't really a big fan of doing the show. He just does it for me. Seth might if you wanted to. "I wouldn't want to make him though. Were still so new to this relationship though. Well I am. "Well reality tv is not for everyone Nattie said. We enjoy it so that's why we do it. "You could always guest star on an episode Brie said.

"That would be fun Addie said agreeing. "Relationships are a funny thing anyway Summer said. You learn as you go along. I know you know this already but Seth is a great guy. "Yeah he is Addie said smiling. She loved just being able to talk with the other divas. And to be able to call them friends. Friends were something Addie needed a lot of.

Ever since she was a child she always really desired friends. But In the WWE she had some really good ones. After all some of those very friends protected her for months from a big red monster. She was glad that was over. Truly they had went above and beyond for her. They hadn't really known her all that well.

In some ways they bonded more after they started guarding her. It really showed her there were good people in the WWE and the world. They gave up matches and championship opportunities. Roman gave up some time he could he spending with his wife and daughter. Dean dealt with Renee being in harm's way.

Renee had told her she and Dean were spending the day together. Which did make her feel better. But she had taken away time together for them. Time away from Naomi and Jimmy. Time away from Jay and his wife. She had placed them all in danger and yet they still stayed. Still stayed by her side. Before Matt no one had done that for her.

It was amazing to see how people changed. But she would not hold on to the past any longer. That past could not determine her entire future. Indeed she learned valuable lessons she could use for the rest of her life. But it could determine everything she did. Because she would have to take chances.

That was who she decided she was. Did she know all of who she was? No not really. But she wanted to find out. If that was a future divas championship than she wanted to be that. If it was the girlfriend of Seth Rollins than she would be happy. Sitting around the other lovely divas she now called her friends she knew she was. Happy was what she was.

Kane was a man of his word. Maybe not a man and maybe he wasn't always. But that word was important to him. He couldn't force Addie to be with him. That hurt but he should have realized that was just his life. The story of his life was that it wasn't fair. And that he would never get a beautiful woman like Addie.

But that didn't mean he couldn't exact revenge. Revenge was something he was very good at. Damn them from taking her from him. The Uso's had absolutely no business involving themselves in it. Neither did Naomi for that matter. He never could stand Dean, Roman, or Seth. Even back when he tried to be normal in the authority.

When they offered him that role he had been ready to accept. A chance to change himself. Truly maybe also a chance to find happiness. But Kane could never find it. No matter how hard he tried. During that time they all three had tested his patience numerous times. Roman was more serious at least.

But Seth and Dean were even worse. The authority had honored the wager of the match as well. Kane was forbidden to be near Addie or Naomi and Renee. Clearly they were aware of him targeting peoples significant others. But there could be a way out of this. He wouldn't mind beating up on all of them some more.


	32. Chapter 32

Addie had been very careful when beginning her relationship with Seth. In turn he had been careful with her. It was months before they stayed over at each other's homes. Not that they were home much anyway. But things had been really good between them and they were happy. Addie was popular in the divas division.

She was also popular backstage where she had tons of friends. She sat in catering talking with Naomi, Renee, and Cameron. "So you think your boyfriend will win the title"? Cameron asked. "Of course he will" Addie said grinning. "Even though Roman has it and he is a great competitor, Seth has what it takes to beat him".

"Do you think it will affect their friendship"? Summer asked looking at Addie. "No I don't think so. Once you have been through what they have nothing can destroy that friendship". Addie was happy with how things were going. Roman was the world heavyweight champion. Dean held the intercontinental belt and the Uso's had the tag team titles.

Addie wanted the diva's belt but also thought Naomi should have a chance at it. She didn't know if she could wrestle her and cost her the chance of being champion. True Seth and Roman were doing it and were like brothers. But in the short time Addie had known Naomi she considered her a friend. She wouldn't jeopardize that for anything.

Addie looked up to see Seth walking in along with Roman and Dean. She stood up to kiss him as he walked up. He returned it except deeper. "Gross" Dean joked pulling up a chair to sit beside Renee. Roman stood just to the left of Summer. "Speaking of gross I need to go wish Jimmy good luck for his match. Be right back". She stood up speed walking out of the doorway.

"Yeah I have been telling her that too" Dean said rolling his eyes. "You don't like it don't look bro" Seth kissed her again. "I think it's sweet" Summer said smiling. "I bet Renee wishes you were more like that'. 'True" Renee cut in "but he can actually be romantic when he wants to be". "Told you I had a soft and sensitive side". "You really aren't that soft and sensitive" Roman interjected.

"I happen to be an expert in it at least according to my wife". "Yeah but you have a daughter" Seth argued. "So that means you have to be romantic when you get alone time together. You know after she goes to sleep". "That made no sense" Dean said. "But I think it's got something to do with being Samoan".

"The fact that he is romantic"? Summer asked. "Well yeah what else could it be"? "I can agree with that Jimmy is pretty romantic". Naomi said nodding her head as she returned. "So"? Seth argued. "I'm part Armenian, German and Irish. Shouldn't that count for something? You think I am romantic right baby"?

"Yes Seth you're very romantic". Addie grinned rolling her eyes at him. "Well I'm an American so I am romantic" Dean said. "My lunatic" Renee said putting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah your one lucky girl. Who wouldn't want to claim me"? "I wouldn't" Seth said wrapping his arms around Addie again.

"Dude what are you talking about"? Roman asked. "First things first I don't think American has anything to do with being romantic. That's a lot of different people of cultures and races. Secondly I wouldn't claim you. Then again I wouldn't claim Seth either". "Harsh" Dean said scratching his chin. "At least Addie claims me" Seth said shrugging.

"I will always claim you" She said grinning. She excused herself to the restroom. After taking her time she walked out to head back to catering. "Well hello Addie". She turned in shock to see Matt standing there. "What are you doing here"? "I was out injured but now I'm back. Not that you would care of course".

"Matt you know I care. Even after everything I will always want your wellbeing. But you know we shouldn't even be talking". "Addie you always were selfish. Never realizing I was the best thing that ever happened to you. But I am sure you are going to know that in time".

"Matt leave me alone we have nothing more to talk about". He grabbed her arm "we have a lot more to talk about. Don't you dare walk away from me". "Let me go" she said trying to pull her arm away. "Kane might give up but I will never let you go. Whether were romantic or not isn't even the point.

What? You going to go get your boyfriend to do something about it? I have been watching you with them. They couldn't stay out of our business". "They were trying to help me Matt". "Help you from someone who loved you"? "Help me from someone who abused me. That's what you did".

"No Addie I gave you everything and loved you. And this is how you treat me. After everything we went through. Those bitch diva friends of yours wouldn't stay out of it. Now you're hanging out with them and being slutty just like them. Then those bastards got involved in it because of that asshole Seth".

"Matt I will scream right now". He chuckled " Fine Addie fine. But understand this I don't want you anymore. But what I do want is to make you pay for everything. I will make your life a living hell. So go back to your boyfriend and little friends. He let her arm go and she wasted no time in walking away.

This couldn't be happening again. She put her hand on her chest to calm her down. She couldn't go back acting like this. Her face had to be flushed and she was shaky. He threatened her. What did he mean? But what could he be planning? She was afraid to know. But she could not be a victim again she just couldn't.

 **I have made grammar mistakes on my work with this story. However when I write new stories I hope the improvements will be shown. I really want to finish this story. I would like to thank you guys for reading this story. I hope you will enjoy it. At the very least perhaps it will be a nice appetizer for some better stories right? Haha thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

Addie calmed herself before returning to the table. She didn't want anyone worrying about her. Especially not Seth who had his own stuff to worry about. She was quiet when she returned and never rejoined the conversation. It was only once they were alone Seth mentioned it to her.

"Addie is everything okay"? "Yeah everything's fine why"? "You seem quiet and like somethings wrong. You know you can tell me things right"? "Of course I promise baby everything is fine. If it wasn't I would tell you". "Alright I just wanted to make sure". They kissed each other before he left to get ready for his own match.

"You're going to be watching right"? He asked grinning. "Wouldn't miss it" she said smiling. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had a loving boyfriend and her career was going well. "Hey Addie" Addie looked up to see Naomi coming up to her". "What's up"? She asked. "Next week you and I have a tag match together".

"Oh really that's awesome. Who is it against"? "Summer and Eva". "Oh that will be great. I haven't really gotten the chance to be in the ring with them all that much". "Well Summer is great and Eva is working hard to improve. She is really a nice girl once you get to know her". "I am glad to hear that. Think I have had enough mean people in my life".

"Yeah that's true luckily you don't have to worry about that anymore". Addie smiled but inside she didn't feel as happy. If that were true why was Matt back and bothering her again? She really thought that after his injury he would leave her alone. If tonight was any indication that might not be true. "Hey Add everything okay"? Naomi looked at her concerned.

Addie really hoped she wasn't becoming easier to figure out. "No every things fine". "Good we should go pick out our ring gear for next week's match". Addie was only too happy to oblige. She really wanted to forget tonight's events. She would have just enough time to catch Seth's match. He was an amazing wrestler and person.

Addie spent the next day going to the mall with some of the other divas. It was fun to have some girl time. They all picked out items they liked and took pictures. The even took some pictures with fans who recognized them. It was really cool to get to see some new places. They all had different things to offer. Addie used the restroom and as she came out she looked around.

Matt was standing just near the wall smirking at her. She quickly went back to her friends. They were all talking and didn't notice anything. She power walked back to them. She couldn't let him manipulate her. Or use fear to motivate her. He couldn't do anything to her in public anyway.

All went well for a few days after words. Matt worked his matches but didn't bother her. In fact they didn't even cross paths. She was alone in catering to get a bottle of water. The show was over and they were due to leave soon. She grabbed her water and turned running into Matt. "Matt stay away from me".

"Addie you are going to want to listen to me. I know something about you that you forgot" "Matt Seth is going to come looking for me. If he finds you here he isn't going to be happy". "You're threatening me with him? After this he isn't going to want to be with you anymore". "Matt what are you talking about"? "You remember that little comment you made on your old Myspace account"?

Addie was confused at first as it had been forever since she used Myspace. "You know that little racist word you said"? Addie paled he wouldn't. Before she made it in the WWE she had said a racist remark. She was not a racist and it hindsight it hadn't seemed that important. But if the WWE knew this they would fire her.

Rightfully so but she had never meant it. Never meant to hurt anyone with her racist remark. Back then she didn't think of how cruel it was. But she had never taken it down. Wrestling only independently at the time she wasn't very popular. The fans probably weren't even aware she had one. If they were they surely would have found it.

But no matter how long it had been the WWE would not let it go. It was important they take action. "You know don't you? I can tell by that look you know what will happen if they see this". "Matt you wouldn't show that to them". "Oh I would unless you do what I want you to do" "What Matt? What do you want"?

"One last kiss. Just one". Addie looked at him in shock. They didn't need to go back to this. She was dating Seth. She couldn't betray him in this way. "Matt I can't do that it's not a good idea". "Oh well then I guess I can just go show it to Hunter and Stephanie. You want that". "No just fine this one time." Matt smirked as he grabbed her face.

She realized by kissing him now the love wasn't there. It was Seth she loved. He forced his tongue into her mouth. "What the hell"?! Matt let go of Addie and she turned recognizing that voice. Seth was wide eyed his face a mixture of surprise, pain, and anger. He looked ready to attack Matt but turned to Addie. "After all this you are back with him"?

"Seth please I can explain". "I don't want to hear it". He began to walk away and she followed him. "Seth please it wasn't what it looked like". "Then what was it? He was kissing you and you weren't bothered by it. After all this time we spent protecting you from him. You were screwing him. Was this whole relationship between us a lie"?

"No Seth that's not true". "Forget it just go be with him. I don't give a shit either way" Addie felt the tears and tried to follow him again. Matt grabbed hold of her arm but she jerked it away. "You knew Seth was going to come in here". "Duh it worked well didn't it"? Addie tried to leave again and he grabbed her.

"No were not done here. Now that he is out of the way were getting back together. And you're valeting for me again. Unless of course you want me to show it to management". Addie burst into tears. "I was so happy and you came to ruin it". "I hate you". "Yeah hate me all you want baby it doesn't change anything. Your back where you belong after all".

Seth got away from the arena as fast as he could. He couldn't believe Addie would cheat on him. And with Matt who had hurt her. He was happy with her. He thought she was happy with him. Why would she go back with Matt? It just didn't seem like something she would do. The more he thought about it he must have misunderstood.

Surely Addie would not cheat on him. She wasn't that type of person. He got out his phone to call her. He would let her explain like she had tried to. She deserved for him to hear her out. Hopefully it would all get sorted out. Addie was truly the best thing that ever happened to him. He dialed her number and waited.

Addie had gotten her things and was begrudgingly with Matt. Her phone rang and she brightened and seeing Seth's name flash across it. But before she could answer Matt snatched it away. "No you're not with him anymore. And I am keeping your phone from now on. Addie couldn't hide her pain and anger. But it was all in vain.


	34. Chapter 34

"Where's Addie"? Seth looked up at Dean with worry. "I messed up. Addie was kissing Matt. I mean I think he forced her. I was just so mad when I saw yet. I got angry and yelled at her. Then I left. I realized it was stupid and called her but she didn't answer. Damn it I left her alone with him. Why would I do that? I'm supposed to be her boyfriend"…"It's okay man will find her". Roman said as they all stood up to search for her. Seth hoped she was safe and he could find her seen.

Two hours later it became clear she wasn't in the arena anymore. Seth wanted to apologize to her. More importantly he wanted to know she was safe. No way would she go with Matt willingly. Not after everything. He called her cell again but got no answer. He had gotten several of the girls to see if they could get through. She hadn't answered any of them either. So it wasn't that she was just angry with him. What if she didn't answer because she couldn't? What if Matt had done something to her? "Seth you looking for Addie"? He turned in anger to see Kane looking at him.

"Don't get defensive I don't have her. You're looking for her right? Addie? You let him take her. You took her from me so you better ensure you don't let him take her from you now. You earned her for how you've fought for her thus far. Just last night I had intentions of trying to get to her again. But I see how much you care about her. I can handle losing her to you but I cannot handle losing her to a loser like Matt". With that he left Seth with his thoughts. He didn't have much time to think about anything right now. He just wanted to know Addie was safe. That was all that mattered.

XXX

"I just used your phone to text Seth". Addie looked at him in anger. "You told him you were back with me and didn't love him and never did". "You think he actually believes that"? "He believed you were cheating on him". Addie felt her heart plummet as he had been right. After everything he had believed that so easy. After everything they had been through. "And anyway it doesn't matter if he believes it or not. We're going to show him". "Why did you become like this Matt"? "Who knows babe? Maybe I was always secretly like this and you just never knew it".

He smirked at before pushing her on the bed to begin kissing her neck. She tried to push him away. "Come on Addie don't make me be a rapist too". That utter jerk. "I am your boyfriend again after all". No he wasn't her boyfriend. Seth was her boyfriend. But Addie knew there really wasn't anything she could do right now. He may start hitting her again if she didn't comply. It was sad she was back to this again. Right where she started. Matt began to put his hands up her shirt.

He forced his tongue into her mouth aggressively. She was disgusted as he began to pull off her clothes. They once made love and actually loved each other. Or so she had thought. Had it all been a lie? Had he been this person the whole time. Or had the wrestling business they both loved changed him. She never would have thought he would become this person. "Matt I'm done I want to stop". "I'm not done yet". He said simply. This wasn't love. Maybe it never was. She tried to imagine it was Seth. He would have treated her so much gentler. If she thought of him she could get through it.

Matt sighed getting off her. "You were great babe though you didn't really do much. Taking a shower so don't leave". He chuckled evilly as he made his way into the bathroom. He knew she couldn't and wouldn't leave. All part of those sick twisted games he loved to play. She let tears fall from her face and coat the pillow. How had it all come to this? Why wasn't she allowed to be happy? For once it was happening to her. It was finally happening and then he ruined it.

She was back to having no friends. No loving boyfriend. She was with Matt who was way more of a monster than Kane ever was. She wished any number of them were here to protect her. Now they could do nothing for her. She was in Matt's grasp playing the damsel in distress. A role she never wanted to play but ended up playing a lot. When was enough enough? Had she not suffered enough? How much more could she take? Why wouldn't Matt leave her alone? Why did he want her to suffer?

She was tempted to run out right now and leave. But she loved her career and didn't want to lose it. She had made a mistake long ago by saying a racist phrase she hadn't meant. Was she being punished for that? Had she not paid for it enough by now? What more did she have to do? Why had her life turned out like this? Seth where was Seth? She needed him so much right now. If she pictured him she could almost feel peace. But that seemed to be fleeing from her at every moment.

Seth couldn't sit still. Should he file a missing person's report? But then he knew who she was with. He wished she was far away from that monster. Why did he feel the need to torture someone so kind? She had loved him despite everything. Despite all the horrible things he had done and continued to do to her. "Look man I know will find her. She will likely show up with Matt at the next show. I know were worried and we all want to find her. None more than you do. But we have no idea where their at right now. It's nearly impossible to find them. I believe they will be at the next show. Will see her there". Seth knew Roman was right but he didn't feel any better.

Addie would never willingly go with him. But he couldn't see her making a scene and no one coming to help. Unless he had blackmailed her or threatened her with something. Could that have been why they kissed? He shook his head. He never should have left her. His emotions got the better of him and he had acted without thinking. Now she as at risk of possible harm. He couldn't blame himself right now. He needed to focus on getting her back safe. And he would. He had to believe that. He couldn't wait to apologize to her. He had been way out of line.

He had faith in her and her honesty. He hadn't acted like he did but it was true. He would show her now. Roman left last for them all to get some rest. Seth tried to sleep but he didn't know if he was able. Was Addie able to sleep? Where was she right now? Was she thinking about him the way he was thinking about her? "I love you". He heard her sweet voice say. "I love you too". He whispered. He wasn't even sure why as he could have yelled it at this point. No one would have heard him.

XXX

"I'm so worried about her". Renee confessed as she lay in Dean's arms. "I am but it will be okay. It will all work out and we will get her back safe". "Why are some people so evil? When I first saw him he seemed like such a regular guy. Seeing the way Addie looked at him. The way she talked about him. She loved him so how could he hurt her so much"? "Some people just do those crazy things. I don't know why they do that but they do. She's going to be okay though. Will get her away from him. And she will be the better for it". Renee nodded but she was still worried.

Addie had become one of her best friends. In fact she had a bond with all the divas. They all loved her like a sister. They wanted her to be okay and safe. Renee felt safe in Dean's arms. Addie could be in Matt's evil unsafe arms right now. She should be in Seth's right now." Addie please be okay" she thought to herself. Dean was also thinking of how much Addie meant to him. She was like his little sister that he wanted to protect. And Seth loved her possibly more than she had ever loved anyone.

 **Finally updating! This story has a lot of grammar errors. Never the less I am going to complete it. Thank you guys who have read, reviewed and favorited!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Now this is something I love to see." Matt smirked as he looked at Addie in one of his shirts. They were heading to the show tonight and she desperately wanted to get away from him. She was attempting to formulate a plan.

"You better not be trying anything tonight. Because you're with me and that isn't changing."

"It will change." She said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Your right it was nothing. Because you aren't talking to anyone every again. Not your ex-boyfriend or anyone from the shield. No Uso's, no Naomi, no Renee. Actually you aren't talking to anyone."

"You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?" He said grabbing her face roughly. Despite the pain she glared at him angrily.

"Seth seemed to have let you get away with an awful lot. Things I would never let you get away with. You got safe and smug when you started hanging out with all those guys. You were probably sleeping with them too."

He let go of her face and she felt sure it would have finger marks on it.

"You better start learning how to talk to me with some respect. Because I can and will ruin you and then you're wrestling dreams in this company will be finished. Not to mention it will follow your career no matter where you go. Wait who am I kidding what career?" He chuckled cruelly at her.

"By the way were talking to Hunter and Stephanie first thing."

"Why?"

"You're telling them you want the shield members and the Uso's to stay away from you. And that you're having problems with Naomi so you can't work with her. And that you're also having problems with Renee so she can't interview you."

"They will never believe that."

"They will because you will tell them."

"They know everything about what happened."

"You are going to explain you fabricated the whole thing to get with Seth but now were back together. And poor Seth can't let go so he and his friends are harassing you."

"Again they won't believe you."

"Who cares? Because they have no choice but to accept it. I hold the power now not them."

XXX

How had it come to this? Matt held her hand and led her to the office. He had practiced with her over and over what to say. She was nervous they wouldn't believe her and she would say something wrong. Then Matt would tell them what she said and she would get fired. Surely they would understand though right? No their truly was no excuse.

Matt knocked on the door and they were told to come inside. Hunter and Stephanie were shocked to see them together.

"Addie what are you doing with him?" Stephanie asked not bothering to hide her shock. Matt squeezed her hand.

"We are back together?" They looked at each other then back at her.

"Weren't you with Seth?"

"We broke up."

"He was looking for you the other night."

"I left with Matt after we broke up."

"Addie are you sure? He seemed to be worried about you." He was worried Addie thought as her heart skipped a beat.

"He saw us kissing and was angry then they broke up." Matt said speaking for the first time. They both glared at him.

"Is this true Addie?"

"Yes that's what happened."

"He and several of your friends are worried."

"Their nosey."

"Excuse me?"

"Their nosey and in my business. They are causing problems and I would like you to keep Seth…" Her voice hitched as she said his name. After all this time...

"Roman, Dean, and the Uso's away from me. I don't want them anywhere near me. And I am having problems with Renee and Naomi as well so I don't want to work with them." She felt tears in her eyes and hoped she didn't cry. They were so much more than just her friends.

"Addie are you okay?" Stephanie asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I would just like you to please do that for me." She wanted to get out of here before she burst into tears.

"Alright will tell them tonight here. Are you sure everything is fine?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright then."

Addie left with Matt and Stephanie turned to Hunter.

"Somethings not right. She was happy with Seth we all saw it. And she was close with all of them. She wouldn't want to be away from them. I think he's making her."

"Maybe but we can't prove that. Unless we can we can't do anything."

"I wish that wasn't the case. That girl has been through a lot. More than anything she's done in the ring."

"I wish we could help her but what can we do if she doesn't tell us?"

"He was right there though."

"You think Seth would have let him get near her?"

"I don't know but you saw the same things I saw. And the collaborated each other's stories."

"All he did to her and she would go back to him?"

"Women do it all the time unfortunately."

"She was happy and she had moved on."

"Seemingly she had."

"She had."


	36. Chapter 36

"I'm sorry but this is what they both said."

Stephanie gave them an apologetic look while Hunter remained serious.

Steph Hunter this can't be true. I'm sure she was a little upset with me. I overreacted and let my anger do the thinking. But she wouldn't get back with him. She was happy."

"Seth you did say you broke up with her didn't you? Perhaps she was slightly fragile."

"God I should never have left her with him. I was so stupid and just angry." Roman patted Seth on the back briefly.

"The thing is we were all close with her. I can't see her just not wanting to talk to any of us." He said.

"Maybe she did want to get back with Matt and is doing this to make him happy. You said he could be a little possessive right?" Hunter asked.

"Addie isn't that type of person. And all she's been through. She's smarter than that." Dean said matter of fact.

"Unfortunately we can't not do what they ask. We just don't have the evidence. Rather than taking action were going to ask you to stay away from them and hope you honor it."

Seth was so torn. He loved her. That was a fact. He couldn't stay away from her if he tried. Only if she asked him. This time he knew she wasn't happy and where she needed to be. That would be his only requirement to truly leave her alone. He couldn't stand the thought of her being harmed by Matt again. He left the room not caring what else they might have to say.

"Seth."

He turned to look at Naomi as she ran out to him.

"I know none of you guys can get near her. But Renee and I aren't allowed to work with her onscreen. But we could still talk to her outside of work." Recognition clear in Seth's eyes he turned to her.

"You're absolutely right."

XXX

"For gosh sake Addie look a little alive. It's not the end of the world."

Seth was her world. Did he not get that? Once it may have been him but not now. Matt came up and grabbed her face roughly.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you."

"Why?"

He smacked her though he held back slightly. Seth would never have done that. He had never laid a hand on her. He protected her from him. She touched her stinging face and looked back at Matt. She was back to this again

"Ask me why again. Stop smart mouthing me."

"Why are we even hear tonight? You're not doing anything."

"Don't ever question me."

"Stephanie needed me in her office."

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did. She wanted to talk to me about a match."

"You're not doing it."

"I can't say no to her."

"Yes you can." He said darkly.

"How?"

"Find a way."

"I have to go now." He grabbed her arm.

"You better hurry back and not talk to anyone." She jerked her arm away and he let her. After all he knew she wouldn't disobey him. She walked out the door feeling even more ashamed. How had her life come to this? She was suffering from yet another mistake she made. She knocked on Stephanie's office.

"Come in." The voice was familiar but it was not Stephanie's. She walked in to see Renee.

"Addie." Addie wasted no time in launching herself into her friend's arms.

"Addie my gosh we've been so worried about you." She saw Addie's face and was all the more angry.

"He did that didn't he?"

"Seth I want to see Seth. Where is he?"

"Stephanie allowed me to do this. But she honored your request of keeping the guys away from you." Renee said carefully. Tears began streaming down Addie's face.

"Renee I can't I'm sorry." She said starting to turn away. Her emotions were getting the better of her. She didn't want to explain to Renee what she'd done. She was afraid of being gone too long.

"Addie why are you back with him?"

"I can't say. I wish I could but I can't."

"Addie Seth is so worried about you. He loves you so much."

"I love him too. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell them all I'm sorry." She exited the door wiping her face quickly. What she wouldn't give to stay and tell Renee everything. She was such a good listener. Addie walked back into the room.

"So how about that match?"

"I told her I didn't want to do it and she said that was fine."

"Good girl." He said as though she was a dog. Matt stood up taking her hand.

"Were leaving. I have so much planned for us this week. And next week."

"What do you mean?"

"You think it was bad last time we were together or you were with Kane? Were really going to mess with everyone's heads now. You're my girl and that isn't going to change."

Why did he feel the need to say that? Adding insult to the injuries he had inflicted. She wished she could just tell them everything. She was too frightened of losing her job. Too emotionally fragile to let people think bad thing of her. Why couldn't things be different?


	37. Chapter 37

"He's keeping her there somehow he has to be." Seth said angrily.

"I am going to find that son of a bitch."

Jey and Dean held him back.

"Calm down man. You can't be near them remember?"

"I don't care."

"You will just get in more trouble. You know Addie wouldn't want that."

"Addie is with him right now."

"We can't do anything about that right now."

Seth sighed pushing away from them and out the door.

"He won't do anything he' just cooling off." Dean exclaimed to the others.

Seth was beside himself. What was she sorry for? What did she have to be sorry for? She couldn't help what he did to her. She couldn't help he had overreacted and broken up with her.

"Seth."

He turned to look at Roman. Roman was aware just as Dean was that he was trying to cool off. But he had to help him somehow.

"Roman not now. What could you say? I don't want to even say this. But if it was your wife how would you feel?"

Roman paused to really think about it. He pictured his wife's face. He didn't want to think about it.

"I'm not in your situation. But I imagine I would feel exactly the same as you do right now."

"I messed up man. No matter how many times I say it and accept it I just can't believe it. Why did I do that?"

"You can't blame yourself. Not now when Addie needs you."

"How am I supposed to help her?"

"Will find a way. I don't know how but we will."

XXX

"Make sure you don't wear a crop top tonight."

Addie glared at Matt's back. He had angrily shoved her in their hotel causing a huge bruise on her side when she hit the in table.

"Don't give me that look. If you had ordered the food right like I told you it wouldn't have happened."

Of course it was always her fault and never his. She went into the bathroom and pulled on a t shirt.

"Hurry up lets go we don't want to be late."

Addie obeyed and they headed to the arena. He led her back to the locker room.

"You stay here."

Matt shut the door and she heard the knob turn. Waiting a few minutes she tried to open the door. Wow he had locked her in the room. She hit it with her fist angrily. Why did he insist on treating her this way? He returned thirty minutes later if she had to guess.

"Let's go. We have things to discuss on the way.

Addie watched as Matt defeated Santino Marella in record time and motioned for her to join him in the ring. He took a microphone and put his arm around Addie as he began to speak.

"As you can see were back together. But don't hear it from me. Addie my loving girlfriend here will explain it all to you herself."

Addie felt her hand shake as she took the microphone from him. He was going to make her say things she didn't want to say. She took a deep breath speaking into the microphone.

"Matt and I are back together and we couldn't be happier. I have always loved Matt and I always will. I am just here to announce I will be leaving the divas division and focusing full time on being a valet for Matt."

The crowd booed breaking her heart.

"The truth is I don't want to perform for you fans. You have disrespected me from the beginning. You never really cared about me just as my so called friends and ex-boyfriend didn't care about me. I realize now Matt, the man I love, is the only person who has ever cared about me."

She shook as Matt pulled her into a kiss.

"Now I'm going to do it now." He said into her ear.

No no he couldn't really be planning to do that tonight. He told her he changed his mind.

"The truth is Addie never liked her so call called friends. She was disgusted at having to wrestle Naomi. Let alone be friends with her. She hated Renee who was nothing more than a crummy backstage interviewer. She couldn't stand those Uso's and Roman with their stupid Samoan heritage no one cares about. She disliked that lunatic Dean. And she never loved Seth. She was just using them."

But you don't have to take my word for it. Ask Addie."

He handed the microphone to her.

"It's all the truth. I never liked them. Their friendship meant nothing to me. Because it was nothing but a fake friendship."

Matt pulled the microphone from her hand and pulled her out of the ring and backstage.

"Be a little more convincing next time." Matt whispered into her ear.

Dean rounded the corner and went right for Matt. He pulled Addie in front of him.

"I know she didn't say those words you bastard. You said them. And I am not going to sit here and let you say anything about Renee."

"I only said what was true."

Dean tightened his fists again wishing Addie would just move so he could smash Matt's face in.

"Dean just stop. You're going to get yourself in trouble." Addie begged.

"Dean."

Renee ran up getting in front of him and touching his face to calm him down.

"It's okay its okay. I don't care what he said."

Dean listened to his girlfriend and knew she was right. He didn't need to make things worse for Addie whatever was going on. Besides he couldn't do much anyway with both Renee and Addie blocking his way to Matt.

"Addie."

Addie froze hearing his voice.


	38. Chapter 38

Addie couldn't even focus on anything else right now. She had wanted to hear him say her name for so long. She started to walk towards him but Matt tightened his hold on her.

"You let her go." Seth said angrily.

"Remember what dirt I have on you." Matt said.

She wanted to be brave enough to face it no matter what. Brave enough to go to the one she truly loved. But the fear in her heart stopped her. She didn't want people to know the awful thing she said.

"Addie you better stop him or your career will be over."

"Okay okay let me go so I can."

She walked up to Seth and hugged him tightly. She wasn't supposed to do that. She hadn't meant to do that. But she wanted this moment one more time.

"Addie go ahead and tell her our news. I was nice enough to allow to break the story so you wouldn't have too. But you can tell them and your former friends as well."

Addie saw Roman, The Uso's and Naomi approaching. She let go of Seth though she didn't want to.

"Umm Matt and I are getting married."

Their shocked and disgusted expressions coupled with Matt's smug one were almost too much for Addie.

"Addie don't do that. Not again." Seth said looking into her eyes.

"I loved Matt and have always wanted him to marry me. I know it's hard for you to understand. But I will do anything to keep him happy."

"Because he will hit you if you don't." Dean said

"You know what's going to happen if you marry him. He has something over you doesn't he?"

"Addie and I are becoming married next week inside the ring. We cleared it with them today.

Next week was the words that were sickening to her. She could see the same looks on the faces of all her friends.

Seth stepped forward to Matt.

"Seth please don't. I don't want you to get in trouble. Please just do this for me. I wouldn't be doing it without a good reason." She whispered.

What reason could she possibly have for that? Addie stepped back to Matt.

"Guys you're going to all get in trouble and I don't want that. We will just go." She tugged on Matt who for once did what she asked. But not before returning a smirk towards her friend.

"She can't be marrying him. She just can. If she does then he has an even greater hold on her than he already did. I can't let her go through with it. Something is wrong with her I know there is. She is scared. I can tell. I know her.

Addie had spent the rest of the week crying hysterically. Why had she said those damn words? She could have been happy right now. This wedding, her wedding was something she wanted no part in. Marrying Matt had been on her mind for years. But not now. He had even picked out her wedding gown for her. She didn't want to be his wife. He'd forced an engagement ring on her finger. He planned to later switch it out for a wedding ring. A ring she didn't want at all. They had met the supposed "pastor" Matt had gotten to do their wedding.

He had her put in a private locker room to get ready. She put on the white dress and the veil and did her makeup all on her own. Her wedding day and she was completely alone. She surveyed her reflection not knowing why she even cared what she looked like. She looked unhappy and defeated. Weren't you supposed to be happy on your wedding day?

But then she wasn't marrying a man she loved. She was setting herself up for a lifetime of abuse and pain. All because she couldn't keep her mouth shut and had made a mistake. She had been through so much and gotten so close to what she wanted. Happiness. And she had allowed it to take her again. After all the times she'd stood up for herself it had come to this. She was right back where she started. With a man who didn't really love her. He couldn't love her with the way he was treating her.

How many times she'd wanted this wedding. Be careful what you wish for. She had it and now she didn't want it.

"Hello future wifey."

She couldn't hide her disgust at seeing him.

"Now I know they say its bad luck to see each other before the wedding. But I didn't care. I had to see my future bride. I am so thrilled you said yes. Though you wouldn't have been able to say no anyway."

"Come on what's with that face? You know how long you wanted us to get married? Well you're getting your wish now. We are going to be spending the rest of our lives together."

"Go to hell"! She spat.

He grabbed her arm roughly and reared back his fist but stopped himself. They were about to go out in public so he couldn't hit her. He smirked.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your husband? Honey don't be trying to get us in a fight when were about to go out there and wed. Aren't chicks usually happy about their wedding? You better be. Try to smile a little will you?"

"I hate you."

"You know what? You're in this mess because you're a whore and a shitty girlfriend. You're a horrible person and a horrible wrestler. You're worthless too. No one else wants you. Your friends will hate you if they ever learn the truth. Your ex-boyfriend will hate you. They will be disgusted when they learn the truth about you. But thanks to this they want be. You will be the pretty little bride who becomes my wife. Because let's face it I am the only one who will ever want you. Soon enough they will all loose interest in you.

They will move on and forget you ever existed. Kane has so they will too. See you out there."

He kissed her on the cheek and left her alone. She burst into tears and got on her knees.

"Kane I need your help."

Kane looked at Seth in confusion.

"What could you possibly won't or need my help with? Does it have something to do with the wedding tonight."

"Yes it does."

"Seth I know we've had our differences but I don't know what we would have to discuss. I'm trying to get over her now."

"That's great Kane but the thing is I'm not over her. I never will be. And I need your help. You don't have to love her anymore. In fact I would kind of rather you didn't anyway. But if you do care about her at all. Please help me help her. That's all I'm asking."

"I will consider what you have to say."


	39. Chapter 39

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
